Segunda Oportunidad
by Rinoa83
Summary: Ahora que se encontraba solo en un mundo extraño… ¿qué sería de él? ¿Cómo podría superar todo el dolor que le había causado la muerte de su mejor amiga, Amy? ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Qué harías si pudieras cambiar el destino? Sonic tendrá que averiguarlo en esta nueva aventura. Imagen por:Yokeching.
1. Capítulo 1

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA y Archie Comics

…Levantó su cara lentamente hacia el cielo para poder tranquilizar sus nervios. El cuello le dolía horrores tras aquella descarga. Sintió como una fina gota de agua impactaba en su nariz y abrió los ojos con lentitud para comprobar que había empezado a llover copiosamente.

Desde el bloque de edificios donde se encontraba, Sonic miraba con la vista perdida el paisaje desolador que se abría a sus pies. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado hasta allí? Y lo que era aún peor, solo…

Cayó pesadamente de rodillas y apretó los puños con fuerza. Todo aquello le parecía la más terrible de las pesadillas, pero por desgracia era muy real. Todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas le había dejado desgarrado el corazón y sólo pudo hacer una cosa, gritar con desesperación, maldiciendo una y otra vez. No pudo contener por más tiempo el llanto y dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen de sus verdes ojos para mezclarse con el agua que resbalaba por sus frías mejillas.

Ahora que se encontraba solo en un mundo extraño… ¿qué sería de él? ¿Cómo podría superar todo el dolor que le había causado la muerte de su mejor amiga, Amy?

Su pulso se aceleró al recordar los hechos de aquel mismo día…

**Flashback**

Todas las alarmas resonaron por la ciudad de Mobotropolis, pues nuevamente estaban siendo atacados por las armas de Eggman. Los tranquilos ciudadanos corrieron a ocultarse a sus hogares mientras un grupo de valientes, los Freedom Fighters, se encargaban de defenderlos con sus propias vidas.

Al mando se encontraba como siempre la líder de la resistencia, la princesa Sally Acorn; y como no, acompañada por el resto del equipo: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine y Rotor. Todos ellos se habían posicionado ya en sus puestos para contener el ataque enemigo; aunque no eran los únicos que estaban luchando. También tenían la ayuda externa del clan de Knuckles y otros pueblos de los alrededores. Parecía que jamás se rendiría Eggman de querer conquistar el mundo.

Pero aquella vez parecía que se estaba empleando a fondo con ellos y había sacado sus mejores armas, pues les estaba costando detener su avance hacia el castillo Acorn. Todos temían que se adueñase del reino y asesinara al rey. Entonces, todos caerían bajo su mando y ya nada más se podría hacer por la libertad de su mundo.

Sonic estaba acompañado por Tails y Knuckles, quienes siempre estaban a su lado como en casi todas sus batallas. Sally trataba de dar instrucciones junto a Rotor para ver qué estrategias eran las más acertadas sin causar apenas bajas. Mientras que los demás aguardaban a la espera de ser llamados para atacar en caso de que no fuera suficiente con la velocidad y fuerza de los chicos.

Siempre habían podido contar con la velocidad de Sonic, la capacidad de Tails y la fuerza de Knuckles, pero ante aquellos nuevos droides de combate no podían hacer mucho más y les estaba costando bastante resistir la fuerte presión del enemigo.

Sonic rodó sobre uno de sus costados con agilidad cuando vio que uno de los robots disparaba contra él un láser. Si no se llega a apartar le hubiera hecho un agujero de parte a parte del tamaño de un tapacubos. Se le había cortado la respiración al ver semejante despliegue de fuerza en las nuevas armas de Eggman. Jamás los había atacado de esa forma y debían estar más atentos que nunca si no querían acabar todos en el cementerio de Mobotropolis, eso… en el mejor de los casos.

¡Chicos! ¡No dejen que les alcancen o no habrá segunda oportunidad para ninguno de ustedes!- les gritó en el fragor de la batalla- ¡Tails! ¡Intenta llegar hasta donde está Sally para apoyar a Rotor!

¡Entendido!- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección contraria a la batalla.

¡Knuckles!- lo miró ocultándose tras la esquina de uno de los edificios- ¡Es peligroso salir a campo abierto! ¡No podemos más que aguardar a que Tails encuentre un punto débil en esos estúpidos aparatos!

Por una vez te voy a dar la razón, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ellos sin tener que esquivar a veinte de golpe. Parece que están sincronizados y atacan todos si ven que algo trata de acercarse hasta ellos. Será imposible atacarlos desde tierra. Lo mejor sería que Tails y Antoine dieran apoyo aéreo mientras nosotros contraatacamos desde aquí abajo.

Pero mira los aviones que tiene- negó con la cabeza el erizo- Son acorazados, no creo que Tails pueda hacer algo contra ese tipo de blindaje con las armas de que disponemos.

Entonces, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Cruzarnos de brazos mientras le hacemos una recepción de bienvenida a esos tipos?

Créeme que estoy tan confuso como tú; pero no podemos hacer más que evitar morir a manos de Eggman. No pensé que ese ataque a su última fortaleza lo afectara tanto.

Le rompiste todos sus juguetes- rio el equidna- No me extraña que te guarde rencor por todo el caos que formaste en su base.

Siempre es así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Además, tenía que recuperar las esmeraldas. No podía dejarlas en sus manos, es peligroso si se utilizan para el mal y lo sabes como guardián de la Master Emerald.

Knuckles asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo desde su escondite.

Ahora lo mejor es esperar instrucciones de Sally- dijo Sonic suspirando.

No te preocupes por ella, sabe defenderse sola.

No quiero verla desaparecer más, no podría soportarlo.

Debemos dejar el romance para más tarde. Mira, por allí parece que vienen nuevamente.

Sí- asintió seriamente éste preparándose para atacar a una nueva horda.

Mientras, Amy y Bunnie permanecían junto a Antoine viendo como sus amigos luchaban.

La eriza rosa no podía soportar estar de brazos cruzados mientras veía a sus amigos poner su vida en riesgo. Ella no era ninguna cobarde y sabía que podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como Knuckles en casos de necesidad. Pero como siempre, la habían relegado a un segundo plano mientras que Sally se llevaría todo el mérito de la misión, como siempre.

No pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente mientras Bunnie y Antoine hablaban en voz baja un poco apartados de ella. Al menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro, eran pareja y morir al lado del ser amado no debía ser tan malo al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, Sonic le había prohibido intervenir porque no confiaba en ella. ¿Quién se creía ése que era para tratarla como una niña indefensa? Ella quería estar con él aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Así que, a expensas de sus dos compañeros, se escabulló entre las sombras de los edificios para tratar de llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sonic y los demás. Ella también quería luchar y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Sonic estaba muy cerca, justo dos calles más adelante. Podía ver sus púas azuladas desde atrás y en la parte derecha, justo a su lado en la casa contigua, estaba Knuckles también oculto listos para emprender la lucha en cuanto recibieran una orden de Rotor.

Se arrastró con sigilo hasta la casa que estaba justo detrás de Sonic, pero cuando iba a sorprenderlos, estos se pusieron en marcha lanzándose a una lucha contra aquellas horribles máquinas. Todo se volvió confusión y caos a su alrededor y los perdió varios minutos de vista, hasta que consiguió verlos en un segundo que se detuvieron para tomar aire. Sonic respiraba agitadamente por los golpes y las carreras que tenía que dar para escapar de todos ellos, al igual que Knuckles quien estaba luchando en aquellos instantes contra tres droides. Amy no podía dejar de salir de su asombro al ver la velocidad que estaba adquiriendo Sonic, jamás lo había visto correr de aquella manera y eso que creía haberlo visto todo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando éste recibió un terrible impacto y salió despedido a escasos metros de donde se encontraba ella. Parecía que estaba muy lastimado; pero sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, Amy no podía moverse de donde estaba. Le había entrado un ataque de pánico y las mejillas se le habían bañado en sus propias lágrimas. Se sentía una inútil justo cuando más la necesitaba el amor de su vida. Pero lo peor fue cuando vio que la misma máquina asesina venía a rematar la faena y sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas, se puso en pie entre temblores y salió corriendo.

Se escuchó una fuerte detonación y todos vieron a cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Amy caía pesadamente al suelo. La sangre se esparció rápidamente por la arena ante los espantados ojos de Sonic quien no salía de su asombro. ¿De dónde demonios había salido Amy? ¿Cómo es que no la vio siquiera pasar a su lado para hacerle de escudo? ¿Todo aquello era real?

Se arrastró como pudo hasta el cuerpo inerte de la chica. Tenía una mirada de terror puesta y Sonic apartó la vista para no contemplar el rostro de su amiga. Entre temblores de manos, intentó cerrarle los ojos para que descansara en paz, pues ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. No quería admitir que la había perdido para siempre. Ella que tantas veces le había declarado su amor y que le juraba que daría su vida por él… por fin cumplió su promesa. Sonic pareció encontrar eso divertido y empezó a reírse histéricamente. Todos se quedaron asombrados por su reacción, pero sobre todo al ver que éste se levantaba con una mirada extraña en la cara. Aquel no parecía más el Sonic que todos conocían y por primera vez sintieron miedo. Parecía fuera de sí y entonces… todo fue demasiado rápido para el ojo humano. En cuestión de segundos todo empezó a estallar a su alrededor y los androides fueron aniquilados por una fuerza invisible. Cuando todo estuvo destruido, sólo quedaba en pie Sonic.

¡Tranquilízate, Sonic!- dijo Eggman desde su nave- No hay que llegar a ser tan extremista.

No me hables de extremismos- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza- ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? De todas tus locuras esta es la peor… matar a una inocente… ¡has matado a Amy!

¡Ella fue la única culpable de ponerse entre tú y el tirador! Estaba seguro que lo esquivarías fácilmente; yo no tengo la culpa de que ella fuera tan impulsiva y se arrojase delante de ti.

¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Eggman!- gritó con desesperación- Reza todo lo que sepas porque no voy a tener misericordia contigo.

Aguarda… sé que podemos dialogar. ¡Puedo hacer que ella vuelva!

¡Mientes! ¡Está muerta! ¡No la ves!- dijo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas- Jamás va a volver… y jamás volveré a escuchar su risa. Nunca más volverá a perseguirme como antes…y todo por tu locura. Debes ser castigado por tus crímenes y yo seré tu verdugo aunque me condene.

¡Pero es cierto! ¡Hay una manera!- dijo desesperado- ¡Sólo confía en mí por una vez!

No voy a escucharte- dijo meneando la cabeza y llevándose las manos a ésta- ¡No quiero mentiras!

Puedo hacer que viajes al pasado para tratar de arreglar todo este lío, pero debes confiar en mí.

¿Eso… es cierto? ¿Tienes alguna máquina para poder viajar por el espacio y el tiempo?

¡Eso es!- dijo éste sonriendo- Pero…

¿Pero?

Necesito que me entregues las Esmeraldas del Caos.

Jamás. ¡Olvídalo!

¿No quieres recuperar a tu amiga?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- Entonces, es que no te importa mucho que haya sacrificado su vida por salvar la tuya. Ella seguramente hubiese hecho lo que sea para tratar de devolverte a la vida.

¡No le escuches Sonic!- gritó Sally por el comunicador- Sé que estás abatido por la muerte de Amy, pero no nos pongas a todos en peligro.

Estoy de acuerdo con Sally- dijo Tails- A mí también me duele la muerte de Amy, pero seguramente es una trampa para apoderarse de las gemas. ¡No se las des!

Sonic, cuanto más tardes, más difícil será saber el momento exacto al que debo regresarte. ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar? ¿Quieres seguir adelante cargando sobre tus hombros la pena de verla morir ante tus ojos siendo la cosa viva más rápida? ¿O, por el contrario, harás el esfuerzo de revivirla entregándome las esmeraldas?

El corazón de Sonic se aceleró a mil por hora. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tú ganas- dijo al fin- No podría seguir viviendo después de ver que su vida terminó por protegerme y yo vivir feliz la mía sin merecerlo.

Muy noble de tu parte- dijo Eggman- Os espero a ti y a las esmeraldas en mi base.

Bien- dijo derrotado mientras veía alejarse por el horizonte la nave de su adversario.

Todos corrieron hasta él para tratar de convencerlo; pero por más que le dijeran, por más que tratasen de hacerlo entrar en razón, ya había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida. Ninguno podía salir de su estupor al ver que éste no cambiaría de opinión aun a sabiendas de que todo aquello era una de las miles de trampas de Eggman. Estaban irremediablemente perdidos…

Transportaron el cuerpo de Amy hasta uno de los salones del castillo Acorn a la espera de que Sonic lograra recuperar su alma. Si viajara al pasado y todo volviese a ser como antes… tendrían que conservar su cuerpo hasta entonces. Entre Tails y Rotor crearon una cámara frigorífica para poderla meter mientras aguardaban el desenlace final, si es que ellos sobrevivían a los planes que les tenía reservados el científico.

Más tarde, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se dirigieron a la base de Eggman como habían acordado para entregarles las Esmeraldas del Caos. No encontraron impedimento alguno para entrar y se dirigieron directamente hacia el laboratorio del científico. Todo estaba lleno de aparatos extraños y vieron a Eggman sentado frente a un enorme panel de control que emitía unas extrañas luces. En medio de la sala había una especie de estructura metálica en forma de arco y todos se encogieron de hombros. Eggman los sintió llegar y se giró en su asiento para enfrentarlos cara a cara.

Si hubieses llegado un poco más tarde hubiera sido imposible salvar a tu amiga- dijo serio- ¿Tienes las esmeraldas contigo?

Sí, como acordamos- dijo Sonic tirándole una bolsa con las gemas- Ahora, te toca tu parte del trato. Y como hagas algún movimiento extraño, no respondo de mis actos.

Sí, ya lo sé- dijo mirándolo de soslayo- Créeme que nunca quise herir a Amy.

No me importa lo que quieras- dijo Sonic serio- Lo que quiero es que arregles esto.

Muy bien- dijo activando la extraña máquina que había en medio de la sala- Ya está cargada.

¿Qué diantres…?- fue a preguntar Tails- ¡Sonic! ¡No te fíes de él!

No hay elección, amigo- dijo apesadumbrado- No quiero perderla, a ninguno de ustedes.

Sonic, piénsalo bien- intervino Knuckles- Esta cosa no parece segura.

Se acaba el tiempo…- dijo Eggman musicalmente- ¿Te decides o qué?

Yo…- dijo asustado.

Te daré una ayudita- dijo Eggman dándole a la máxima potencia a su máquina, creando un torbellino multicolor que lo estaba arrastrando hacia su interior.

Sonic sintió como estaba siendo absorbido mientras Tails y Knuckles estaban agarrados a varios aparatos para no ser arrastrados con él.

¡Sonic! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Tails extendiendo su mano hacia él.

¡Tails! ¡Knuckles!- gritó desesperado, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Giro en la confusión y cerró los ojos para esperar su fin; pero en vez de eso sintió como caía desde una gran altura. Su cuerpo fue a parar entre grandes cantidades de basur. Era lo más asqueroso que le había pasado nunca.

¡Arg! ¡Mierda!- dijo apartando varias bolsas- Pero, ¿qué co…?

Cuando miró a su alrededor pudo comprobar que ya no estaba en la base de Eggman, parecía que la máquina había funcionado… de alguna manera. Se puso de un salto en pie y vio que se encontraba en lo que parecía un sucio callejón de una ciudad moderna. Miró hacia arriba y vio nubes grises sobre su cabeza.- ¿A dónde me has mandado, maldito bastardo?- dijo sacudiéndose la porquería de encima. Se acercó a la entrada del callejón para comprobar con sus propios ojos que ya no se encontraba en Mobotropolis o cualquier otro sitio conocido. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Por las calles se podía ver pasear a muchos seres humanos acompañados por seres zoomorfos. Estos iban unos pasos más atrás y se les veía como abatidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

¡Mira! ¡Es hermoso!- dijo una chica de pelo azul señalándolo- ¡Lo quiero! ¡Quiero que sea mío!

¿Qué?- preguntó Sonic desconcertado mientras veía a un tipo acercarse hasta él.

Éste lo tomó de la barbilla ante el asombro del erizo y lo observó con detenimiento.

Está algo sucio, pero… si insistes en tenerlo- dijo al tiempo que le colocaba un extraño collar alrededor del cuello.

¡¿Qué cree que hace amigo?!- dijo muy alterado y trató de quitarse aquella cadena. Pero al hacerlo comprobó con horror como emitía una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Le dolía horrores, pero si no se quitaba aquella cosa…

¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- gritaron muchos humanos a su alrededor al ver que trataba de escapar.

Sonic gritó con todas sus fuerzas entre descargas hasta que finalmente logró partir el collar de control que aquellos humanos le habían colocado para someterlo. Después se dio a la fuga lo más rápido que pudo y se encaramó de cornisa a cornisa hasta llegar a lo alto del edificio más alto.

Levantó su cara lentamente hacia el cielo para poder tranquilizar sus nervios. El cuello le dolía horrores tras aquella descarga. Sintió como una fina gota de agua impactaba en su nariz y abrió los ojos con lentitud para comprobar que había empezado a llover copiosamente.

**Hola:**

**Después de mucho tiempo he decidido comenzar otro fanfic.**

**Este va a ser de tema oscuro y más adulto, por lo que no me hago responsable de quién lo lee.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me sigan hasta el final de la historia.**

**Subiré un capítulo nuevo cada martes, así que les espero la próxima semana.**

**Un saludo, Rinoa83.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

El día no parecía querer apiadarse de él y siguió lloviendo con intensidad durante la tarde y era bastante de noche cuando pareció amainar un poco sin dejar de hacerlo del todo.

Sonic estuvo vagando sin rumbo fijo alejado lo más que pudo de los seres humanos. No podía entender por qué aquellos seres querían quitarle su libertad torturándole con aquel collar horrible. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso en su mundo?, que él supiera, siempre habían convivido en perfecta armonía, excepto con el Dr. Eggman, pero ése era un lunático al que no debía tener en cuenta. La raza humana siempre le había parecido extraña, por su forma de entender la vida. Contaminaban los ríos, ensuciaban sus calles, guerras, desigualdades… Sin embargo, los zoomorfos amaban la Naturaleza y la respetaban. Tenían a su alcance todos los recursos necesarios. Le encantaba vivir en las Islas Flotantes lejos de los humanos, era mejor no mezclarse; aunque en casos de necesidad siempre podrían contar con él.

Suspiró pesadamente al pararse frente al escaparate de una panadería. El olor a pan recién horneado le estaba haciendo salivar y sentía un gran vacío en el estómago. Ni se acordaba de cuándo había tomado algo la última vez; ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Debía ser bastante tarde porque empezaban a iluminarse lentamente las calles de aquella sombría ciudad. ¿Cómo podría saber dónde se encontraba? Sentía un gran temor de acercarse a las personas, pues su última experiencia todavía le dolía.

Se separó arrastrando los pies de aquella vitrina llena de cosas deliciosas para seguir vagando, mirando a su alrededor para tratar de atisbar algo que le fuese conocido; pero por más que trataba de relacionar las cosas no le recordaban a nada. Era como si estuviese en otro mundo diferente del suyo, pero Eggman le aseguró que lo mandaría al pasado y en cambio… Apretó los puños con fuerza al comprender que le había mentido para deshacerse de él. Si no hubiese sido por la muerte de Amy todo esto no habría pasado jamás, nunca antes se tuvo que preocupar por ella; pero… se sacrificó por él. Al menos seguía vivo gracias a la eriza rosa y eso se lo debía.

Sintió un intenso frío y se abrazó a sí mismo. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que tenía que guarecerse en cualquier sitio para evitar enfermar. Llevaba horas dando vueltas bajo la lluvia, estaba calado hasta los huesos, las manos las tenía ateridas del frío y estaba hambriento. Aquello era una auténtica pesadilla y le entraron unas ganas inmensas de gritar y maldecir en voz alta; sin embargo, de qué le serviría todo aquello. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y vio que a lo lejos había una pequeña farola en un lúgubre callejón, parecía escuchar unas pequeñas risas y conversaciones. Tal vez pudiera pedir algo de hospitalidad en aquel apartado rincón de la ciudad.

Se acercó hasta allí y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Había dos chicas riendo en una pequeña escalera en lo que parecía la entrada a la trastienda de algún tipo de local. Cuando éstas se volvieron para mirarle, le sonrieron y lo observaron de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Sonic se puso algo tenso por cómo lo estaban mirando; sin embargo, las conocía muy bien. Pero, ¿qué hacían ellas allí y por qué? Se acercó un poco más para saludarlas como era su costumbre.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Rouge- dijo Sonic saliendo a la luz bajo el farol- Lo mismo para ti, Blaze. ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas?

Ambas se miraron desconcertadas y observaron a Sonic como si fuese un lunático.

Hola, encanto- dijo Rouge- ¿Es que acaso nos conocemos? No tengo el placer…aún.

Soy Sonic- dijo nervioso por algún extraño motivo- Ya sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero…

Ni siquiera te había visto por aquí- le cortó- Además, esta no es la entrada de los clientes.

¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿Clientes? ¿De qué?

Tanto la gata como la murciélago se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia ante el asombro del erizo. Lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia y además estaba muy cansado e irritado por su conducta.

¡Bueno! ¿Me quieren explicar de qué se ríen?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Oye, guapo- dijo la gata- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

¿Qué? Pues… eso que te lo explique Eggman.

¡Eggman!- gritaron las dos horrorizadas- Por favor, no sabíamos que trabajases para él.

Te trataremos como un rey- dijo Rouge-, pero no nos lleves ante él.

¿De qué hablan?- dijo Sonic con cara rara- ¡Yo no trabajo para ese idiota!

¡Eres un insensato y un loco!- le gritó Blaze- ¡Si vienes a reírte de nosotras ya te estás largando por donde viniste! Además, se nota que eres un simple vagabundo… no creo que puedas pagarnos.

Aún no sé ni de qué me están hablando- dijo derrotado-, yo sólo…

Siento el retraso, chicas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Justo detrás de él se encontraba una joven bastante delgada, con una sudadera de color gris con capucha que le tapaba la cara y le hacía de impermeable. Llevaba también unos pantalones cortos negros y unas medias hasta las rodillas de color lila. En sus pies calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas y traía en sus manos lo que parecía una bolsa de la compra.

Las chicas parecieron alegrarse mucho al verla llegar y la saludaron olvidándose momentáneamente de que Sonic se encontraba allí con ellas. La chica pasó por el lado de éste sin mirarlo siquiera y salió al pequeño haz de luz que daba la farola.

¡Hola, peque!- dijo Rouge- Esta noche has tardado un poco más de lo habitual.

¡Sí! ¡Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!- dijo Blaze haciendo una mueca de pena- ¿Te dieron algo esta vez? Hoy ha sido un día agotador.

Sí, aquí lo traigo- dijo enseñando la canasta con los víveres- Hoy era su cumpleaños.

¡Ah! Hubo una pequeña "fiesta" entonces.

Rouge…- dijo apenada la chica encapuchada y mirando de soslayo al chico a su lado.

No te preocupes por éste- dijo Blaze- Se debe haber escapado de algún manicomio.

¡Oye!- gritó indignado éste- Eso no es cierto, ¿es que no me reconocen?

Mira, chico- dijo Rouge con las manos en las caderas-, creo que has debido de equivocarte de personas porque nosotras no te conocemos de nada. Mejor vete a tu casa, si es que la tienes… aunque lo dudo por el aspecto que muestras- dijo con asco.

Yo…- dijo ruborizado-, no entiendo qué pasa. Debo de estar soñando porque no sé dónde diantres estoy y ahora me dicen que tampoco me conocen.

Chicas- dijo la chica-, nos estamos mojando. ¿Por qué no dejamos la conversación y entramos?

Excelente idea, peque- dijo Blaze- ¡Odio mojarme! ¡Vamos!

¡Esperen, por favor!- dijo Sonic tratando de retenerlas- Al menos, ¿les puedo pedir algo de comer o un poco de alojamiento?, por la mañana me habré ido. Lo prometo.

Lo siento- dijo Rouge-, si hiciésemos eso tendríamos que estar dando asilo a todos los vagabundos de la zona y esto no es precisamente un convento- dijo riendo.

La última en llegar se le quedó mirando atentamente y suspiró para acercarse hasta las otras dos.

Me da un poco de pena- dijo en voz baja- Démosle algo y seguro que se va, no parece mal chico. Se le nota que es buena persona, no se le ve un borracho ni algo peor.

Sabes que no se nos permite hacer eso- dijo Rouge-, si el jefe se entera de esto…

Pero no tiene por qué enterarse de nada- dijo con una mirada suplicante-, porfa…

¡No me pongas esos ojos de pena!- dijo Rouge- ¡Está bien!, pero tú te haces responsable de él.

De acuerdo- dijo seria- Vamos, puedes entrar a calentarte un poco y comer algo.

El corazón de Sonic bombeó con fuerza al oír la voz clara de la chica que le invitaba a pasar dentro de aquel local. Al hacerlo, pudo comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba en un pequeño almacén y atravesando una puerta llegaban hasta una cocina destartalada con una chimenea de ladrillos rojos. Se fue flechazo al calor de la lumbre y sintió cómo poco a poco recuperaba el calor en el cuerpo. Se sentía un poco entumecido por el día que pasó bajo la lluvia intensa y se alegró por fin de tener un techo donde cobijarse.

Tanto Rouge como Blaze se afanaban en la cocina para poder preparar algo para la cena. Sacaron varios alimentos de la bolsa empapada que había traído la chica que, por cierto, había desaparecido de su vista. Seguramente habría ido a cambiarse pues estaba totalmente mojada de caminar bajo la lluvia. Se sentó a una mesa que había en medio y las observó mientras hablaban entre ellas, se pasaban alimentos para cortarlos y echarlos a una enorme olla al fuego con agua hirviendo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras y Rouge miró para comprobar que era la chica que volvía secándose la cabeza aún con una toalla. Cuando estuvo en la sala, le tiró otra a Sonic para que pudiera secarse como ella estaba haciendo. Se había cambiado de ropa como supuso. Ahora llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga algo ajustada, de color melocotón y mangas de colorines; los pantalones cortos habían sido sustituidos por un cómodo pantalón de chándal de color beis. Se frotaba con energía la cabeza para poder quitar la cantidad de agua que le había caído durante el paseo nocturno.

Cuando por fin retiró la toalla, a Sonic le dio un vuelco el corazón que casi lo hace caerse de la silla.

Ahora sabía que estaba soñando porque simplemente ella no podía estar nada más que en sus sueños. Aquel suave tono de rosa de sus púas, el verde jade de sus ojos…- Amy- dijo en un susurro. No quería despertar si de verdad todo aquello era un sueño, porque realmente era perfecta y parecía tan real.

¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó con una sonrisa-, seguramente sí. Estamos preparando una sopa que resucitaría hasta un muerto; aunque tendrás que esperar un rato hasta que se haga.

¿Eres real?- dijo haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

¡Peque, creo que se acaban de enamorar de ti!- dijo Blaze guiñándole un ojo.

¡No!- dijo ruborizado éste-, no es eso…

¿Por qué no le dejan en paz ustedes dos?- dijo seria- No les hagas caso, ellas son así; les gusta reírse de los demás pero son buenas chicas.

Ya me voy acostumbrando- dijo con el ceño fruncido-, pero es que me has sorprendido mucho. Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?

Claro, mi nombre es Amy Rose- dijo sonriente- ¿Y tú eres?

Sonic the Hedgehog- dijo conteniendo el aliento- ¡Pero no lo entiendo!- dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose donde estaba Amy para tomarla de la mano- Si siento que eres real, ¿por qué no me reconoces? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Cómo es que estás viva?

Deberías tranquilizarte, Sonic- dijo tratando de calmarlo y observando las marcas en su cuello- Creo que has recibido una fuerte descarga.

Las chicas se acercaron a comprobar que efectivamente tenía quemaduras alrededor del cuello y se miraron muy preocupadas. Rouge se cruzó de brazos y lo observó atentamente.

Es obvio que te has escapado de alguna casa y diría que de mucho dinero.

¿Cómo?- preguntó más desconcertado aun- ¿Escaparme?

Ahora que te veo mejor, se nota que no estás desnutrido y seguramente pagarían mucho dinero por ti. Eres un joven bastante atractivo y se nota que estás en forma.

Sonic sintió que le abrasaban las mejillas ante el comentario descarado de la murciélago.

Dinos, ¿de dónde vienes?- dijo más tranquila Amy- No te vamos a delatar si no quieres regresar, tus motivos tendrás para haberte escapado de tus dueños.

¡Yo no tengo dueño! ¡Y no me he escapado de ninguna casa!- dijo enojado- Estas marcas son de esta mañana porque trataron de secuestrarme. Una niña estúpida quería que fuese su mascota.

Baja la voz- dijo Amy asustada-, si te encuentran aquí nos vas a buscar la ruina a las tres.

Lo siento- dijo mirándola a los ojos-, sólo quiero despertarme y que todo sea una pesadilla.

Estás muy cansado y no puedes pensar con lucidez- dijo la eriza- Será mejor que pases la noche aquí y ya por la mañana seguro que recuerdas todo.

Está bien- dijo apenado-, sólo… denme un rincón donde poder pasar la noche.

Acompáñame, Sonic- dijo extendiendo su mano Amy.

Amy- dijo Rouge seria-, nada de tratos de favor. Sabes que todos deben pagar por adelantado.

Rouge, no seas mal pensada- dijo algo ruborizada- Además, está agotado el pobrecito.

Seguro que tú también, peque.

Ahora bajaré por la sopa- dijo perdiéndose en la escalera con Sonic.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ésta, Sonic se quedó parado ante su puerta. No sabía por qué lo había llevado hasta allí, con un sofá se conformaría. Amy lo empujó dentro y cerró con pestillo la puerta para que nadie más entrara. La habitación estaba bastante desordenada y la chica se encogió de hombros tratando de poner un poco de orden.

Siento el desorden- dijo apurada- Ahí detrás de ese biombo tienes una bañera para poder asearte, el agua está aún caliente. Deberías asearte un poco… si quieres.

Gracias- dijo cortado- Y, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Pues aquí conmigo- dijo sentándose en la cama- Es esto o el suelo, no hay más sitio.

¡¿Qué?!, pero eso es…

Se escuchó dar unos toques a la puerta y la cara sonriente de Amy se tornó blanca como el mármol. Su pulso se aceleró y se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de que debía guardar silencio. Corriendo fue hasta Sonic para agarrarlo de la muñeca y tirar de él- ¡Ya voy!- dijo desesperada buscando algún sitio donde esconder al erizo. Por fin se le ocurrió meterlo en el armario y rebuscó entre las pertenencias de uno de sus cajones. Sonic sólo sintió como le encadenaba las manos con unas esposas a la barra del guardarropa ante su estupor- ¡¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?!- dijo en un susurro de indignación. Acto seguido, Amy le puso una mordaza para que no gritase y éste abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Te ruego por lo que más quieras que no te muevas- dijo suplicante- Por más que oigas, por más que la situación te parezca extraña y horrible, por favor, no nos delates a los dos. No sabes de lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer.

¡Hum!- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de ver como las puertas del armario se cerraban para dejarlo en la oscuridad.

Escuchó atentamente una voz de hombre un tanto enfadada por el retraso de Amy y como ésta le pedía mil perdones. Después estuvieron hablando un rato entre susurros apenas audibles para Sonic y luego pareció que ambos se habían callado de repente. La luz que antes entraba por las rendijas se apagó de pronto y al poco sintió los jadeos de dos personas que hacían el amor en aquella habitación. Éste sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con desesperación y deseó que aquello terminase rápido. Ojalá todo aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que no me maten mucho por dejar al pobre de Sonic en tal situación. Les espero la próxima semana. Bye!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

Lentamente las puertas del armario se abrieron mientras la habitación permanecía aún a oscuras.

Sonic ni siquiera miró a la eriza mientras ésta le quitaba las esposas de las muñecas y la mordaza. Poco a poco se fue deslizando por uno de los laterales hasta sentarse en el suelo del mismo guardarropa sin querer moverse de allí. Aquello le había dejado conmocionado, nunca pensó en verse en una situación como la que acababa de vivir. Ahora tenía la certeza de que ya no se encontraba en Mobius y que aquel mundo estaba totalmente corrompido. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer él para regresar?

Siento lo que has tenido que pasar- dijo Amy con la voz tomada y las lágrimas saltadas.

Déjame solo- dijo rodeándose las rodillas en la penumbra-, ¿cómo has podido hacer una cosa así?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el ceño. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abofetear a ese cretino que seguramente no tuvo que pasar necesidades como ella. Pero viendo que estaba confuso y que probablemente había recibido un fuerte shock lo dejó tranquilo.

Entérate bien- le dijo con amargura-, ninguna de nosotras estamos a gusto con lo que pasa en la sociedad; sin embargo, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos contra los mandatos del Dr. Eggman?

¿De qué hablas?- dijo sorprendido.

¡Despierta!- dijo alterada- ¿En qué mundo vives, Sonic?

Éste se puso en pie para encararla y la agarró de los brazos con la mirada seria puesta en ella. La hizo retroceder hasta el borde de la cama y la hizo sentarse. Amy no podía dejar de tragar pesadamente pensando en que le haría algo horrible, pero para su asombro se sentó al lado de ella y la miró atentamente.

Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando en este mundo?- dijo en voz baja- ¿Qué es esa historia sobre que Eggman os tiene sometidos de esta forma? ¿Cómo empezó todo?

¿Cómo?- dijo desconcertada- ¿Por qué hablas como si vinieses de otro planeta?

Porque eso es exactamente lo que sucede.

Amy no sabía si reírse a carcajada limpia o salir corriendo de la habitación por si era un pirado que pretendía dárselas de gracioso. El caso es, que parecía bastante serio en sus afirmaciones y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sondeándolo para tratar de saber si le estaba mintiendo o no. Suspiró pesadamente y le miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

¿Y de dónde vienes tú exactamente? ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿En una máquina del tiempo?

Ríete todo lo que quieras, Amy- se le encogió el estómago al pronunciar su nombre-, pero la verdad es que sí que llegué a través de una máquina, nada menos que creada por el Eggman de mi dimensión. En mi mundo también tenemos uno, ¿sabes?

¡Vaya!, ¿y para qué viniste a nuestro mundo si se puede saber?

A Sonic se le aceleraron las pulsaciones mientras se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de la chica.

Tenía que arreglar un asunto importante- dijo apenado- Quise enmendar un error del pasado y confié ciegamente en él sin pensar que me estaba mintiendo. Tenía tantas ganas de que todo fuera como antes que… No pensé terminar así…

Sonic…- dijo ésta sintiendo pena por él- ¿Me equivoco si digo que era la chica que se parecía a mí? Es que te has llevado toda la noche diciendo que si era real, ¿qué le pasó?

Murió por salvarme la vida- dijo éste apartando la vista.

Cuanto lo siento- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Si realmente pudiera hacer algo por ayudarte lo haría pero, como ves, mi mundo no es exactamente un paraíso terrenal.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? No llego a comprender…

Sonic, te voy a explicar cómo son las cosas en este planeta para que te hagas una idea de lo que tenemos que sufrir cada día la gente de nuestra raza.

Éste asintió y escuchó con atención todo lo que Amy tenía que contarle.

En nuestro mundo hay dos formas de hacer las cosas. Si tienes la fortuna de pertenecer a una familia, estos te cuidarán y te tratarán como a su mascota. Eso implica que tendrás comida, vestido y que no pasarás necesidades pero… como mascotas que somos estaremos sometidos a sus deseos, cuáles sean. Pueden tratarte como a su sirviente, su niñera o cualquier cosa que se les pase por la cabeza. Serán dueños de tu persona y no podrás hacer nada por escaparte de ellos pues poseen collares creados para someternos como ya has podido comprobar. Fue una creación del Dr. Eggman para que fuésemos sumisos y no nos rebeláramos contra los seres humanos.

¿Y cuál es la otra?- dijo conteniendo el aliento.

La otra es ser libres a costa de ganarte la vida como puedas- dijo ruborizada-, pero nadie da trabajo honrado a los zoomorfos y sólo nos queda robar, mendigar o…

¡Suficiente!- dijo poniéndose en pie alterado- ¡¿Y a eso le llamas tú libertad?!

Al menos no llevo un collar de tortura- dijo agarrándose las manos con fuerza.

Sonic no podía dejar de salir de su asombro, pues todo lo que le estaba contando esta Amy le parecía una auténtica locura. ¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo esas cosas tan tranquila después de lo que había tenido que aguantar esa noche? ¿No estaba cansada de esa vida sumisa y de esclavitud? La miró en la penumbra de la habitación mientras ésta miraba al suelo con la cabeza gacha, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y sin decir ni media palabra. Sintió una gran pena por cómo la estaba tratando la vida, aquello era injusto y tenía que haber una solución posible. Si el destino había querido mandarlo justo a esa dimensión y si podía hacer algo para solucionarlo, lo haría.

Amy- dijo con una sonrisa-, deberías descansar.

¿Y qué hay de ti?- dijo apenada- ¿Dónde dormirás?, si quieres compartir la cama…

¡No es necesario!- dijo abochornado-, creo que ya la has compartido suficiente por hoy.

¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo con atención y una medio sonrisa en los labios- Eres el primer chico que veo que rechaza una invitación como esa. ¿Qué hay de malo en dormir juntos?

Yo… yo… Pues verás…- tragó pesadamente.

No te preocupes- dijo riendo quedamente-, podemos dormir simplemente. Es bastante grande y puedes hacerlo por encima de las sábanas si no quieres rozarme.

¿No te parece que te lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad esa clase de proposiciones?

¿Crees que después de lo que acabas de presenciar me importa mucho dormir al lado de un chico que tartamudea sólo por el simple hecho de dormir en mi cama?- dijo cansada- De verdad, Sonic, aprenderás que aquí las cosas no son como lo eran en tu mundo.

Supongo que tienes razón.

Amy se levantó de donde estaba sentada para dirigirse al armario y sacar unas cuantas mantas ante la atenta mirada de Sonic quien la seguía para ver qué estaba haciendo. Las desplegó y le pidió que, por favor, se acostase. Éste hizo lo que le pedía aún con un poco de reticencia, pero no quería darle más problemas a la chica. Una vez que estuvo tumbado sobre la cama, le arropó con las mantas que había sacado del armario y después se acostó ella por debajo de las sábanas. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes sin decir nada o hacer un solo movimiento; pero Amy se volvió para hablarle nuevamente.

¿Qué tal estás?- dijo sonriente- Ves como no es tan malo.

Ya- dijo más tranquilo-, pero tendré que buscarme la forma de ganarme la vida.

Eso sí que es un problema- dijo pensativa- Pero lo mejor es que durmamos ahora y ya por la mañana el mundo te parecerá algo menos horrible.

¿En serio?- la miró incrédulo- ¿Por qué? ¿Saldrá el Sol? ¿Cantarán los pájaros?

Quién sabe- dijo mirándolo sonriente- Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

Claro- dijo suspirando- Buenas no…

Aquello lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido y con la guardia baja, pues la Amy con la que se encontraba lo había tomado de la cara y se había acercado hasta él para darle un beso en los labios. Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse o de respirar por el contacto de la chica. No era la primera vez que besaba pero sí que besaba a "Amy". Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era tan confuso que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Cuando se separaron, la eriza se giró sin decir media palabra sobre su costado para dormirse mientras que Sonic permanecía con los ojos clavados en el techo, y pensó que aquella noche iba a ser la más larga de toda su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, éste estaba profundamente dormido y fue zarandeado en sueños para que despertase de una vez. No tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse; poco más y le da un manotazo a Amy para que lo dejase tranquilo.

No, mamá, sólo cinco minutos más- dijo abrazándose a la almohada.

Ojalá tuviese yo cinco minutos, pero tienes que irte- dijo apenada- Levanta, Sonic.

¿Qué?- abrió lentamente un ojo para ver a la chica ya vestida- ¿Qué hora es?

Tengo que irme a trabajar y tú debes marcharte ya antes de que te encuentren aquí.

Pero si apenas ha amanecido- dijo mirando por la ventana abierta- ¿Qué hora es?

Son las seis y media- suspiró-, pero me queda una larga caminata hasta la casa donde trabajo.

¿Tan temprano?- dijo serio- ¿Qué clase de monstruo vicioso es que pretende que vayas a estas horas de la mañana a su casa? ¿No puede esperar ni siquiera a que se haga de noche?

¡Sonic!- dijo entre asombrada y divertida-, no es tan mala persona como puedas suponer que es.

¿Ah, no?- dijo con enfado- ¿Es que te parece bien lo que te hace?

Que quede entre nosotros dos, ¿vale?- dijo guiñándole un ojo- La verdad es que mi jefe cree que me dedico a… ya sabes, pero en realidad lo que hago son las tareas del hogar y hacer de comer. Me trata muy bien y me cuida, es un hombre muy mayor y además es un hombre de ciencia. Tiene mucho dinero y podría adoptarme pero…- dijo apenada agachando la vista- no le gustaría verme encadenada. Los collares son obligatorios y no quiere esclavos en su casa, ¿sabes?

¿Así que es eso lo que haces realmente?- preguntó mirándola incrédulo.

Nadie lo sabe- dijo ruborizada-, con el único que estoy es con mi jefe.

Y ya me parece algo horrible- dijo sin mirarla- ¿No puedes explicarle tu situación?

¿Crees que me gustaría dejar a las chicas solas? Al menos puedo traerles comida y ropa que me dan de esa casa, ¿cómo podría dejarlas abandonadas a su suerte?

No, eso tampoco sería justo- suspiró- ¿Cómo de lejos está esa casa?

A unos 2 kilómetros de aquí.

Entonces, durmamos un poco más si no tienes que entrar hasta más tarde.

¿Qué dices?- dijo sorprendida- ¡Me vas a buscar un problema como…ah!

Sonic la tomó por el brazo para hacer que se tumbara a su lado haciendo que ésta se pusiese nerviosa por primera vez. No sabía de qué podía estar riéndose o en qué pensaba pero aquello podría traerle problemas si no se ponía ya en camino.

Tengo que irme- dijo apartándose de él- Es en serio, no quisiera llegar tarde.

Lo sé, pero yo tampoco te he contado quién soy yo en realidad- dijo con una mirada misteriosa.

No, y la verdad es que tampoco importará mucho- dijo con un suspiro- No creo que nos veamos más. No puedes permanecer aquí si no es pagando la habitación.

Ya- dijo con las manos en la nuca- Pero, ¿dónde iré? Sólo os conozco a vosotras.

Déjame pensar- dijo llevándose la mano al mentón- La verdad es que podrían dar mucho dinero por ti si tú…

¡Ni lo sueñes!- se puso en pie de un golpe- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar…?! ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Si es que no me has dejado terminar.

Lo siento- dijo apurado- Tu mundo es realmente extraño.

Lo sé.

Sabes qué, ya me las apañaré por mí mismo- dijo estirándose- No puede ser tan difícil encontrar algo en lo que pueda trabajar. No me importaría trabajar en lo que sea mientras sea algo honrado.

Tú no me escuchabas anoche, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándole con cara seria- Aquí no nos dan oportunidad de hacer algo honrado.

Ya lo veremos, querida amiga- dijo sonriente- Tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien.

Cuanto optimismo y tan temprano- decía mientras recogía su bolso para salir- Será mejor que bajemos y nos pongamos en marcha.

Vale, te acompañaré hasta donde trabajas, ya que te has portado tan bien conmigo.

No hace falta.

Insisto- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando ambos salieron por las puertas ya estaba amaneciendo y el sol casi estaba en las alturas.

Amy se quejó por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte, ese día llegaría tarde por culpa de aquel chico extraño. Pero para asombro de ésta, Sonic la tomó entre sus brazos y se dispuso para correr con ella.

Indícame el camino- dijo alegremente- Hoy te llevo yo.

¿Qué dices?

Llegarás a tiempo, ya lo verás. Tú sólo dime hacia dónde tengo que correr.

Hacia el norte, pero no creo que… ¡Ah!

Amy gritó espantada al ver como Sonic adquiría velocidad en cuestión de segundos y tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a su cuello por el miedo a caerse. No veía pasar a la gente a su alrededor por lo rápido que iba aquel chico desconocido. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

Le estuvo indicando durante algunos minutos y pronto llegaron a su destino. Amy jadeaba como si ella misma hubiese estado corriendo todo este tiempo. Aquello había sido una locura, aunque divertida después de todo. Nunca se imaginó la habilidad oculta de Sonic. Así que a "eso" se refería…

Creo que nos separamos aquí, Sonic- dijo ésta ya más tranquila.

Oye, Amy, muchas gracias por lo de anoche.

De nada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- No podía dejarte en la calle lloviendo.

Si pudiese quedarme con vosotras…

Pero no puedes- dijo seria- No insistas. Ya bastante hice con meterte en mi habitación y mira lo que tuviste que pasar para ocultarte. No quiero que estés escondiéndote en mi armario cada vez que mi jefe entre. Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas como en tu mundo, seguro que es mucho mejor que todo esto. Lo siento, pero no puede ser.

Gracias, igualmente- dijo despidiéndose. Pero antes de irse del lugar, vio como la puerta de la casa donde trabajaba se abría lentamente para dejar ver a un hombre de aspecto mayor, con el pelo canoso y afable. Amy fue corriendo sin mirar atrás y dio los buenos días a aquel que estaba parado en la puerta. Éste se le quedó mirando a Sonic con curiosidad y se volvió inquisitivo para hablarle a la eriza. Ésta se volvió un poco ruborizada a hacia Sonic y negó con la cabeza para perderse los dos dentro de la casa.

Sonic sólo pudo suspirar y tratar de animarse.

Ahora que sabía la verdad y más o menos cómo estaba la situación en ese mundo, era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Si no podía revivir a Amy, al menos salvaría el futuro de ésta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

El panorama no parecía muy alentador como bien le había predicho Amy. La gente no paraba de mirarlo de una forma extraña, como desconfiando o incluso había sentido sobre él miradas de deseo. Aquello le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Tenía que haber alguna manera de regresar a su mundo; aunque el caso era cómo.

Las perspectivas de encontrar cualquier tipo de empleo honrado eran bastantes escasas, por no decir nulas. Mirara donde mirara no veía nada más que a los humanos trabajando, y si tenían algún empleado medio animal era para hacer las tareas más desagradables y encima encadenados con aquellos malditos collares de control. No pudo más que suspirar y apoyarse pesadamente sobre la pared de una pequeña tienda de alimentación. Ahora que lo pensaba, al final no había probado bocado en todo un día. Con la desagradable escenita de la noche pasada ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de una sopa. Y Amy aquella mañana se había levantado demasiado temprano y con prisas. ¿Cómo le iría en aquella casa? ¿Sería verdad que sólo se dedicaba a limpiar o sólo lo había dicho para tranquilizar su conciencia? Deseaba volver a verla, pero le había dejado en claro que no podían hacerlo. Era muy extraño ser rechazado por Amy y sonrió ante este pensamiento. No se acordaba de si alguna vez la había echado de menos en su vida; pero ahora que la había perdido… Su humor cambió radicalmente y agachó las orejas por el vacío que sintió en su pecho. La joven eriza no se merecía morir de aquella manera tan cruel y apretó sus puños con fuerza para tratar de alejar aquellos malos pensamientos de su mente.

Justo en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado. Se escucharon gritos de socorro desde el interior de la tienda haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Cuando fue a mirar dentro, éste fue arrollado por un tipo que salió corriendo calle abajo. Un hombre de aspecto mayor salió arrastrando los pies gritando que le habían robado todo el dinero de la caja. La gente se quedó parada ante la tienda sólo para escuchar los lamentos de aquel hombre, pero sin que nadie hiciera algo para atrapar al culpable. Sonic se levantó para sacudirse el polvo y miró al tipo de la tienda.

Tranquilícese, por favor- le dijo al anciano- Me encargaré de ese sujeto.

¿Tú? ¿Y cómo lo harás si ha salido corriendo y no sabes ni por dónde andará ya? Además, iba armado. ¡Esta es mi ruina!- dijo sollozando.

Eso no es ningún problema, abuelo- dijo estirando- No tardaré mucho en traerle de vuelta su dinero.

Sonic salió corriendo a buena velocidad ante las miradas de asombro de la gente. Pegó un gran salto y se encaramó a las azoteas de algunos edificios bajos sin dejar de correr. No tardó mucho en dar con el tipo que había robado en la tienda. Frunció el ceño y saltó justo delante de éste derribándolo.

¡¿Pero a ti que carajo te pasa, bicho?!

Deberías lavarte esa boca de cloaca que tienes. Además, no soy un bicho sino un erizo.

Como si hubiese una gran diferencia, rata- dijo sonriendo cínicamente- Aparta de mi camino si no quieres que te atraviese la frente de un disparo, enano.

¡Ja!, como si eso fuera posible- dijo mirándose los guantes y colocándoselos bien- Devuelve el dinero a ese pobre anciano si no quieres recibir una paliza.

¿Y se supone que tú me la vas a dar? No me hagas reír y quítate de mi camino ahora.

Sonic sólo sonrió y lo miró divertido. A aquel tipo se le iba todo el gas por la boca, pero era obvio que estaba muerto de miedo y le temblaban hasta las rodillas. Se puso en guardia al verlo sacar su arma y tratar de apuntarle. Esquivó ágilmente una de las balas ante el asombro del ladrón y éste se dedicó a disparar a diestro y siniestro causando el pánico entre los transeúntes que por allí pasaban.

¡Hey!- gritó Sonic- ¡Vas a herir a alguien! ¡¿Estás loco?!

No se lo pensó más y se lanzó contra él para hacerle un spin attack y derribarlo. La policía llegó justo en ese momento para ver con asombro como el tipo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Estaban totalmente desconcertados, ¿a quién debían detener? El erizo parecía altamente sospechoso pero el tipo era quien llevaba la pistola en la mano y el dinero justo a su lado.

Al fin llegaron- dijo Sonic-, ya pueden llevárselo.

Tú no nos das órdenes- le gritó uno de los agentes- Además, deberíamos llevarte también a comisaría para interrogarte.

¿Qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y eso por qué?

¿Por qué un zoomorfo se metería en asuntos de humanos? Admítelo, querías llevarte el dinero, ¿verdad?

Este mundo está enfermo- dijo con rabia- Sólo traté de ayudar a un pobre anciano y ¿es así como me lo pagan? ¿Sospechando de mí?

Tienes suerte de que nuestro presidente aún no haya dado la orden de encerraros a todos. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo- dijeron riendo- Ahora largo de aquí, animal.

Sonic le gruñó, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron; no sin antes arrebatarles el dinero del robo y saliendo a velocidad supersónica de allí ante los gritos de protesta de los policías.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, todo el mundo se había dispersado dejando al anciano solo con su tristeza. Sonic entró un poco indeciso, ¿y si éste llamaba a la policía para que lo arrestasen? Le escuchó hablarle desde dentro.

¿Pudiste dar con él?- dijo esperanzado.

Sí, abuelo- dijo entrando para darle su dinero- Debería tener más cuidado.

¡Muchas gracias!- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- Es la tercera vez en esta semana y ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy tan cansado para oponer resistencia y la policía ya no me tiene en cuenta.

¿Está solo? ¿Por qué no contrata a alguien joven para ayudarlo? Al menos disuadiría a los ladrones.

No tendría cómo pagarle- suspiró- Es un pequeño negocio y no da mucho dinero.

Sonic sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

¡¿Y si me contrata a mí?! Necesito un trabajo.

¿Qué?- dijo ajustándose las gafas para verlo mejor- Eres un zoomorfo. Tendría que tener una licencia para comprarte y los collares de control son caros.

No way!- dijo molesto- No necesito un collar, no voy a escaparme o rebelarme.

No sé, chico… no lo veo claro.

Por favor, estoy desfallecido de hambre- dijo agarrándose el estómago- Lo único que necesito es comida y un sitio donde quedarme.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog.

Yo soy Martin- dijo estrechándole la mano- Veo que eres un buen chico y que podemos beneficiarnos mutuamente. Si prometes serme fiel, puedes quedarte.

¡Sí!- gritó de alegría- ¡Se lo prometo!, trabajaré en lo que me pida.

Ven por aquí- dijo levantándose de la silla donde había permanecido sentado- Tienes que asearte y comer algo.

Al fin- dijo sintiendo que su suerte empezaba a cambiar.

Mientras, algo alejada de donde se encontraba Sonic, Amy miraba seria a través de uno de los ventanales de la casa donde trabajaba. No podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por la suerte de Sonic quien parecía muy perdido y necesitado.

Amy, querida- le dijo una voz de hombre- Si sigues removiendo el café lo vas a marear.

¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- Lo siento, profesor, aquí tiene su café.

Gracias- dijo tomando un sorbo mientras seguía enfrascado en sus papeles- Te ha salido excelente como siempre.

Muchas gracias, profesor- dijo sonriente- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

Me preguntaba- dijo indecisa- ¿Cree que se puede viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo?

El hombre dejó su taza y la miró con intensidad por encima de sus gafas.

- ¿Y a qué viene ese planteamiento tan profundo?

- Sólo es por mera curiosidad- dijo apurada-; pero supongo que le he preguntado una tontería.

- En absoluto, querida- dijo sonriente-, tu pregunta me es interesantísima. Para ello tendría que hablarte de la teoría de la relatividad… En fin, el presupuesto básico de la teoría de la relatividad es que la localización de los sucesos físicos, tanto en el tiempo como en el espacio son relativos al estado de movimiento del observador: así, la longitud de un objeto en movimiento o el instante en que algo sucede, a diferencia de lo que sucede en mecánica newtoniana, no son invariantes absolutos, y diferentes observadores en movimiento relativo entre sí diferirán respecto a ellos (las longitudes y los intervalos temporales, en relatividad son relativos y no absolutos)…

- Profesor, creo que no me estoy enterando de nada- dijo apurada- Sólo quería saber si alguien ha conseguido viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo. ¿Sería posible?

- No hay nada en este universo que no pueda ser posible, querida- dijo sonriéndole- sólo improbable. Pero ¿a qué viene tanta insistencia con ese tema?

- Es que…- no estaba segura de si debía hablarle de Sonic o no- ¡Es igual! Mejor debería terminar de hacer las tareas y tender la ropa ya que tenemos un sol tan esplendido hoy.

- Como gustes- dijo volviendo a sus papeles-, pero si sientes curiosidad no deberías reprimírtela.

- No importa- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento frente a él.

Justo en ese momento llamaban al timbre de la puerta. Amy fue corriendo a abrir y se quedó muy seria ante las personas que tenía delante de ella. Era el hijo del señor McGregor, un hombre alto y arrogante; que la hacía sentir muy incómoda cuando la miraba. Siempre iba acompañado por su lacayo, un zoomorfo de aspecto serio y sombrío llamado Shadow. Jamás hablaba, siempre distante y taciturno… era poco menos que un esclavo de la familia McGregor; pero lo que más la inquietaba era cuando éste la miraba de reojo, eso le hacía ponerle los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué tenía que tener el señor McGregor por hijo un tipo tan despreciable como ese? Además, se notaba que no quería a su padre nada más que para pedir dinero que se gastaba alegremente en vicios. Siempre insinuando cosas desagradables a sus oídos cuando estaban a solas, haciéndola estremecer de miedo. Ojalá no se acercara a ella nunca.

Buenas tardes, señor McGregor- dijo con un hilo de voz- Su padre está en el salón de té descansando.

Muchas gracias, querida- dijo pasando- Shadow, acompaña a nuestra querida Amy a la cocina y tráeme algo para almorzar. Con el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo aún.

No se moleste, ya voy yo- dijo la eriza.

Pero es su deber- dijo serio y tajante- Shadow, ve.

Sí, amo- dijo haciendo una profunda inclinación.

Acompáñame por aquí, Shadow- dijo en un susurro para indicarle el camino que ya conocía.

Ambos se metieron dentro de la enorme cocina de aquella impresionante casa y revisaron la despensa en busca de algo que pudieran prepararle a un hombre que le gustaba comer sólo exquisiteces. Amy se sentía incómoda estando a solas con ese sujeto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que trabajar con él. Sin embargo, parecía más taciturno y cansado que otras veces, más distante y callado. Vio con asombro como a Shadow se le doblaron las rodillas y se tuvo que agarrar al borde de una enorme mesa de madera. Amy se asustó y fue corriendo hasta éste para ver si se encontraba bien.

¡Shadow! ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupada- ¿Qué es lo que…?

No te he pedido que te ocupes de mí- dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados por los parpados.

Tienes mal aspecto. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Nada, olvídate de mí y termina de hacer las tareas.

¿Qué…?- dijo abriendo los ojos- Tienes sangre en el cuello.

No es nada- dijo poniéndose en pie- Sólo una pequeña descarga.

¿Pequeña?- dijo al tiempo que buscaba un paño húmedo para limpiarle la herida- Déjame que te la desinfecte al menos. Has tenido que ponerle de muy mal humor esta vez para que te haga algo así.

El erizo negro prefirió no contestar y se sentó en una de las sillas para dejar que Amy le limpiase la sangre de la herida. Sentía un gran alivio al pasarle ésta el paño mojado por la carne viva.

Es refrescante - dijo en un susurro- Gracias, Amy.

De nada- dijo contenta pues era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Cuál?- preguntó dudosa.

¿Es verdad que te contrataron para darle placer al viejo?

Amy sintió muchas nauseas al escuchar aquella pregunta. Nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan humillada y sintió ganas de liarse a golpes con él; pero todos sabían de donde venía y para qué eran la mayoría de las de su raza. Casi se pone a llorar delante de Shadow, pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

Tu jefe me contrató para ese cometido, no el señor McGregor- dijo con seriedad- Además, es un hombre muy bueno y no me fuerza a hacer nada de eso.

¿Y si te lo pidiera?- preguntó inquisitivo- ¿Lo harías?

¡Eso no va a pasar!- dijo enojada- Ahora, si ya te encuentras mejor…

Para ser una chica tan pobre deberías ser algo más modesta, ¿no crees?

¿A ti qué te pasa? Creo que desvarías como el loco de tu amo.

Cuidado o puedes pagarlo caro- dijo sonriendo de lado- Las paredes tienen oídos, ¿sabes?

Me da igual, yo sólo le debo lealtad a su padre- dijo con los brazos en jarras.

Sí, pero algún día el viejo morirá y entonces… pasaras a formar parte de su familia.

La chica se quedó consternada y sin aliento al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle. Aquello sí que sería una auténtica desgracia y preferiría trabajar con las chicas o incluso morirse antes que llegar a formar parte de la casa de ese mal nacido.

Shadow tomó la bandeja con el almuerzo y salió sin siquiera mirarla un instante.

Se sentó a la mesa y no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Se echó a llorar sobre sus brazos para acallar su llanto y entonces se le vino a la mente la cara sonriente de Sonic. No sabía por qué pero deseaba que todo lo que le había contado fuese verdad, que existía otro mundo mejor que el suyo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se la llevara con él lejos de allí y de todos, así no tendría que pasar tanto miedo. Pero aquello sólo eran fantasías de un pobre chico que estaba confuso y nada más.

**Hola:**

**Pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Espero de corazón que les esté gustando y cualquier comentario que tengan o pregunta, no duden en escribirla. **

**Saludos de, Rinoa83.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

Después de una semana de arduo trabajo, Sonic por fin se había adaptado a su nuevo estilo de vida. Había encontrado en el señor Martin un buen patrón, amigo y socio; ambos se beneficiaban de su trato. Sonic consiguió ganarse el respeto dentro de la comunidad. Aunque al principio les costó asimilar a los clientes que un zoomorfo "libre" se encargara de sus compras. Pero viendo con qué eficiencia y velocidad trabajaba, no tardaron en tomarle bastante cariño. De hecho, se había corrido la voz del buen servicio que prestaba y las ganancias se estaban viendo incrementadas de forma espectacular. Por si esto fuera poco, no había habido más intentos de robo dentro de la tienda y todo gracias a un pequeño erizo azul. El anciano no podía estar más feliz de su inesperada nueva adquisición. Sonic tenía algo especial, un carisma inigualable y una personalidad arrolladora; además de un extraño atractivo para las chicas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes.

Por su parte, Sonic no había vuelto a saber nada más de las chicas o incluso de preocuparse en volver a su hogar. Habían sucedido las cosas tan de repente que todo lo demás se había vuelto secundario para él; pero ahora que estaba más tranquilo se preguntaba cómo podría regresar a Mobius. Aquel mundo no le terminaba de gustar, pues había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar inmediatamente ese empleo. Le daría mucha pena dejar a Martin pero aquel no era su mundo y echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos… e incluso a Amy. Pero, por más que le doliera, ella no iba a regresar y tenía que aceptar el hecho de que la había perdido para siempre. El único consuelo que le quedaba era ver a la Amy de esta realidad, pero aun así no era lo mismo pues ambas eran muy distintas entre sí.

En estas cavilaciones estaba cuando Martin lo llamó para llevar una tanda de recados a varios clientes. Tomó las bolsas con las compras y, una vez más, salió a velocidad supersónica para volver a los pocos minutos de haberse marchado. Martin lo recibió con alegría a su vuelta.

Cada día te esfuerzas más en hacer los pedidos en menos tiempo.

No es eso, la verdad es que me estoy acostumbrando a andar por estas calles- dijo sonriendo-, no pensé que se me harían tan familiares.

Sí, es verdad- dijo pensativo- Has estado una semana trabajando desde que te conocí y aún no me has dado ningún problema. Gracias, Sonic, por todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo.

No hay de qué- dijo mientras echaba el cierre al negocio pues ya era tarde.

Sabes- dijo Martin yendo detrás del mostrador-, creo que te has ganado una recompensa.

Éste sacó unos cuantos billetes de la caja y se los extendió hacia Sonic quien los miró sorprendido.

Deberías salir a divertirte ya que lo has hecho tan bien.

¿De verdad?- dijo aceptando el dinero- ¿Se nos permite a los zoomorfos salir a divertirnos?

Los que cobran un sueldo sí- dijo riendo- Son pocos, pero los hay.

Gracias- contestó entusiasmado-, aunque no sé dónde ir.

Hay un cine no muy lejos de aquí y siempre existen muchas otras distracciones en una ciudad tan grande como esta. No te será difícil encontrar un sitio donde pasar el rato.

Pero, solo… - la bombilla pareció encendérsele a Sonic en la cabeza. No tenía por qué pasar la noche solo, claro que conocía a alguien en aquel mundo y además estaba deseando contarle las buenas noticias.

Después de asearse un poco y despedirse de Martin, salió a la calle para tratar de localizar el local donde trabajaban las chicas. Aquello no debía ser complicado, o tal vez sí… Lo único que recordaba era la parte de atrás, nunca había visto la delantera del edificio; lo único que recordaba era que había una gran panadería de esquina y el pequeño callejón donde se había rencontrado con "Rouge y Blaze". Aparte de eso, no recordaba mucho más y le daba demasiada vergüenza preguntar por un sitio de tan mala reputación. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que tratar de localizarlo por él mismo. Luego de estar por más de media hora dando vueltas alrededor de los barrios que más o menos conocía bien, dio por fin con la panadería y el susodicho callejón.

Se paró delante de la puerta trasera, pero recordaba que las chicas le habían dicho que había una entrada de clientes. Lo más seguro es que pudiera acceder más fácilmente por ahí, pues la puertecita del callejón daba a la cocina y no parecía haber luz desde el interior. Rodeó el edificio y localizó la entrada sintiendo un gran nudo en la boca del estómago. La gente parecía entrar y salir alegremente sin que los demás se parasen a mirar siquiera lo que estaban haciendo, quizás en ese mundo no estaba tan mal visto y era común entrar a este tipo de locales. Tuvo que armarse de valor para caminar lo más normalmente posible y entrar rápido cerrando la puerta tras de sí mirando a todos lados. Cuando se tranquilizó pudo observar con más detenimiento a su alrededor y comprobar que se encontraba en un elegante hall con las paredes empapeladas de rojo y flores de lis estampadas de color dorado, suelos marmolados con alfombras carmesí y estatuas decorativas que daban un aspecto lujoso al ambiente. Sonic se rascó la cabeza y miró desconcertado, ¿se habría equivocado de sitio? Pero no tardó mucho en observar a varios tipos del brazo de jovencitas, riendo y bebiendo. No, aquel lugar era el correcto y se acercó al mostrador de caoba que había al lado de una gran escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

¿Hay alguien?- dijo mirando a todos lados y vio una campanilla de servicio. La tocó y acto seguido casi se cae de espaldas al comprobar quién era la que le estaba atendiendo.

Buenas noches, joven- dijo una bella coneja- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

A Sonic se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Aquella a la que estaba viendo no era otra que la madre de Cream, Vanilla. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba fríamente no era exactamente ella, pero ambas eran idénticas aunque con una personalidad y destino muy distinto.

Busco a una chica- dijo tímidamente enrojeciendo hasta la raíz de las púas.

¿Te manda tu señor?- preguntó inquisitiva, a lo que Sonic negó con la cabeza- Así que es para ti.

Bueno…- balbuceó.

Es tu primera vez, ¿no es eso?- dijo divertida.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo tartamudeando- Yo lo que quiero…

Sé lo que quieres- dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice- Ya verás que variedad de chicas tan bonitas tenemos y todas están muy preparadas. Nunca olvidarás tu primera experiencia, siempre que tengas dinero.

Sí lo tengo, pero…- dijo sintiendo mucho calor. ¡¿Por qué hacía tanto calor allí dentro?!

¡Estupendo!- dijo alegremente- Mira- dijo mostrándole un catálogo en piel con fotos de chicas en lencería- ¿Cuál es la que más te gusta? Esta de aquí es muy guapa y esta otra es muy popular entre nuestros clientes.

Si no niego que todas sean chicas maravillosas- dijo cerrando el libro-, pero yo estoy buscando a una persona en concreto.

¡Ah! ¡Haber empezado por ahí!- dijo mirándolo sonriente- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de la chica?

Amy Rose- dijo en un susurro- Me gustaría…

No- dijo tajante y cambiando la expresión de la cara.

¿Qué?

No sé quién te ha podido hablar de ella, pero no puedes verla.

¿Por qué no?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Porque no está disponible. Un cliente importante la compró en exclusiva y dijo que nadie más la tocase. Por eso no está en el catálogo, ni siquiera llego a entender cómo sabes de su existencia.

Es una larga historia, pero yo sólo quiero verla.

He dicho que no- dijo enfadada- O buscas a otra…

Hola, guapo- dijo una voz sensual al tiempo que agarraba a Sonic del brazo- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Te veo mucho mejor que la última vez.

¡Rouge!- dijo sorprendido de ver a la murciélago allí.

¿Lo conoces, Rouge?- la miró inquisitiva- ¿Es cliente tuyo?

Rouge suspiró largamente y se separó lentamente de Sonic para mirar a la coneja.

Ojalá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, pero la verdad es que lo conocimos en la calle.

Así que coincidieron. Y por casualidad, ¿estaba Amy con ustedes?

Pues sí- dijo despreocupada- ¿por qué?

Aquí tu amigo quiere verla de nuevo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Eso no es problema- dijo riendo-, es totalmente inofensivo.

Ambas lo miraron de arriba abajo y se observaron. Vanilla puso los ojos en blanco y le dio permiso a Rouge para que lo acompañara hasta la habitación de Amy. La verdad es que la eriza se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando lo viese. Desde que Sonic había desaparecido parecía más abatida que otras veces, así que el chico le subiría el ánimo aunque fuera un rato.

Dile a nuestra querida rosita que tiene una visita- dijo misteriosa- Me encantaría ver la cara de nuestra princesita cuando vea a su príncipe "azul".

¿Quieres que la avise de que tiene una "visita"?- dijo divertida- ¿No crees que es pasarte, Rouge?

Será divertido.

¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- preguntó intrigado Sonic.

Dejemos que se ponga un poco más cómoda después de su jornada- le guiñó un ojo- Estaremos en la sala de espera tomando algo los dos. Avísanos cuando esté todo listo.

¡Ay, Rouge!- suspiró-, pero como el jefe se entere de esto…

No se va a enterar- dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Sonic del brazo para llevarlo a una elegante sala de estar privada donde le sirvió una bebida de sabor bastante dulce.

Al poco rato de estar allí fueron avisados por una de las chicas y Rouge acompañó a Sonic a través de las elegantes escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. No recordaba haber estado en ese pasillo, sin embargo, Rouge se paró ante una de las puertas lacadas en blanco y tocó para obtener una respuesta desde el interior. Sonic reconoció enseguida la voz de la eriza y le dio las gracias a Rouge por haberle ayudado a rencontrarse con su amiga. Ésta sólo sonrió y le abrió la puerta para que entrase. Cuando estuvo dentro cerró la puerta rápidamente dejando a Sonic encerrado con Amy.

Éste se había quedado estático como si de una estatua se tratase y más rojo que un trozo de carbón ardiendo. Tenía ante sí a Amy en lencería de color negro y una bata de seda negra transparente. Al principio ésta también se había quedado parada por la impresión pero después su cara reflejó la alegría que le daba volver a verlo y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Sonic sintió la presión del pecho de Amy contra el suyo y tuvo que separarse rápidamente o podría perder los papeles.

¡Sonic! ¡Estás aquí!- dijo contenta- Te hacía en tu mundo porque no has dado señales de vida en una semana.

Lo siento- dijo apurando- La verdad es que estuve trabajando.

¿Trabajando?

¡Sí! ¡Encontré un empleo de repartidor en una pequeña tienda de alimentación!

¡Pero eso es fantástico! ¿Lo dices de verdad?- dijo sorprendida.

¡Claro! De hecho, hoy me han dado dinero para poder gastarlo en lo que yo quiera.

Vaya… -dijo ruborizada- Y, ¿quieres gastarlo así?- dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

¡No! ¡Te equivocas!- dijo buscando el pomo de la puerta con desesperación- Yo no…

¡Jajaja!- rio Amy- Era una broma, relájate.

¿Por qué todas os dedicáis a tomarme el pelo?

Porque eres tan tímido con las chicas que es fácil hacerte este tipo de bromas.

Ya- se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

Amy lo miró contenta y después se sentó en la cama. Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber qué más decir hasta que la chica suspiró y lo miró con atención. Sonic estaba con mejor aspecto que antes, se notaba que comía bien y estaba limpio. Se alegró mucho internamente por él.

¿Te gustaría que fuésemos al cine?- le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Al cine?- preguntó- Entonces, ¿es en serio que te dan dinero?

Sí- asintió- No quería ir solo y pensé que llevaba tiempo sin saber cómo van las cosas por aquí; así podríamos hablar más sobre tu mundo. Aunque si no quieres…

¡Claro que quiero!- dijo poniéndose en pie- Espérame en recepción y bajo en un minuto. No puedo salir así… ¿no crees?

Por supuesto… te esperaré abajo si no te molesta.

Sonic salió casi disparado escaleras abajo y tanto Rouge como Vanilla sonrieron cómplices.

¿Ya habéis terminado? ¡Qué rapidez!

De eso nada- dijo ofendido- Ahora vamos a salir al cine, así que no la esperéis levantadas.

Creo que no es buena idea cortejar a una chica así- dijo seria Rouge-, podrías llevarte una desilusión bastante grande.

¿Quién corteja a nadie?- dijo elevando una ceja- Sólo somos amigos y nada más.

Ya, lo que tú digas- dijo en tono aburrido- Ahí viene tu cita, diviértanse.

No es…

Gracias, Rouge- dijo Amy tomándolo del brazo y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga- No volveremos tarde, tengo que madrugar. Y no se preocupen que sé cuidarme sola, además tengo a Sonic para que me haga de guardaespaldas. ¡Ya les contaré la película!

¡Qué suerte tienen algunas!- suspiró Vanilla- Diviértete.

¡Adiós! – dijo Amy tirando de Sonic hacia la salida.

Cuando ambos salieron a la calle era ya noche cerrada y las farolas se habían encendido alumbrando con su tenue luz. Anduvieron un rato hasta llegar a una zona de cines y restaurantes, y se metieron en una de las salas para poder disfrutar de una película de ficción que estaba teniendo mucho éxito en taquilla. Luego cenaron en un restaurante de comida rápida, ya que Sonic llevaba bastante tiempo que no probaba un hot dog y le apetecía mucho. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien, pero por desgracia se tenían que despedir pues Amy no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera. No se lo había dicho a Sonic, pero seguramente recibiría una buena reprimenda por haberse escapado sin pedir permiso; aunque si lo hubiera pedido la respuesta sería no y no habría disfrutado tanto como esa noche. Valía la pena por estar un rato a solas con él. Cuando por fin la acompañó hasta la puerta trasera del callejón, ambos se sentaron en la escalera para despedirse y hablar por última vez.

Gracias, por lo de esta noche- dijo Amy mirándolo- Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Yo también me lo he pasado en grande, hacia bastante tiempo que no salía.

Tu amiga era muy afortunada de tenerte.

La verdad es que nunca salí con ella aunque la pobre insistiera tanto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

Ojalá pudiese ayudarte a recuperar a tu amiga, pero yo no soy ella.

Lo sé, sois bastante distintas- dijo suspirando- Pero me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Amy.

Lo mismo digo- dijo mirando su reloj y pegando un salto- ¡¿Esta hora es?!

¿Es muy tarde?- preguntó preocupado.

No te preocupes- dijo apurada-, ya me inventaré una excusa.

Amy…- dijo al tiempo que era sorprendido por un beso de ésta en su mejilla a modo de despedida.

Buenas noches, Sonic- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Buenas noches, Amy- dijo sonriendo y llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla.

Permaneció parado alumbrado por la pequeña farola del callejón. Pero, cuando se disponía a marcharse, sintió como alguien discutía a voces… y lo que era peor, en el cuarto de Amy. El corazón le dio un vuelco y presintió que algo malo podía pasarle a la eriza. Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. No le quedó más remedio que derribarla y subir las escaleras de la cocina hasta el dormitorio de ésta quien parecía estar llorando- ¡Amy!- gritó para abrir la puerta de una patada y entonces se quedó estático ante esa persona- ¡¿TÚ?!

**¿A quién ha podido ver Sonic para sorprenderse tanto? ¿Qué sucederá con Amy ahora?**

**Pues si lo quieren saber no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo la semana que viene.**

**Hasta entonces…**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA y Archie comics.

Sonic aún no podía creerse la escena que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Amy se encontraba sentada junto a la cama, sollozando quedamente y sangrando un poco por la nariz, mientras que su "jefe" miraba a Sonic sin comprender quién demonios era aquél tipo y cómo se atrevía a allanar su club privado y, sobre todo, la habitación de una de sus chicas. Lo que es más, acababa de llamarla incluso por su nombre…

Así que tú eres el bastardo que se está dedicando a sacarla furtivamente del local, ¿no?- dijo éste despectivamente- Tienes mucha cara de aparecer por aquí después de vuestra pequeña fiestecita privada. Como no me pagues lo que me debes…

¿De qué diantres estás hablando?- dijo cortante- No te debo nada porque no hicimos nada.

Ya…- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- Y crees que he nacido ayer y no has tenido ocasión para…

¡Basta!- dijo furioso Sonic- ¿Con qué derecho le haces esto a las chicas?

Justo en ese momento llegaron las demás para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Rouge y Blaze se encontraban entre las primeras de la fila, quedándose muy sorprendidas de ver a los dos chicos enfrentarse cara a cara. Ya sabían que algo así podría suceder y las consecuencias serían graves. Amy era la favorita de su jefe e iría a buscarla como casi todas las noches, sobre todo cuando perdía en el juego, entonces tenía que desquitarse con alguna de ellas.

El derecho que me da el contrato que firmaron conmigo- dijo despreocupadamente.

De todas formas no lo tienes para maltratarlas o aprovecharte de ellas- dijo apretando los puños- Si les tocas un pelo más te juro que…

¿Qué harás?- dijo serio encarándose con él.

¿Quieres salir fuera, Scourge?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿O sólo tienes valor con una mujer?

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo sorprendido- Es igual, vayamos atrás y partámonos la cara.

Será un placer. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darte una lección- dijo estrechando la mirada.

Ambos se dirigieron al pasillo ante el asombro de las chicas que los seguían para no perderse detalle. Ese chico había tenido la osadía de enfrentarse a su jefe. Justo cuando llegaron a las escaleras para bajarlas, Sonic recibió una patada desde atrás haciéndolo rodar peldaños abajo ante el griterío de las chicas asustadas y la risa de Scourge quien había aprovechado un descuido de éste para tomarlo desprevenido por la espalda. Sonic no paraba de retorcerse de dolor por el fuerte golpe, pero al ver que su oponente pensaba pisotearlo en el suelo, giró sobre sí mismo y lo agarró por un pie haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Aprovechó ese momento para levantarse como pudo y ambos salieron a trompicones del local entre puñetazos y patadas.

Sonic sentía que tenía el costado lastimado por la caída y se lo agarraba con fuerza para poder respirar, mientras que Scourge escupía la sangre que tenía en la boca por el fuerte puñetazo que le acababa de propinar el erizo. El condenado parecía pegar fuerte incluso estando debilitado por la caída, si no tenía cuidado podía salir muy mal parado de allí. Apretó el puño con fuerza para tratar de golpear a Sonic en plena boca del estómago, pero éste fue más rápido y desapareció ante su vista. Las chicas miraban para todos lados al igual que Scourge quien no sabía dónde se había metido ese malnacido. Sin esperárselo, sintió una tremenda patada por la espalda que le hizo caer de boca al suelo y gritar del dolor.

¡Levántate, cobarde!- le gritó Sonic furioso- Si no te levantas…

¡No, Sonic, espera!- gritaron Rouge y Blaze reteniéndolo- Sí le haces algo más pueden encerrarte, ya ha recibido su merecido. Te agradecemos mucho lo que has hecho por nosotras, es más de lo que ningún otro hizo jamás- dijo emocionada Rouge- Ahora, tranquilo.

Sonic se relajó y las miró a ambas. Después se dirigió a Scourge quien se acurrucó por el miedo a que siguiera pegándole y empezó a temblar ante su mirada intensa.

Dame las llaves de las habitaciones.

¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- ¡No puedes arrebatármelas! ¡Tengo derecho…!

¿Quieres que continúe?- haciendo crujir sus nudillos- Dame- esas- llaves.

Éste apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar pero al fin cedió ante la insistencia del erizo. A continuación, Sonic le lanzó el manojo de llaves a Blaze para que las repartiera entra sus compañeras y todas gritaron de alegría al saber que al menos estarían a salvo en sus habitaciones. Scourge ya no volvería a molestarlas por las noches nunca más, sino siempre tendrían a su héroe azul para defenderlas. Se sentían mucho más seguras de sí mismas e incluso algunas se atrevieron a increpar a su jefe mientras Sonic aún se encontraba presente.

Lentamente, se encaminó hacia las escaleras para ver cómo se encontraba Amy quien no había salido con las demás. Cuando la vio, tenía la cabeza gacha entre las rodillas ocultando sus lágrimas y sólo la subió un poco para ver entrar a Sonic en la penumbra de la habitación, pues ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a encender la luz cuando se encontró con Scourge en su cuarto y le pegó un puñetazo en plena cara derribándola al suelo. Fue justo en ese instante que apareció Sonic y no podía comprender qué estaba pasando allí, sólo el griterío de sus compañeras en el callejón.

Amy…- dijo Sonic agachándose a su lado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, no te preocupes- dijo al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

¿Sigues sangrando? ¿Te hizo algo?

No- negó con la cabeza- Ni siquiera duele ya. Además, no es el primer golpe que me da.

Eso no volverá a suceder- dijo en un susurro-, puedes estar tranquila.

Tú no le conoces, Sonic- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- Volverá en cuanto te hayas ido.

Sí es que se atreve- dijo conteniendo su ira- Además, toma…

Sonic cogió con delicadeza la mano de Amy para extendérsela y entregarle una pequeña llave plateada. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se le anegaron en lágrimas al comprender que aquella era la que encajaba en su cerradura. Ahora podría dormir tranquila por las noches sin sobresaltos a pesar del pestillo en su puerta, pues Scourge tenía derecho sobre ellas y les obligaba a mantenerlas abiertas. Eso nunca más iba a pasar y todo gracias a Sonic. No pudo más y se echó a llorar entre los brazos del erizo, cuando éste gritó por el dolor agudo que tenía en el costado. Amy se alarmó porque no lo había abrazado tan fuerte; pero entonces…

Sonic, ¿qué te sucede?

Nada- dijo sobándose el costado- Scourge me tiró por las escaleras.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo preocupada- ¡Déjame verte!

Fue corriendo a encender la luz y vio como el lado derecho tenía una tonalidad oscura. Podía ser algo muy grave si no lo examinaban enseguida. Pero apenas tenía unos pocos ahorros y ningún médico humano lo vería, a menos que…

Sonic, tenemos que ir a ver al señor McGregor- dijo angustiada- Sé que él puede ayudarnos.

Estoy perfectamente, Amy- dijo sonriente- Es sólo un cardenal y nada más.

Podrías tener algo roto. Hazme caso, por favor.

Suspiró- Si insistes tanto…- Sonic la miró y ambos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse en la cocina con las chicas. Tanto Rouge como Blaze los miraron preocupadas, pues no se habían fijado antes en el golpe del chico. Ambas comprendieron que era mejor llevarlo a un médico y cuanto antes mejor.

No se preocupen- dijo Amy para tranquilizarlas- Volveremos lo antes posible.

Ojalá no sea nada grave- dijo Blaze-, nos sentiríamos culpables.

No digáis eso- dijo sonriendo- Estoy bien.

Esperaremos despiertas.

Ambos salieron al frío de la noche y, ante la cabezonería de Sonic, transportó a Amy en brazos hasta la casa en la cual trabajaba la eriza. Ésta golpeó con insistencia para que le abriese la puerta y un hombre de aspecto mayor se le quedó observando asombrado sin saber por qué su asistenta venía a verlo a esas horas de la noche y acompañada por un muchacho que le era familiar.

Amy, querida, pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Por qué lloras?

Señor McGregor- dijo con las manos agarradas en súplica- No sabía a quién más acudir.

Cálmate, pequeña. Pero, pasad- dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrasen.

Señor, sé que usted sabe de medicina y cuando me he encontrado mal siempre ha sabido tratarme. Es… mi amigo- dijo con un hilo de voz- Me defendió pero ha recibido un golpe muy fuerte y…

Déjame ver- dijo observando a Sonic con detenimiento- Te has debido dar un buen golpe, tienes la zona inflamada y necesitaría hacerte algunas radiografías para descartar alguna rotura.

Estoy bien, de verdad- dijo restándole importancia- He recibido golpes mucho más duros que éste.

De todas formas, vamos a ir al hospital.

Pero es que…- dijo apurada-, no tenemos dinero.

Los gastos corren de mi cuenta, querida- dijo sonriéndole- No queremos que le pase nada malo a tu salvador. ¡Qué hubiera hecho yo sin mi asistenta y sin mi mejor cocinera!

¡Gracias!- dijo abrazándolo con efusividad.

Estuvieron casi toda la noche en las urgencias para conocer al final los resultados. Sólo tenía un gran hematoma que le ocupaba el costado derecho, pero nada de roturas ni derrames internos. Así que únicamente tendría que esperar a que desapareciera progresivamente. Por su parte, Amy pudo respirar más tranquila sabiendo que no había sido nada y que todo terminaba bien. No podía estarles más agradecida a aquellas dos personas. Sonic había conseguido acabar con la amenaza constante de Scourge sobre las cabezas de las chicas y, el señor McGregor había demostrado ser un verdadero ser humano de los que ya no quedaban y se había molestado en pagarles todas las pruebas. Estaría eternamente en deuda con él.

Cuando salieron ya estaba empezando a clarear el día y Sonic frunció el ceño. Seguramente, Martin estaría muy preocupado por su repentina desaparición. Amy notó su cara y le preguntó qué le sucedía:

¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te sientes mal?

No es eso- dijo mirándola- Es que pasamos toda la noche fuera.

Es verdad.

Tengo que regresar a la tienda aunque me caiga de sueño- dijo emitiendo un gran bostezo-; pero no le puedo fallar a mi jefe. Ya bastante preocupado debe estar al notar que no dormí allí.

¡Te acompaño!- dijo sin pensar- Si me da su permiso, señor.

Por supuesto, puedes tomarte hoy el día libre para descansar- dijo el hombre- Yo también me lo tomaré. Puede que incluso me pase por la casa de mi hijo.

Gracias- dijo contenta- ¡Vámonos, Sonic!

¡Sin pegar tirones, Amy!- chilló- ¡Recuerda que estoy herido!

¡¿No quedamos en que no te dolía tanto…?!

Al poco tiempo de estar andando, llegaron al pequeño negocio donde trabajaba Sonic. Cuando el anciano lo vio vendado comprendió por qué no había vuelto el chico esa noche. Los hizo pasar a la trastienda y entre los dos le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido. El hombre suspiró y meneó la cabeza, pero no podía culpar a Sonic por querer defender a una chica tan bonita como aquella. Los invitó a tomar algo de desayuno y después no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Sonic que le ayudase con la tienda. Él no podía encargarse solo aunque le diese mucha pena.

Supongo que estarás cansada- dijo el erizo rascándose la cabeza- Como ves, tengo trabajo…

No hace falta que me acompañes, sé caminar sola.

Claro, pero es que…- Sonic se vio sorprendido por el dedo de ésta en su boca para acallarlo.

No digas más- contestó sonriente- Antes de que llegaras a este mundo me las apañaba yo sola y sigo viva. No es que sea una desagradecida pero ya has hecho bastante por mí sin apenas conocerme. Muchas gracias, Sonic.

De nada- dijo mirándola serio- Pero si te vuelve a molestar…

Te lo diré- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¡Ah, me perdí una gran pelea! ¡Qué rabia!

Y eso que no has visto nada- dijo sonriendo de lado.

¡Seguro que llegarías a las finales del Wrestling Chaos!

¿Qué es eso?- dijo curioso.

¡Son combates de lucha libre! ¡Sólo los mejores y más fuertes se presentan! ¡Tienes que venir a verlo con nosotras! ¡No te va a decepcionar!

Parece que incluso tú estás deseando pegarte con alguien- rio.

Ya, pero las chicas sólo podemos animar. No nos dejan participar por tratarse de una competición tan dura, se vale de todo para ganar.

Hum… me está empezando a entrar curiosidad por verlo.

Sonic…- le llamó la atención su patrón.

¡Voy!- dijo apurado- Tengo que dejarte.

Bien… -dijo ruborizada mirándolo- Entonces, adiós, Sonic.

A-adiós…- se despidió sintiendo que el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza. No llegaba a entender por qué, pero esta Amy le hacía sentir cosas muy extrañas. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer por la esquina. Ojalá le hubiese podido acompañar hasta el club, pero ya era bastante tarde cuando se puso a trabajar y todavía le quedaban muchos repartos por hacer.

Mientras, en el mundo de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se encontraban en el taller del primero intentando averiguar algo sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo. Llevaba una semana dándole vueltas a la cabeza de cómo había dejado que sucediera todo aquello. Tails se auto-culpaba por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que nunca se debieron fiar de la palabra de Eggman. Tecleaba frenético sobre su computadora sin descanso día y noche ante la atenta mirada del equidna quien permanecía a su lado callado pero siempre a su disposición para lo que hiciese falta. También estaba preocupado por Sonic aunque no dejara que se notase por su eterna rivalidad. Escuchó a Tails pegar un largo suspiro y se dirigió dónde estaba éste para ver qué le ocurría.

¿Sucede algo, Tails? – dijo acercándose a él por detrás con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

Por más que intento encontrar a Sonic no lo consigo- dijo derrotado- Estoy tratando de rastrear las partículas atómicas que dejaron las esmeraldas para averiguar dónde diantres ha podido mandar Eggman a Sonic, pero me está resultando bastante complicado.

Estoy seguro que darás con él tarde o temprano- dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro- Ten paciencia. Además, Sonic no se rendirá tan fácilmente y regresará con nosotros por sus propios medios. Estoy casi seguro de que ya ha encontrado algo que lo hará volver a casa, aunque cueste admitirlo es… bastante ingenioso. Sin embargo, eso no quita que sea presuntuoso, narcisista…

Knuckles…

¿Qué? ¡Sabes que es verdad!- rio entre dientes- Bueno, no me mires con esa cara y sigamos buscando a Sonic. Además, da un poquito de grima tener a Amy congelada como si fuera un polo, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes para poder enterrarla en condiciones, esto no es natural…

Ojalá nada de esto hubiese pasado- dijo apesadumbrado- Nunca pensé que Sonic daría lo que fuera por recuperar a Amy, incluso abandonar a los demás. Ella jamás regresará con nosotros por desgracia.

Todos la echaremos de menos, pero aun no entiendo por qué tanta espera.

Sólo démosle un poco más de tiempo a Sonic para regresar y que se dé cuenta de su error- dijo el zorro tristemente mirando por la ventana para ver acabar otro día en Mobius.

**Espero que les esté gustando el fic aunque la trama está siendo un poco lenta, por eso voy a empezar a actualizar los lunes y jueves. Poco a poco van saliendo todos los amigos del mundo de Sonic, ¿quién será el próximo/a en aparecer? Pues para saberlo no dejen de leer el próximo jueves. Bye!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

Sonic se estiró y bostezó pesadamente mientras recogía las cajas de fuera para poder cerrar. Las farolas ya habían empezado a encenderse con las últimas luces de aquel día, otro más desde que llegó a aquel mundo extraño. Miró al cielo y empezó a atisbar las primeras pequeñas estrellas en el firmamento. Los colores anaranjados y violáceos del atardecer le sacaron una sonrisa y la suave brisa que corría aquella tarde le despejaron el cansancio acumulado. Habían tenido una mañana bastante ajetreada, pero por fin podría tomarse la tarde libre para él.

Había quedado con las chicas en el club, pues ese día retransmitirían el programa de Wrestling Chaos y sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué era eso. Por lo poco que pudo contarle Amy, se trataba de un concurso de lucha libre muy popular en aquella dimensión. Sólo los mejores luchadores y los más atrevidos osaban enfrentarse en un cuadrilátero para ver quién era el mejor del mundo. La verdad, no es que le entusiasmara ver a tíos como castillos enfrentarse sudorosos y pegarse tortazos como idiotas, pero al menos estaría distraído y podría reírse un buen rato. Esto lo hizo reír internamente y se metió dentro de la tienda para ver si Martin había terminado de hacer caja. Ya tenía ganas de volver a ver a las chicas.

¿Me necesitas para algo más?- dijo Sonic echando las persianas- He quedado con Amy.

¡Ah!, esa chica tan guapa, ¿eh?- dijo mirándolo divertido- ¿Ya te echaste una novia?

¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo algo alterado- Somos buenos amigos, pero no es mi tipo.

Qué lástima, porque hacen buena pareja.

¡¿Y eso por qué?!- dijo ruborizado- Ya sé que nos entendemos muy bien, pero…

Acabarás arrepintiéndote- dijo serio- Se le ve buena chica.

Lo es- dijo casi en un susurro- Sí que lo es, pero me recuerda mucho a otra persona y… no puedo.

No te demores, a las chicas no les gusta que las hagan esperar.

Sí.

Sonic vio cómo su patrón iba a la trastienda para terminar de echar cuentas y hacer inventario para el día siguiente. La verdad es que le había dejado una sensación rara en la boca del estómago, pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspiró para subir a asearse un poco antes de marcharse. Le dio las buenas noches a Martin antes de salir y le aseguró que no se retrasaría mucho, sólo hasta que terminaran los combates. Éste le dijo que no se preocupara, confiaba plenamente en la palabra del erizo y le devolvió el saludo para verlo salir por la puerta.

Cuando llegó al local, entró un poco más decidido que la primera vez. Ahora que conocía el sitio se sentía más seguro y llamó a la campanilla para volver a saludar a la Vanilla de aquella dimensión.

Hola, he quedado con las chicas para ver los combates.

Lo sé- dijo sonriente-, me lo comentaron antes de que llegaras.

Ésta tocó una campanilla y apareció una de las chicas, una hermosa gata blanca.

¿Puedes acompañar a éste chico a la sala de video? Las chicas están allí preparándolo todo.

Sí, señora- dijo ofreciendo su brazo- Por aquí, por favor.

¿Preparándolo todo?- dijo desconfiado- ¿A qué te refieres?

No es ninguna encerrona- rio- Sólo haciendo sándwiches y preparando las bebidas.

¡Oh, bien!- dijo contento- Vamos.

Cuando llegaron, había varias chicas allí congregadas y algunos tipos que no había visto nunca. Entre ellas se encontraban sus amigas, Amy, Rouge y Blaze a las que saludó inmediatamente. Se acercó para preguntar qué era todo aquello.

La gente viene aquí a entretenerse un rato, encanto- dijo Rouge- Es un deporte muy popular.

No sólo nos dedicamos a lo que ya sabes- dijo Blaze guiñándole un ojo.

Por supuesto- dijo apurado-, supongo que existen más diversiones en este mundo.

No te dejes picar por ellas o empezaran a hacerte la vida imposible- escuchó en su oído sobresaltándolo- Ven, he reservado unos asientos para los cuatro- dijo Amy.

Sonic la acompañó hasta un reservado de cuatro asientos desde donde se podía ver la enorme pantalla del salón. Éste se acomodó en uno de los lugares y vio con asombro la mesa central donde había de todo para comer. Desde patatas fritas, snack variados, frutos secos… hasta sándwiches y pollo frito; tampoco escaseaban las bebidas de todo tipo. Pegó un fuerte silbido de admiración al ver tal despliegue de víveres.

¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Qué bien os lo montáis!- dijo riendo Sonic.

Los clientes pagan bastante bien para disfrutar de una buena sesión de Wrestling, así que los tenemos que tener contentos y bien atendidos. ¡Es nuestro día favorito de la semana!

Sonic…- dijo Amy.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando la cara preocupada de ésta- ¿Te sucede algo?

No, verás, es que si ves o escuchas algo extraño…- dijo roja- ¡Lo siento, por no decirlo antes!

Vamos, peque- dijo Rouge-, ¿qué se espera de este lugar?

No te preocupes- dijo apurado-, ya me voy acostumbrando…jajá.

Sólo no te apartes de mi lado, ¿vale?- dijo Amy mirándolo a los ojos.

Por supuesto, para eso he venido, para estar con ustedes.

¡Así se habla!- gritó Rouge- ¡Vamos a ver cómo reparten hostias!

Ya empezamos- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente Blaze- ¡Baja el pie de la mesa, Rouge!

Rouge se emociona con la lucha libre- dijo Amy riendo- ¡Ah!, por cierto, toma.

¿Qué es? –dijo Sonic viendo un papel de bocadillo.

Lo hice para ti- le sonrió- Sé cuánto te gustan los perritos calientes.

¡Vaya!- dijo relamiéndose- ¡Muchas gracias, Amy!

¡Ya va a empezar!- dijo aplaudiendo Rouge entusiasmada- ¡¿Dónde está mi bebida?!

Aquí…- le pasó un refresco Blaze.

La gente empezó a gritar muy animada cuando por fin se encendió la pantalla gigante de aquel salón y salieron los presentadores para presentar a los nuevos participantes de aquella nueva jornada de Wrestling Chaos. Todos vitoreaban a coro a alguno de sus favoritos y silbaban o abucheaban a sus rivales. Había concursantes de todo tipo, tanto humanos como zoomorfos igualaban sus fuerzas en el ring para ver quién conseguía hacerse con el título de campeón mundial. Enfocaron de nuevo a los presentadores para mostrar las tablas clasificatorias- Y en lo alto del todo tenemos, como ya es habitual, al campeón imbatible durante los últimos dos años- ¡Knuckles!- Sonic no pudo más que escupir la bebida que tenía en la boca ante la imagen del equidna rojo amplificada por aquella gigantesca pantalla. Rouge gritó entusiasmada coreando su nombre y Amy se quedó mirando a Sonic que permanecía con la boca abierta por el asombro.

¿Le conoces?- preguntó intrigada- También había un Knuckles en tu mundo, ¿no es eso?

¡Sí!- dijo alucinado- ¡Son idénticos! ¿Me pregunto si es igual de idiota?

No lo creo- sacudió la cabeza negativamente- Es bastante agresivo en el cuadrilátero; dicen que es muy serio y que no tiene piedad con ninguno de sus contrincantes, ni siquiera con los novatos.

Típico de Knuckles…- dijo arqueando una ceja- Será entretenido verlo luchar, se entrega a tope.

Los combates comenzaron al toque de campana y Sonic pudo comprobar que era todo cierto lo que le había contado Amy. Aquella gente no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de luchar y se tiraban de todo, pegaban con lo primero que pillaran y apenas había faltas en combate. Era una auténtica salvajada, pero la gente parecía disfrutarlo. Contra más sangre se viera en el ring más se entusiasmaban y el erizo sólo pudo mirar con una mezcla de asco y curiosidad las peleas. Hasta que salió Knuckles y entonces la cosa se puso más interesante si cabía. Éste se enfrentaba a un tipo enorme que le sacaba dos cuerpos y era el doble de ancho que él, pero no por eso se echó para atrás y crujió sus nudillos ante el griterío entusiasmado del público, incluso los de la sala estaban expectantes por verlo en acción. Knuckles era bastante ágil y rápido con los pies, y sus puños volaban con habilidad a las partes clave de su contrincante. Apenas se le veía en pantalla los guantes por la velocidad con que atacaba sin piedad. Sonic sonrió de lado y no perdía detalle de las técnicas que estaba empleando. Muchas eran muy parecidas a las que usaba en su mundo, otras realmente le sorprendieron; pero en general era el mismo Knuckles que ya conocía. Cuando terminaron los combates, Knuckles volvía estar el primero de la lista y entonces… anunciaron algo que Sonic nunca esperaría.

¡Y una semana más hemos llegado al final de nuestro programa!

¡Ya pronto empezarán las semifinales para ver quién se lleva este año el trofeo más preciado!

Te refieres a…- dijo misterioso uno de los presentadores.

¡Sí, el diamante Chaos!

Sonic se puso en pie al escuchar aquel nombre y ver en pantalla una gema muy parecida a las que había en su mundo. Nadie le había hablado nunca de esas joyas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco le había preguntado a ninguna de las chicas e incluso a Martin. Apretó el puño con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que participar como sea en ese campeonato para hacerse con ella.

Amy, ¿cómo puedo participar?- dijo serio haciendo que lo mirase desconcertada.

¿Quieres participar?- preguntó Rouge divertida- Sí que te ha dado fuerte.

Necesito tener esa joya.

¿Para qué? ¿Piensas regalársela a alguien?

Creo que es una Esmeralda del Caos.

¿Una qué?- dijo la murciélago algo achispada por el licor- Mira, no es por desilusionarte pero… no tienes nada que hacer, chico. ¡Knuckles es el mejor!- gritó alzando el puño.

No le hagas caso- dijo Blaze-, ya se le subió la bebida a la cabeza.

Tú te callas, estás igual de borracha que yo- giró los ojos.

¿De verdad que vas a participar?- dijo Amy en un susurro- No sé, después de lo que acabas de ver… Podrías salir muy mal parado.

No te preocupes, sé luchar y soy bastante rápido- dijo sonriéndole- Ni siquiera me tocarán.

Puedo ayudarte a inscribirte si es lo que deseas.

Me encantaría- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Es muy importante para mí, Amy.

Bien- asintió lentamente.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron dejando sólo algunas auxiliares y sonó música de ambiente por la sala. Era hora de disfrutar de la compañía de las chicas y Rouge fue la primera en alejarse de la mesa para ir hasta donde estaba un tipo solitario en la barra que había allí. Muchas parejas reían y se besaban detrás de las cortinas de los pequeños reservados.

Será mejor que nos despidamos por hoy- dijo Amy-, ya se terminó todo.

¿Por qué no se queda un rato?- dijo Blaze echándole una miradita- Ahora que empieza esto a ambientarse. Deberías soltarte un poco más y disfrutar de la compañía, Sonic.

Blaze se le acercó al oído haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Está deseando que la tomes entre tus brazos y la beses, no seas tonto y aprovecha.

¿Qué dices?- dijo mirando de soslayo a Amy que removía los hielos de su bebida distraída.

Vamos, sólo te acercas un poco, le pasas el brazo por encima y ¡zas!

¡¿Zas?!- dijo abriendo los ojos para mirar los de la gata muy cerca de su cara.

Sí siempre eres tan tímido no te vas a comer nada con ninguna- dijo dándole un leve empujón- Ya verás como no te arrepientes después. Sino observa a una experta- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a otro de los chicos que había en el salón. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos se lo llevaba del brazo a uno de los reservados para cerrar las cortinas.

Tanto Amy como Sonic se quedaron solos y sin saber de qué hablar. Aquello se estaba volviendo realmente incómodo y deseaba largarse de allí; pero dejar sola a la chica con esa panda de depravados… Además, había que reconocer que bajo esa luz estaba deslumbrante con aquella minifalda de color negro, un top de color morado brillante y sandalias de tiras anudadas a sus finos tobillos. Le estaban entrando sudores sólo de mirarla y entonces recordó las palabras de Blaze en su cabeza: _"Vamos, sólo te acercas un poco, le pasas el brazo por encima y ¡zas!"-. _Sonic tragó pesadamente y se corrió un poco en el asiento donde estaban sentados para acercarse a la chica lentamente. Hizo como que bostezaba y se estiraba- (que truco más viejo)- y cuando fue a ponerle la mano en el hombro…

Mira qué hora es- dijo levantándose haciendo caer a Sonic de cara en el asiento- No sabía que fuera tan tarde. Debemos madrugar y seguro que Martin se preocupará si no regresas.

Claro- dijo ofuscado.

Te acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo con una ceja arqueada- ¿Sonic?

Voy, tienes razón, ya es tarde.

¿Sucede algo? ¿No te lo has pasado bien?

Claro que sí. Vamos.

Ambos salieron por las puertas dejando a las parejitas pasarlo bien y Sonic se despidió de Vanilla al pasar por delante del mostrador. Cuando salieron a la calle era noche cerrada y hacía un poco de frío para estar mucho tiempo a pie parado. Sin embargo, a Amy eso no parecía preocuparle lo más mínimo pues se quedó un rato más para comentar el Wrestling con Sonic y saber qué le había parecido. Apenas habían podido hablar aquella noche con el ruido de los gritos.

Vas a coger un enfriamiento si no entras- dijo Sonic al verla temblar.

No te preocupes, soy bastante más dura de lo que aparento.

Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche y me ha gustado mucho ver el campeonato.

Si quieres volver otro día te reservaré un asiento.

Pero, ¿qué dirá Scourge?- dijo sorprendido- Por cierto, hoy no le he visto.

Estaba en la sala, pero te ha cogido miedo- dijo con una pequeña risita- Además, estaba con una de sus chicas. Deberías verla…

Creo que sé cómo es- dijo sonriéndole de lado-, y me alegro que se haya olvidado de ti.

Ahora ya no nos molesta más y todo gracias a ti- dijo sonrojada- No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras desde que llegaste a este mundo. Si necesitas algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, para lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.

Sonic se le quedó mirando atentamente y después bajó la mirada por su rostro lentamente hasta sus labios. Los tenía pintados de un bonito tono de color de rosa haciendo juego con sus púas. Si tan sólo tuviese el valor para acercarse hasta ella y besarla como le había explicado Blaze. Levantó sus manos mecánicamente para llevarlas hasta el rostro de Amy quien lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y contuvo el aliento en sus pulmones mientras veía como Sonic la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se acercó poco a poco hasta su cara. Amy cerró los ojos a la espera de que la besase, para sentir sus labios finalmente sobre su frente.

Buenos noches, Amy- dijo seriamente apartándose de ella y saliendo a velocidad supersónica.

Ésta se había quedado con la vista perdida y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué?

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y ahora sí, nos vemos la próxima semana el lunes. Buen fin de semana para todos. **

**Saludos, Rinoa83**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

Aquella mañana había amanecido con un cielo cubierto por unas pequeñas nubes que poco a poco se fueron juntando formando cúmulos mayores. Para cuando llegó el mediodía, una fina llovizna comenzó a caer golpeando suavemente los cristales de aquella hermosa sala de estar. A través de los vitrales, Amy pudo observar como las hojas de las delicadas plantas del alfeizar se balanceaban lentamente por el golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia sobre ellas. Dentro, sólo se escuchaba la cadencia de un reloj de péndulo con su tic tac resonando en sus oídos mientras permanecía con la vista perdida muy lejos de allí.

Aún no se podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando Sonic había tomado su cara entre sus manos para simplemente besarla en la frente. Lo único que demostraba era el gran afecto que le tenía y que se preocupaba por ella como una amiga, pero nada más. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso pues, aunque hacía poco tiempo que lo conocía, era indudable que le gustaba mucho y deseaba que él también se fijase en ella. Esto le hacía sentir rabia y celos al notar las miradas de las otras chicas del club e incluso de sus amigas. Sin embargo, no se podía engañar, no le conocía de nada. No sabía nada de su vida pasada y quizás hubiese alguien especial que lo estaba esperando en su mundo y se estaba comportando de una forma egoísta y posesiva. No podía culpar a Sonic de no sentir lo mismo que sentía ella y pensó que aquel beso demostraba claramente sus intenciones. Suspiró pesadamente y sintió una dulce caricia sobre su cabeza. Al levantar la cara pudo ver el rostro amigable de su patrón quien la miraba algo preocupado.

Amy- dijo con voz suave-, llevas toda la mañana dando suspiros por la casa.

Lo siento mucho, profesor- dijo bajando la vista.

¿Por qué lo sientes? Es normal que algunas veces nos deprimamos por cosas que nos pasan.

Claro.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede, pequeña? ¿Es cosa del tiempo o del corazón?

Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se ruborizó levemente ante la pregunta. Sonrió para mirarlo y negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia al asunto. Ni por asomo quería que supieran que estaba enamorada de Sonic. Se rio ante la mirada inquisitiva del señor McGregor y pareció volver a ser la misma de siempre, aunque por dentro se sentía morir por la pena de no ser correspondida.

Es que anoche me acosté bastante tarde viendo los combates de Wrestling y estoy algo cansada.

Ah, conque es sólo eso- rio- Me alegro, creí que estabas enferma.

Y hablando del Wrestling…- dijo con timidez- ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

¿A mí?, si te puedo ayudar, claro.

Verá, sé que su hijo es patrocinador de Wrestling y a mi amigo… el que estuvo aquí herido, le gustaría participar en la lucha; pero a estas alturas del campeonato es un poco difícil.

A tu amigo le gusta mucho las peleas, ¿no?- dijo preocupado- ¿Crees que te conviene?

¿Qué? ¡Es un buen chico, se lo aseguro! – dijo sobresaltada- Pero para él es muy importante.

¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado.

Necesita ganar- dijo pensativa- Quiere esa joya rara.

¿El diamante Chaos? ¿Para qué?

Amy se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista de su cara. Si le empezaba a contar a todo el mundo que Sonic venía de otra dimensión la iban a tomar por una loca. Sin embargo, no sabía si podía confiar en su patrón aunque se portase muy bien con ella, al fin y al cabo era un humano después de todo.

Eso no me lo dijo- respondió lo más veraz posible.

Es curioso que la desee tan fervientemente- dijo serio- Me pregunto si…

¿Sucede algo profesor?- lo miró preocupada ante los susurros de éste.

Nada, querida- le sonrió- Haré una llamada a mi hijo e inmediatamente te daré la contestación.

Muchas gracias- sonrió contenta.

Amy lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y se quedó nuevamente sola.

Por su parte, el señor McGregor se dirigió a su despacho pensativo ante la reacción de su asistenta. Estaba ocultando algo que no quería que se supiese y era la primera vez que dudaba de ella. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con llave para más seguridad y corrió los pesados cortinajes de los grandes ventanales. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y buscó en una carpeta de cuero negro. Dentro había una especie de tarjeta y la tomó entre sus manos. La observó con detenimiento y se levantó del asiento detrás de su escritorio para ir hasta uno de los bellos tapices que colgaban en la sala. Lo retiró para mostrar una puerta metálica con una avanzada tecnología de cierre. Utilizó la tarjeta y tecleó el código de acceso haciendo que se abriera a su paso. Aquello era un ascensor a un laboratorio subterráneo el cual apenas utilizaba ya pues no se sentía con ánimos para seguir con sus investigaciones tras la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, contenía muchos de los experimentos que había creado de más joven y eran auténticas joyas de la robótica y la cibernética. Y justo allí, escondía uno de sus tesoros más preciados y al cual nadie tenía conocimiento de él, aquella gema reluciente que brillaba intensamente en su cápsula de cristal. Era uno de los siete diamantes Chaos, el cual descubrió en uno de sus muchos viajes alrededor del mundo.

Había investigado mucho sobre él y pudo comprobar la clase de energía que poseía. Si fuera capaz de conseguir los siete se podrían hacer grandes cosas pero, por otra parte, temía que supieran de su verdadero poder y quisieran utilizarlos para construir armas o destruir el mundo; así que decidió no continuar con su investigación y guardar el secreto en su propia casa. Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos con Amy y ese misterioso chico le habían devuelto la curiosidad por sus antiguos trabajos y se preguntó si todo aquello no tendría relación con la extraña pregunta de su asistenta.

Viajar en el tiempo…

Fue hasta uno de sus armarios y rebuscó entre la pila de papeles y carpetas que acumulaban polvo por el paso del tiempo. No le fue muy difícil localizar lo que estaba buscando.

Aquí está…- dijo desplegando sobre una mesa de trabajo los bocetos de una extraña máquina.

McGregor sonrió de lado para sí mismo.

Mientras, Amy se afanaba por limpiar en la cocina cuando su jefe volvió sonriente para darle la noticia. Había conseguido que su hijo le echara un cable con la inscripción de Sonic, aunque no había sido tarea fácil convencerlo pues los combates estaban muy avanzados y las semifinales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Sonic tendría que hacer un papel impresionante para hacerse con la victoria.

¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo contenta- Cuando se lo cuente va a dar botes de alegría.

Me alegro por tu amigo- contestó-, aunque tiene que ser realmente bueno peleando.

¡Claro que lo es!

Sí estás tan entusiasmada- rio-, será verdad.

Vaya- se ruborizó- creo que sí que me entusiasmé un poco, profesor.

Ambos rieron ante la situación y después el hombre la miró misterioso.

También hay otra cosa- dijo- He conseguido entradas para ti y tus amigas.

¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendida- ¿Podré ir?

Te daré la tarde libre de ese día. No querrás dejar solo a tu amigo, ¿cierto?

¡Gracias!- lo abrazó- ¡Muchas gracias!

A la caída de la tarde y antes de que Amy terminase su turno, su jefe la sorprendió nuevamente diciéndole que podía marcharse para hablar con su amigo y ésta no tardó en coger su bolso para salir disparada por las puertas. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ver la reacción de Sonic.

Cuando llegó, vio al señor Martin solo en la tienda y preguntó por él. Éste le dijo que acababa de salir a terminar de hacer unos recados y que pronto volvería, por lo que la invitó a pasar a la trastienda para que estuviese más cómoda y algo más caliente que fuera, pues aquella lluvia fina no paró durante todo el día. Por su parte, Sonic se sentía agotado y de malhumor por tener que estar mojado constantemente. Como odiaba el agua y sobre todo llevar aquel ridículo impermeable amarillo chillón. No dejaba de llamar la atención la estela de color amarilla cuando daba carreras de un lado a otro de la ciudad, y para colmo casi se había resbalado dos o tres veces por culpa de algún maldito charco. Resopló por la nariz y se quejó al ver que todavía le quedaba recoger las cajas de fruta del exterior para terminar aquel día horrible. Encima no había dormido en toda la noche sintiéndose pésimo por la escenita con Amy. ¿A qué diantres estaba jugando?, apenas se estaban conociendo y la había tratado de besar. Estaba claro que la chica era guapa, simpática y más amable que la Amy de su mundo, pero realmente lo que sucedió fue que Blaze le había metido la idea en la cabeza, no porque sintiese algo por ella.

Iba en estas cavilaciones cuando escuchó unas risas desde el interior de la tienda. El corazón se le aceleró al percibir la voz de Amy y sintió cómo el calor le subía desde el cuello hasta sus mejillas. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo con una caja de naranjas en la mano cuando, sin percatarse, pisó uno de los charcos que había dejado el paraguas de Amy cayendo pesadamente al suelo con estrépito y golpeándole las naranjas repetidamente en la cabeza. Ambos salieron para ver qué era aquel ruido enorme y vieron a Sonic tumbado en el suelo, quejándose y rodeado por el ataque de las naranjas asesinas.

- ¡Sonic!- dijo Amy preocupada yendo hasta él- ¿Estás bien?

¡Ah, mi cabeza!- dijo sobándosela- Odio el agua. ¡Malditos charcos!

Te ayudaré a levantarte.

No hace falta, ya puedo yo solo- dijo serio- ¿Qué haces aquí, Amy?

Yo…- sintió un pesado nudo en la garganta. Sonic no le estaba sonriendo siquiera, parecía incómodo con su presencia- Vine a decirte que he conseguido que te inscriban en el Wrestling.

Sonic se le quedó mirando fijamente sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Lo dices en serio?

Sí- asintió- El hijo de mi jefe es uno de los patrocinadores.

¿Piensas participar?- intervino Martin- Para eso necesitarías mi permiso.

¡Por favor, necesito que me deje ir!- dijo Sonic alterado- ¡Se lo pagaré de algún modo!

Cálmate, muchacho- dijo cruzándose de brazos y suspirando- Ya que Amy se ha tomado la molestia de hacer esto por ti, no me queda más remedio que dejarte ir; aunque no me gusta ese tipo de lucha tan salvaje. Si te hieren…

¡Claro que no lo harán!- dijo contento- ¡Os demostraré que sé luchar!

Bien, termina de cerrar la tienda- dijo metiéndose en la trastienda dejándolos solos.

Amy se había agachado al suelo para recoger la fruta esparcida mientras ambos estaban hablando. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía allí hasta que miró lo que estaba haciendo.

Ese es mi trabajo- dijo quitándole una naranja de la mano-, ya lo hago yo.

No importa, no me cuesta nada.

Pero tú ya has trabajado suficientemente por hoy y estarás cansada.

Como quieras- dijo seria levantándose.

Sonic la siguió con la mirada mientras ésta se dirigía hasta la puerta de la calle para salir. Se levantó para seguirla y vio que avanzaba por la calle sin ni siquiera despedirse de él. Lo único que le había dicho es que dejara la caja porque se preocupaba por su salud, no pretendía ofenderla.

¡Amy!- gritó su nombre pero no se volvió- Oh, vamos…

Salió corriendo para pararse justo enfrente de ella y al mirarla se le cambio el semblante por completo. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y el agua le caía por la cara pues ni siquiera llevaba el paraguas.

¿Dónde vas?- dijo serio- ¿Hoy no te despides de mí?

Es tarde y las chicas se preocuparan si no regreso a mi hora.

¿Y por eso merezco que ni siquiera me digas adiós?

No me he dado cuenta, perdóname- dijo apartando la vista.

Como tampoco te has dado cuenta de que te has olvidado el paraguas en la tienda.

Tienes razón- dijo mirando al suelo-, ya volveré a por él.

¿Piensas irte mojando cuando puedes regresar ahora que estás al lado?

Es tarde- dijo al tiempo que intentaba pasar por su lado- Debo irme.

Amy, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo tomándola del brazo- Mírame.

¡Suéltame!- le gritó sorprendiéndolo- Yo sólo quería… darte una buena noticia y… ni siquiera un "hola" o una pequeña sonrisa… nada.

Deja de llorar, por favor- dijo apenado- No me he dado cuenta, perdona. Ha sido un día largo y duro de trabajo, no es nada personal contigo. Tienes que creerme.

Amy lo miró a los ojos para ver si decía la verdad y vio que no mentían. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y se le veía la aflicción en el rostro por todo lo que había sucedido. Sonic no era un mal chico y lo sabía, nunca haría nada que le hiciese daño. Asintió levemente para volver caminando hasta la tienda donde Sonic se dio prisa por recoger y echar el cierre. Quería hablar con ella y que no se fuera tan pronto. No después de aquella pelea en medio de la calle.

Buscó una toalla para que la chica se pudiese secar las púas pues le goteaban por haber permanecido por varios minutos bajo la lluvia que se había vuelto más intensa que antes. Sonic se fijó que estaba calada hasta los huesos y tiritaba por el frío. Martin parecía que se había ido a su casa, pues no lo escuchaba por el almacén y se le ocurrió que podría permanecer allí un rato más hasta que dejara de llover tan intensamente al menos. Él mismo podría llevarla después hasta el club para que no hubiese problemas con Scourge si es que se atrevía a hacerle algo. Se giró hacia Amy que permanecía de pie allí sola.

Amy, sería mejor secar esas ropas.

No importa- dijo con una leve sonrisa-, ya se secarán.

Vas a coger una neumonía- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella- Ven.

Ésta la tomó sin decir nada y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la pequeña buhardilla que ahora era el cuarto de Sonic. Amy se sorprendió mucho de que la llevase hasta allí y miró desconcertada a su alrededor sin entender por qué le hacía eso. Después de demostrarle que no sentía nada por ella, ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Acaso se había equivocado con Sonic y sólo pretendía aprovecharse como todos los demás? ¿Qué quería exactamente de ella? ¿Por qué la había llevado a su habitación?

Deberías quitarte la ropa y…

Sonic se llevó la mano sorprendido a la cara y la miró perplejo sin entender qué le sucedía ahora.

¡Cerdo! ¡Eres como todos! ¡Te odio, Sonic!

Amy salió llorando escaleras abajo dejando al erizo con los puños apretados por la rabia y la vergüenza. Lo había tratado de acosador y lo único que pretendía era ser amable con ella. Ojalá no la hubiese conocido; ojalá no hubiera llegado a ese mundo; ojalá no la volviese a ver nunca más-

Se escuchó un fuerte frenazo y a gente gritar en la calle. Cerró los ojos, suplicante para que no fuese ella, no podía ser ella… Salió corriendo y se quedó en estado de shock al ver que la gente estaba rodeando a alguien en el suelo. Se abrió paso entre las personas que se agolpaban allí y se sintió morir cuando vio el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus verdes ojos y cayó a su lado llamándola por su nombre para que reaccionase, mientras le hablaba entre sollozos.

- No te mueras, por favor- le suplicaba- No me dejes otra vez, sino soy capaz de…

Sonic…- abrió lentamente los ojos.

¡Amy!- gritó- ¡Una ambulancia, por favor!

Ya viene una en camino- dijo un hombre-, tranquilo.

Te vas a poner bien- dijo abrazándola- No cierres los ojos, te lo ruego.

No lo haré- sonrió- Me duele la pierna.

Resiste.

Cuando llegaron los sanitarios vieron que se trataba de una chica zoomorfa y que no parecía tener dueño. Estaban por dejarla allí cuando Sonic les increpó que eran unos malnacidos y que si le pasaba algo a la eriza tendrían que verse las caras con los señores McGregor. Al oír ese nombre se quedaron asombrados e inmediatamente cambiaron de parecer transportándola al hospital. Sonic los siguió de cerca corriendo por las calles para no perderla de vista y cuando la ingresaron esperó con nerviosismo a las noticias que pudieran darle sobre ella. Poco después apareció el jefe de Amy quien saludó al erizo que permanecía con las manos unidas muy preocupado por el estado de salud de la chica.

Hola, acabo de hablar con los doctores.

Señor McGregor- dijo sorprendido- ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está Amy?

Podrás verla pronto, en cuanto la trasladen a su habitación- dijo sonriente- Sólo se ha roto una pierna. Le dieron de refilón, esa chica tiene buenos reflejos.

Entonces, ¿se pondrá bien?

Por supuesto- dijo levantando la vista de éste y viendo que una de las enfermeras les hacía señas para que fueran a ver a la chica- Parece que ya podemos verla.

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo y vieron tras una cristalera como Amy descansaba en una camilla con los ojos cerrados por la sedación. Tenía astillada la tibia y tuvieron que practicarle cirugía para poder reparársela, pero aparte de eso estaba fuera de peligro. Sonic se acercó hasta ella para contemplarla como respiraba acompasadamente mientras que el señor McGregor lo observaba con curiosidad a él. Aquel chico extraño lo tenía intrigado y quería hacerle muchas preguntas, sobre todo, por qué estaba interesado en los diamantes Chaos. Fue a hablarle cuando fueron interrumpidos por el doctor quien lo llamó para enseñarle las radiografías en su despacho. No tuvo más remedio que postergar su charla con Sonic para más tarde y salió para dejarlos a los dos solos.

Cuando éste vio que no lo observaba nadie, se acercó una silla próxima hasta la cabecera de la cama para mirarla descansar. No pudo contenerse más y tomó su mano entre las suyas pues había sentido mucho miedo por perderla. Si le hubiese pasado algo malo por su culpa no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás, no volvería a cometer el mismo error que en su mundo. Jamás dejaría que se fuese de su lado porque aunque se negaba a aceptarlo la amaba. No sabía aún cómo pudo suceder, pero lo cierto es que ya no podría vivir sin Amy. Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo como la eriza apretaba levemente su mano asida y protestaba entre sueños. Suspiró pesadamente y se dijo a sí mismo que debía ocultar lo que sentía por ella, pues Amy le había demostrado en su propia habitación que no deseaba tener algo más con él que una simple amistad. Bien, podría vivir con ello siempre que pudiese estar a su lado para defenderla. Y eso haría a partir de ese momento.

**Espero que no les haya dejado muy traumatizadas y que lo hayan disfrutado igualmente. Nos leemos el próximo jueves. **

**Saludos, Rinoa83.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

Sonic apoyaba pesadamente la mejilla en su mano mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla de la limusina en la que iba sentado. Las chicas le habían sorprendido al llegar al club diciendo que el señor McGregor había dispuesto un vehículo para llevarlos más cómodamente al estadio, ya que Amy seguía con una escayola en su pierna izquierda que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. La miró con disimulo de arriba abajo pues se había sentado justo enfrente de él. Se había arreglado ese día con una falda larga hasta el tobillo para ocultar el yeso, un jersey de punto que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros y calzaba un único zapato a juego con el color del chaleco; apenas iba maquillada, sólo un poco de sombra de ojos y un suave tono rojo en los labios. Con ese aspecto cualquiera diría que la chica no venía del lugar en que lo hacía. Iba todo el tiempo hablando con sus amigas distraídamente, casi ni habían intercambiado palabra desde que salieron del club, pero tampoco es que tuviesen mucho que contarse.

Sonic iba ofuscado, había insistido en que él podía ir corriendo a cualquier parte pero le habían rogado tanto que al final accedió a subir al coche. Suspiró pesadamente y prestó atención a lo que estaban hablando las chicas, pues parecía que Amy no iba muy cómoda con Rouge.

En serio, Rouge- dijo seria- ¿de verdad que no has encontrado otra cosa que ponerte?

Muy en serio, peque- dijo con una media sonrisa- Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?

Veamos, los pantalones ajustados tienen un pase y los tacones te estilizan; pero esa camiseta, ¿no crees que tiene demasiado escote? Lo has hecho a posta para mostrar tu gran "pechonalidad"- dijo Amy agarrándose sus propios pechos imitándola.

Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan desarrollada- dijo cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Pero mira cómo vamos Blaze y yo- dijo medio enfadada la eriza.

¡Ja!, como si Blaze tuviese algo que mostrar. ¡Está plana!

¡¿Cómo dijiste?!- dijo alterada la gata- ¡Repite si te atreves!

Plana- dijo estrechando los ojos.

¡Te voy a…!- dijo retenida por Sonic que la estaba agarrando con dificultad para que no saltase como una leona sobre la murciélago.

¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos un poco?- dijo éste- Todas están fantásticas, chicas.

Vale, pero otro insulto más y te tiro del coche en marcha- le amenazó la gata a Rouge.

Estaba deseando bajarse para no tener que aguantar por mucho más tiempo dentro con esas dos. Amy se le había quedado observando, pero cuando la miró fijamente bajó la cabeza y se arregló la falda para taparse mejor la escayola. Se sintió muy mal por todo lo que le había pasado y decidió volver a mirar por la ventana para dejar de pensar en ello. De pronto observó que estaban llegando pues la gente se dirigía en masa a un enorme estadio iluminado por grandes focos.

Cuando se bajaron, Sonic ayudó a Amy a ponerse en pie mientras tomaba las muletas para poder caminar. Los estaba esperando un Relaciones Públicas a cargo del concurso y se presentó para guiarlos hasta dentro del estadio.

El señor McGregor me dijo que usted participaría en los juegos- se dirigió a Sonic- Supongo que sabe las reglas y que deberá firmar un contrato de antemano para evitar demandas posteriores, no nos hacemos responsables de su integridad física. Esto es Wrestling y aquí se viene a luchar, no a hacer ganchillo.

Lo sé, no se preocupe- dijo Sonic restándole importancia con la mano- Por cierto, ¿podrían hacerse cargo de las chicas y acompañarlas hasta sus asientos? Supongo que le habrán comentado que están invitadas.

¡Por supuesto!- dijo mirando a las tres- Tienen localidades en primera fila, ¡las mejores!

¡De verdad!- gritó Rouge entusiasmada- ¡Qué suerte!

Pero no perdamos el tiempo aquí parados, tiene que prepararse para el concurso y esta jovencita deseará sentarse.

Gracias- dijo Amy.

Sonic los siguió hasta que el hombre le indicó a uno de los del equipo que acompañara al erizo hasta la zona de participantes. Éste se despidió de las chicas separándose de ellas para dirigirse a lo que parecía un enorme gimnasio. Los que se congregaban allí estaban calentando los músculos para ponerse a punto para el combate y observó a varios que ya había visto por la pantalla de televisión.

La mayoría eran tipos híper musculados salidos del gimnasio de turno, otros pocos tenían cara de enfermos y arrepentidos, pero por más que buscó con la mirada no encontró al equidna por ningún lado. Le hubiese encantando intercambiar dos palabras con él antes de los combates; pero en vez de eso se le acercó un tipo con aires de superioridad.

¿Habéis visto esto, chicos?- dijo observando de arriba abajo a Sonic con una sonrisa- ¡Carne fresca! ¡Y además tiene carita de no haber roto un plato!

¡Hola, guapo! Cuando acabemos, ¿me das tu número de teléfono?- dijo un tipo guiñándole un ojo.

Lo que te voy a dar es una patada en los…

Ya vale- dijo el RP a cargo del concurso- Sabéis que si peleáis aquí estáis fuera de la competición, ¿entendido? Ahora, preparaos para salir. En cuanto digan vuestro nombre, salid al ring y os situáis en vuestras respectivas posiciones. No quiero alborotos mientras se está grabando.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y volvieron a los calentamientos previos. Sonic se apartó en una esquina para observar mientras iban llamando a uno por uno para competir. Tenía que ser paciente y reservarse para el concurso, no podía fallar, necesitaba llevarse ese diamante como sea.

Mientras, las chicas ya estaban sentadas en sus localidades para observar los combates. Como era habitual en Rouge, no dejaba de animar abiertamente ante el bochorno de sus dos compañeras. Sin embargo, Amy estaba muy nerviosa a la espera de que saliese Sonic. ¿Y si lo lastimaban y lo mandaban al hospital? Ella sería la única culpable por haberle pedido a su jefe que hablase en su nombre para dejarlo participar. Por lo que estaba viendo hasta ahora, los tipos se golpeaban con todo lo que tuviesen a su alcance: sillas próximas, puños americanos, barras de hierro… Algunos de ellos habían escupido los dientes en la lona y a otro se le había quebrado una pierna en dos haciéndola palidecer de horror. Aquello era más cruento que por televisión, era todo real y no una pantomima como la mayoría de la gente pensaba. Se mordió el labio impaciente y miró a su alrededor. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza al comprobar que el hijo de su jefe se encontraba en la tribuna presidencial junto a nada menos que el Dr. Eggman. Ojalá no la viese allí, no quería que se le acercase siquiera y se arrepentía de haber ido. Sus amigas no se habían percatado de su indisposición y se levantaron para ir por unas bebidas y algunos aperitivos mientras salía Sonic.

Amy permaneció sentada a la espera, pues con las muletas no tenía mucha movilidad. Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia a su lado que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Cuando miró hacia el lado, vio a Shadow observándola con seriedad.

Hola, Shadow- dijo casi en un susurro.

Te he visto desde arriba- dijo serio- Me enteré de lo de tu accidente.

Vaya, las noticias vuelan.

Hey, Amy- dijeron las chicas de vuelta- ¿Quién es el galán?

Él es Shadow the Hedgehog- dijo presentándolo- Es el asistente del hijo del Señor McGregor.

Ambas lo miraron con una sonrisita en los labios y le ofrecieron que se sentase con ellas. Éste ni siquiera les contestó para hacerlo junto a Amy quien se puso muy tensa por su cercanía. Lo miró de reojo pero el erizo negro permanecía atento a los combates con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

Mi amo dijo que insististe en dejar participar a un amigo tuyo. ¿Ha salido ya? ¿Lo conozco?

No, aún no- dijo mirando al ring- Supongo que pronto lo anunciaran.

Espero que tu amigo haga un buen papel, mi señor no estaba muy contento con la decisión de dejar participar a un completo desconocido en los combates. Aunque todavía estén las eliminatorias, muchos han quedado fuera y lo han colado por delante de todos.

Le estoy muy agradecida por esta oportunidad- dijo seria- Que no se preocupe, no lo dejará en mal lugar, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Cuanta confianza en ese tipo- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios- Estoy deseando verlo en acción para ver si de verdad está a la altura.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Shadow?- dijo en un susurro.

¿Cuál?

¿El señor McGregor no te espera? Lo has dejado solo.

No, no está solo- dijo resoplando por la nariz- Ella está aquí.

Te refieres a…- dijo sorprendida cuando por fin anunciaron por los altavoces del estadio a Sonic.

Las chicas gritaron alteradas su nombre para darle la bienvenida y el público se volvió loco al ver a los nuevos contrincantes aparecer por el fondo del estadio y saliendo a la luz de los focos.

Sonic miró a su alrededor sorprendido por el gentío que se congregaba en aquel enorme pabellón. La gente gritaba histérica a la espera de que comenzase el combate entre él y el tipo que le había molestado al principio de llegar. Por fin podría tomarse la revancha y aplastarlo como a un mosquito por atreverse a amedrentarlo. Cuando el juez les indicó sus lugares, Sonic ya estaba más que deseoso por acabar con él. La victoria sería suya y le demostraría a todos de qué era capaz. Por fin la campana sonó y comenzó el combate.

Sonic ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio cuando vio al tipo acercarse corriendo hacia él como si fuese una bala de cañón. Justo antes de tocarlo desapareció ante la vista de todos haciendo que el público clamara de admiración para reaparecer detrás de su espalda y darle una patada en el costado haciéndolo doblarse en dos. El tipo se volvió para darle un puñetazo, pero al segundo siguiente ya no estaba en el mismo sitio, sino en la esquina más alejada del ring haciendo como que se miraba las uñas y bostezaba. Aquel tipo enorme se puso furioso, lo estaba chuleando delante de todo el mundo y lo estaba dejando en ridículo. Cogió una cadena de hierro que encontró tirada por el ring y la hizo girar a toda velocidad tratando de agarrar por el cuello a Sonic; pero éste una vez más saltó alto para esquivar el ataque y entonces la vio allí sentada. Los ojos se le fueron directamente al rostro preocupado de Amy quien lo miraba asustada por la técnica empleada por su contrincante. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención y distrayéndolo del combate fue la presencia de…- ¡No puede ser!- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo- ¡Shadow!- Justo en el momento en que caía al suelo fue agarrado por la cadena y el tipo empezó a tratar de estrangularlo delante de todo el mundo. La gente se volvió histérica ante lo que estaba pasando en el cuadrilátero, si no reaccionaba iban a tener que parar el combate.

¡Esto es una sorpresa!- gritó por los altavoces uno de los comentaristas- ¡Parece que el joven erizo azul lo está pasando muy mal! ¡En un giro de los acontecimientos ha sido sorprendido por "Quebrantahuesos"!

Pero…- dijo alterado el otro comentarista- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! ¡Alguien del público ha lanzado una muleta en plena cara de su contrincante noqueándolo!

¡Señorita!- le gritó el árbitro- ¡Cómo vuelva a ayudar a su novio lo descalifico inmediatamente!

Amy rechinó los dientes con fuerza y se sentó para empezar a gritar:

¡Vamos, Sonic, reacciona! ¡Debes vencer a ese tipo! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

¡Ánimo, Sonic!- gritaron sus compañeras a coro.

Sonic se puso en pie con dificultad y se deshizo de la cadena. No debía jugar más con el sujeto ese, pues casi le había costado la clasificación. Ya era hora de demostrarle de qué era capaz.

Lo miró con seriedad y entonces sólo fue cuestión de segundos ver al tipo caer en la lona. Nadie vio apenas nada de lo que había sucedido, pues Sonic a velocidad supersónica le había golpeado con fuerza en la boca del estómago, para patearle la cara repetidas veces y girando en el aire para derribarlo, dándole una patada en la nuca que lo dejó definitivamente inconsciente. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero al fin se había alzado con la victoria cuando sonó la campana. Se sentía muy feliz de haber pasado de ronda. Las siguientes no serían ningún problema si se concentraba en la lucha en vez de preguntarse cosas absurdas como qué hacía Shadow allí. Era obvio que en esa realidad también existía un erizo parecido a él. Sonic abandonó el ring ante el clamor del público, que lo habían tomado por un nuevo héroe del Wrestling.

Mientras, Amy pudo respirar más tranquila al ver que había ganado el combate y que todo había terminado bien. Sonic fue el último en participar por esa semana mientras los demás clasificados estuvieron observando a los novatos. Entre ellos se encontraba Knuckles que miraba seriamente los combates y le impresionó la técnica de lucha de Sonic. Por su parte, Shadow se había levantado serio de su asiento y se dirigió a Amy una vez más.

Tu amigo ha tenido bastante suerte por esta vez, pero es obvio que no sabe luchar.

¿Cómo qué no?- le gritó Rouge- ¡Lo que ha pasado ha sido increíble!

Increíble que siga vivo si se distrae tan fácilmente con una cara bonita- dijo mirando a Amy- No llegará muy lejos.

¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Sonic llegando hasta ellos- Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte.

Ni falta que te hace- dijo con desprecio Shadow- Y si me lo preguntas, hay sujetos mucho mejores que tú en esta sala, empezando por mí.

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa de lado- Bien, ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?

Sonic, por favor- le suplicó Amy- No hagas una tontería.

No, Amy- dijo Shadow sonriendo cínicamente- Creo que debería tener una pequeña muestra de lo que yo se hacer…

Shadow lo agarró desprevenido por el pecho sorprendiéndolo y ante el asombro de todos los que observaban emitió una fuerte descarga que hizo gritar a Sonic de dolor. Sentía inmensas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y no podía reaccionar. Justo en ese momento fue salvado por otro de los participantes. Ante ellos apareció Knuckles dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Shadow para separarlos. Cuando el erizo negro se volvió al equidna con el labio sangrando, le gruñó y fue a atacarlo, pero una descarga lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo y una voz enfadada lo detuvo.

¡Shadow, ya basta! ¡Ven!

Éste no protestó y se colocó serio al lado de su amo para observar como Sonic era ayudado por Rouge y Blaze a levantarse aún dolorido por la electrocución.

Espero que puedan disculparnos- dijo McGregor-, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender en estos momentos. Ruego que acepten mis disculpas y una invitación a cenar en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

Gracias, señor McGregor- dijo Amy-, pero no es necesario.

Insisto, mi querida Amy- dijo sonriéndole seductoramente y tomando su mano para besarla- Buenas noches, señoritas.

Sonic lo miró seriamente y después miró hacia arriba para percatarse de que lo estaban observando. Aquel era el Eggman de esa dimensión, era bastante distinto del de la suya aunque no por ello dejaba de ser menos cruel. Se fijó en una sombra a su lado que lo hizo estremecer, porque aquello simplemente no podía ser… -¡Esa silueta!- abrió con asombro los ojos para verla desaparecer entre las sombras.

¡Sonic!- gritó Rouge dándole un sonoro beso en los labios- ¡Has ganado!

¡Rouge!- gritó Blaze indignada- ¡No te aproveches!

No lo hago- dijo sonriente- es que este chico ha conseguido que gane mucho dinero.

¡¿Has apostado por él?!- dijo sorprendida Amy- ¡¿Cuánto has sacado?!

Digamos que un buen pellizco- dijo misteriosa- Lo suficiente para no pasar necesidades durante un par de meses.

¿Estás bien?- dijo al fin Knuckles haciendo que todos se volviesen a verlo.

Sí, gracias- dijo asintiendo- Me llamo Sonic.

Lo sé, te he estado observando- dijo con los brazos cruzados- ¡Qué te quede bien claro! ¡Si te he ayudado es porque quiero acabar contigo personalmente! ¿Te enteras?

Perfectamente, pero… ¿me lo dices a mí o al pecho de mi amiga Rouge?- suspiró- Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

¡Cállate!- dijo dándole un puñetazo en plena cara derribándolo de nuevo, para después salir de allí corriendo muy ruborizado.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Amy pudo reír un poco al ver cómo había terminado Sonic en el suelo por tener la lengua demasiado larga.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer combate de Sonic pero vendrán muchos más. Nos vemos la próxima semana, así que buen finde.**

**Saludos, Rinoa83**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA

Habían pasado tres días desde los combates de Wrestling, y Amy se preguntaba qué habría sido de Sonic. Se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama y con un libro entre las manos pues en la situación en la que se encontraba no podía hacer mucho en casa del señor McGregor, por lo que éste pidió que no se la molestase hasta no estar recuperada.

Emitió un largo suspiro de aburrimiento y miró a través de la ventana con las cortinas descorridas. Desde que habían regresado del estadio, no había vuelto a tener noticias de Sonic. Ni siquiera la fue a ver un día y eso que sabía que estaba enferma. Pronto sería la siguiente ronda y tendrían que volver a verse… pero aun así le dolía el que no quisiera saber nada de ella. Seguramente la utilizó para conseguir sus propósitos y ni le importaba lo que le pasase. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo levantó con rabia para estrellarlo contra la pared de enfrente, pero se retuvo pensando de qué le serviría hacerse mala sangre por un tipo como ese. Si no quería verla más, allá él.

De pronto, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir golpear su puerta y pensó que tal vez fuese él, pues las chicas estarían durmiendo a esas horas de la mañana. Se arregló las púas y estiró un poco la colcha a su alrededor para dar una buena imagen y dio el pase. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Amy contuvo el aliento en sus pulmones al comprobar que tenía un erizo delante, pero no el que ella esperaba ver.

Sha- Shadow, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Y esas flores y bombones?

Tranquila, no fueron idea mía- dijo desde la puerta- Te las envía mi señor.

Vaya, que… detalle.

Shadow miró a su alrededor para observar con detenimiento la habitación de Amy que, como siempre, andaba un poco en desorden e hizo una mueca despectiva. La chica se ruborizó al notar su incomodidad y trató de llamar su atención para que dejara de cuestionar su mala organización.

Si quieres puedes poner las flores en ese jarrón de ahí.

Por supuesto- se dirigió hacia él para llenarlo de agua y colocarlas de forma experta- ¿Mejor así?

Gracias. Sabes, se te da muy bien.

Natural, me encargo del servicio de la casa- dijo con una mirada seria- ¿Algo más?

Amy negó con la cabeza. Shadow siempre la había hecho sentir cohibida por su forma de ser tan distante. Además, ¿por qué permanecía allí de pie con ella si ya le había entregado los regalos?

Supongo que tu señor te espera- dijo con una sonrisa forzada-, dale las gracias de mi parte.

La verdad es, que me ha dado órdenes de que te sirva en lo que necesites.

¿Cómo?- dijo alucinada- ¡No necesito que me sirvan! ¡Sólo tengo una pierna rota!

Insistió en que te diera el sol. Según él, necesitas mucha vitamina D para que se fortalezcan tus huesos y el sol es una fuente inagotable de vitaminas. Así que pensó que te sentaría bien salir de aquí y dar un paseo.

¡¿Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo?!

Tampoco es una obligación- dijo apretando los puños- Si tanto te molesto…

¡No!, claro que me gustaría salir de aquí- suspiró- Llevo encerrada desde el día del Wrestling.

Entonces, vístete.

Por supuesto, ¿puedes salir para que me cambie?

¿Por qué?- dijo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- le gritó- ¡¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?!

Para ser una meretriz tienes muchos remilgos, ¿sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

La eriza se ruborizó hasta la raíz de las púas pero se levantó para cambiarse, pues aún llevaba puesto el pijama ya que no esperaba visita. Shadow permanecía inmutable observándola, como odiaba a ese tipo. Tomó la camisa para sacársela por la cabeza cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta, al mirar éste había salido de la habitación para que pudiese cambiarse sola. Al menos conservaba un poco de decencia, pensó. Mientras, Shadow bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y observó a su alrededor sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

En aquella cocina se apilaban en el fregadero platos sucios, la mesa sin apenas recoger de la cena pasada y algunas manchas de grasa en la hornilla. ¿De verdad ahí vivían mujeres o animales de granja? No le gustaba el desorden, siempre se había criado en un sitio pulcro y odiaba la suciedad; se estaba sintiendo realmente incómodo y lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes. Por fin escuchó un sonido de muletas bajar las escaleras a paso lento y vio a Amy arreglada. Llevaba la falda larga que le permitía ocultar la pesada escayola y un bonito jersey de cuello vuelto de color lavanda.

¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ésta ante la mirada seria del erizo negro.

Sí; pero deja las muletas- dijo tomándolas para dejarlas en un rincón. Acto seguido cogió a Amy en brazos ante la sorpresa de ésta y la llevó hacia el callejón. Allí había una silla de ruedas preparada para ella.

¿Fue idea del señor McGregor?

Exacto, pensó que sería más cómodo que fueras sentada para no cansarte.

Es muy amable de su parte, la verdad es que me duelen los brazos de las muletas.

¿Dónde te gustaría ir? Tengo órdenes de llevarte donde desees.

¿Dónde te apetece ir a ti?- dijo sonriente- Seguro que no te dan muchos días de descanso.

En realidad ninguno- dijo mirando hacia otro lado-; pero eso no tiene importancia.

Bueno, pues entonces caminemos por el parque si se supone que me tiene que dar el sol.

Claro- dijo tomando la silla y caminando hacia allá.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar.

Aquel lugar era realmente hermoso, con ese verdor y las flores que empezaban a abrirse con la llegada de la primavera. Amy respiró al fin el fresco aire que entraba en sus pulmones cargándola de energía. La verdad es que echaba mucho de menos salir y sólo contemplar el muro de ladrillos que se veía desde su ventana, pues daba a un triste callejón. Y aunque siempre había temido a Shadow, tenía que reconocer que no parecía tan mala persona, sólo un poco introvertido y sarcástico. Tampoco es que fuese demasiado hablador pero era mucho mejor que tenerlo parloteando constantemente sobre cosas que ni le interesaban. Se sentía en realidad muy relajada y estaba disfrutando del paseo.

La gente también parecía disfrutar de aquel día maravilloso y soleado. Familias enteras salían con sus hijos para tener un fantástico día de picnic, pero por otra parte le daba pena ver como su gente tenía que colocar los manteles o incluso hacer de canguros de los niños mientras los humanos disfrutaban sin preocupaciones. Aquello no le parecía nada justo y miró a Shadow de soslayo sin que éste se diera cuenta. Se sintió muy mal por él cuando le dijo que nunca descansaba, siempre sirviendo en casa de ese hombre que en nada se parecía a su padre.

Avanzó el día lentamente, disfrutando de la comida al aire libre y el paisaje; cuando, de repente, pararon al lado de un banco y Shadow se alejó sorprendiéndola. ¿Es que pensaba dejarla allí tirada? Pero al poco tiempo regresó para dejarla con la boca abierta.

¿Es para mí?- dijo observando el helado delante de sus ojos.

¿No te gustan?

Me encantan, pero ¿y tú?

Odio lo dulce- dijo seriamente para después sentarse en el banco a su lado.

Ahora que estaban solos tenía que preguntarle más cosas sobre él. No muchas veces podía quedarse a solas con Shadow o poder hablar sin que nadie los molestase, así que se armó de valor y lo miró para contemplar la mirada ausente de su compañero.

Shadow, ¿puedo preguntarte algo si no te molesta?

¿Sobre qué?- dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

¿Cómo llegaste a formar parte de la familia McGregor?

Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo con una mirada triste, la primera que le veía en su vida Amy.

¿Quieres contármelo, por favor? Bueno, si no te importa.

Shadow suspiró y la miró al fin.

Siempre he formado parte de su familia, fui criado desde niño dentro de aquella casa. Al principio, era el compañero de juegos de la hija del señor McGregor.

¿El señor McGregor tiene una hija?

Tenía…- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor-, se llamaba María. Ella me trataba muy bien, casi como si fuésemos amigos de verdad y la quería bastante para ser humana. Nos criamos prácticamente juntos. Ella decía que me quería como un hermano- dijo sonriendo tristemente- Como si eso pudiera llegar a ser posible. Pero cayó enferma y nos alejamos cada vez más. Ella no salía apenas de su habitación y los doctores no dejaban que un zoomorfo se acercase porque, según ellos, podría contagiarla de algo. Así que me pusieron a limpiar y hacer las tareas para que fuese útil, pues no quisieron deshacerse de mí, ya que María no salía a jugar más.

Entonces, ¿estás sirviendo desde que eras un niño pequeño?

Sí, pero no me importaba si podía estar al menos cerca de mi amiga- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Hasta que al final murió. Pude haberme ido de esa casa muchas veces; sin embargo, ¿dónde iba a estar mejor que allí?, me habían criado los McGregor y, a pesar del trabajo duro, no me sentía mal.

¿Y de verdad llamas a eso hogar?- dijo sorprendida Amy- Ni siquiera te dan descanso.

Mírate a ti misma- dijo con desprecio-, vives en un burdel y has tenido suerte hasta ahora de que ese viejo no quiera nada de ti. Si no fuese por tu amiga… ahora estarías ocupando su lugar.

Amy se estremeció de arriba abajo y Shadow se levantó del asiento pues ya estaba atardeciendo. Habían pasado todo el día en aquel parque y deseaba regresar para no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre su vida. Aún no comprendía cómo fue que le habló siquiera de María cuando nunca antes había mencionado a nadie su existencia. Por su parte, Amy se había quedado con el ánimo por los suelos y sólo quería volver a la seguridad de su habitación, ya no le apetecía estar más con Shadow pues le había recordado cosas muy dolorosas.

Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que habían salido del parque y que el lugar le resultaba muy familiar. Aquella calle estaba muy próxima a la tienda que regentaba Sonic y le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Y si iba a hacerle una visita?, seguramente se alegraría de verla y podría explicarle por qué no fue a verla. Se volvió hacia Shadow para pedirle el favor de llevarla hasta el lugar que le pedía. Éste resopló por la nariz, pero no protestó pues era una orden de su jefe el complacer a Amy en todo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante aquel espectáculo. Había cientos de chicas en la entrada de la puerta rodeando al erizo pidiéndole autógrafos. ¡¿Así que era eso a lo que se dedicaba?! Parecía la mar de contento ser admirado por todas aquellas niñatas que no paraban de coquetear con él. Incluso se hacía fotos con algunas y les sonreía como un idiota.

¿Qué le ven a ese capullo?- dijo Shadow- En serio.

Ni lo sé, ni me importa- dijo seria Amy- Vámonos de aquí, antes de que…

¡Hey! ¡Amy!- dijo la voz de Sonic acercándose hasta ella- Y hola…

Ambos se echaron una mirada retadora y luego Sonic se volvió para sonreír a Amy.

¿Qué haces por aquí? Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos.

Será porque tengo una escayola en la pierna que no me deja moverme- dijo mostrándosela.

¡Oh, sí!- dijo apurado- Siento no haber ido a verte, he estado bastante ocupado últimamente.

Ya lo veo- dijo mirando al grupo de chicas a su espalda- ¡Qué bien que te hayas hecho tan popular en tampoco tiempo! ¡Qué club de fans tan impresionante te has montado en tres días!

Bueno, en mi mundo pasaba algo parecido- dijo rascándose por debajo de la nariz.

¿Tu mundo?- dijo riendo Shadow- ¡Ah, ya sé!, vienes del planeta Tuano, ¿lo pillas?

Amy tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para tratar que no se le escapara una carcajada, pero Shadow había conseguido hacer un chiste buenísimo. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Sonic se le quitaron todas las ganas de reír, pues parecía sorprendido de verla entre risas con el erizo negro.

Ríete lo que quieras- dijo mirando a Shadow-, pero en mi mundo era un héroe.

En serio, ¿de dónde sacaste a este tipo? ¿Del manicomio? – dijo alzando una ceja.

Él…- dijo tratando de dar una explicación pero, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco tenía ninguna prueba de que aquello fuese cierto. Sólo había confiado ciegamente en Sonic sin cuestionarse la veracidad de sus palabras.

Amy, tú me crees, ¿verdad?- inquirió mirándola atentamente.

Claro que sí- dijo avergonzada-, aunque tampoco es que me hayas dado muchas pruebas. Pero eso no significa que…

¡Ah! ¡Así que todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo creerme y dándome la razón como a un loco!

¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo ofendida- Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho.

¿Ah, sí?- dijo enfadado- ¡Y encima estás saliendo con un tipo que pretendía electrocutarme!

¡Fue idea de su jefe, no mía! Además, ¿qué me reclamas mientras te pavoneas delante de todas esas como si fueses el gallo del corral?

No sabía que fueses igual de celosa que la Amy de mi mundo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Ja!, hay cosas que no cambian después de todo.

¿De qué diantres me estás hablando? ¡¿Yo celosa de ti?! ¡Ni en tus más locos sueños!

Amy, ¿van a continuar peleando en medio de la calle?- preguntó Shadow aburrido- Deberíamos volver al club y no perder más el tiempo con este lunático.

¿Quieres pelea?- dijo apretando los puños- Ahora no me pillarás desprevenido.

Mira, ahora que lo dices, tampoco veo a nadie que pueda retenerme de matarte aquí mismo.

¡No!-gritó Amy asustada- Tranquilícense los dos ahora mismo.

No te metas en esto, Amy- dijo Sonic apretando los dientes y viendo como Shadow se ponía en posición para atacar.

Ésta sorprendió a ambos y se dio la vuelta con la silla para empezar a rodar por la calle en dirección contraria a los dos. No se iba a quedar a mirar cómo se mataban entre ellos, pero fue retenida por Shadow quien había desistido de pelear. Se paró justo detrás de ella para hablarle.

¿Deseas quedarte aquí o quieres que te lleve al club?

Quiero irme al club, me siento muy cansada y ya veo que está perfectamente sin mí.

Amy- dijo Sonic apenado- perdóname por no haber ido a verte, te prometo que mañana iré al club sin falta. No me he dado cuenta, pero suponía que no querrías verme después de lo de tu accidente. Aún me siento culpable por lo que te pasó y que era mejor no presionarte.

¿Creíste que no quería verte más por esto?- dijo enseñando la escayola- No fue tu culpa, yo no miré al cruzar y además estaba muy confusa ese día. No quiero que pienses así, ¿vale?

Entonces, ¿puedo ir a verte cuando quiera?

Por supuesto- dijo sonriéndole- Además, pasado mañana es el Wrestling y no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo. Las chicas y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

Gracias.

Perfecto-dijo Shadow quien había tenido que aguantar aquella escenita- si han terminado de hacer las paces, ¿podemos irnos ya? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que veros derramar miel por todos lados. Creo que voy a vomitar arcoíris.

Lo siento, Shadow- dijo ruborizada la chica- Nos vemos el día del Wrestling, así que descansa mañana para estar en plena forma.

Siempre lo estoy- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron y, por fin, Shadow se pudo poner rumbo al club; seguramente las chicas la esperaban para cenar, ya que Amy les había dejado una nota diciendo con quién estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del callejón, ya era completamente de noche. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera pasado todo el día con Shadow, pero había sido increíble descubrir tantas cosas sobre él. Se levantó para subir los escalones; cuando fue retenida por éste en la escalera, quien le ayudó a llegar a la puerta. Después se volvió hacia ella quedando los dos de frente.

Ha sido un día agradable y lo he pasado muy bien. Muchas gracias, Shadow.

De nada- dijo mirándola con intensidad a los ojos-, yo… también…

¿Lo has pasado bien? ¡Me ale…!

Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió como éste la rodeaba entre sus brazos para besarla intensamente. No pudo evitar sentir como el corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente, el calor se le subía hasta las mejillas y las piernas le flojeaban. Cuando se separaron se sentía confundida y temblorosa, jamás se esperó una reacción así por parte de él. Sin decir ni media palabra, éste se giró y se fue para dejarla allí sola. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Le gustaba o sólo se había ganado una pequeña recompensa? ¿Y por qué no estaba tan disgustada como debería estarlo en esos momentos?

**Hola:**

**Les dejo un poquito que conozcan más de la historia de Shadow, pero los combates continúan; así que no se los pueden perder. Les espero en jueves que viene, hasta entonces, ¡saludos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA y Archie comic.

Todo permanecía tranquilo y oscuro dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. Amy se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama sin poder dormirse; sintiendo un gran vacío en la cabeza, pero sobre todo en el corazón. Se incorporó con pesadez para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, no conseguía tranquilizar toda la oleada de sensaciones de ese día. Agarró con fuerza la colcha y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué, Sonic?-. Su vista se perdió en algún punto lejano de aquel cuarto para recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes.

**Flashback**

Aquel día había amanecido con unas nubes en el cielo y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Era natural que a las fechas que estaban se diera ese tipo de climatología, aunque Amy odiaba los días grises pues le hacían tener el ánimo por los suelos. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y tanto Blaze como Rouge se percataron del estado de su amiga. Las tres iban a ser recogidas de nuevo para llevarlas al estadio, aunque Sonic decidió esta vez ir por su propio pie pues no quería permanecer sentado sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo. Amy no logró convencerlo, a lo mejor por eso se la veía tan decaída últimamente; sobre todo desde que volvió de su cita con ese Shadow. Las chicas le habían tratado de preguntar cómo les fue, pero Amy cambiaba en seguida de tema y jamás le sacaron nada. Únicamente dijo que estuvieron paseando por el parque y nada más, pero la conocían muy bien y sabían que algo más hubo ese día. Tampoco es que le fueran a insistir.

Pero sabiendo que por la tarde vería de nuevo a Sonic, ¿cómo es que no se sentía contenta? ¿Por qué tuvo que levantarse tan melancólica? Ni ella misma podía dar respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sí, pocas veces su instinto le fallaba y sabía que algo no iba bien.

Amy- dijo Rouge- ¿te encuentras bien?

Perfectamente- sonrió.

Pues cualquiera diría que vas a un funeral.

Amy sintió que el aire se le trababa en los pulmones.

No digáis esas cosas.

¡Oh! ¡Tú y tus supersticiones!- dijo Blaze- En serio, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

¿A mí?- contestó sorprendida- ¡Nada!, pero si estoy tan normal.

Ya- dijo mirándola de reojo Rouge-, por eso es que llevas más de media hora dándole vueltas al tazón de cereales.

No tengo mucha hambre, eso es todo.

Estás muy rara hoy, Amy- dijo Blaze- ¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?

Nada… ya se los dije- dijo levantándose para vaciar el desayuno- Es sólo que no me gusta que Sonic compita en ese torneo. Me siento muy culpable por haberlo ayudado a entrar en un sitio en el que puede salir herido.

Te preocupas sin necesidad, peque- dijo Rouge- ¿Acaso no viste cómo manejó la situación? ¿La velocidad con la que se mueve? ¿Qué crees que le va a pasar?

Supongo que tenéis razón y que me preocupo demasiado.

Ambas amigas se miraron y vieron como Amy subía las escaleras lentamente para irse a su habitación. Por ese día no la interrogarían más, pues era obvio que algo la afligía y mucho.

La mañana avanzó y pronto sería la hora de la competición.

Dentro del estadio ya se preparaba todo el mundo para ver un día más los juegos. Estaban deseosos de volver a ver competir a muchos de los luchadores, entre ellos, Sonic, quien se había hecho muy popular en cuestión de pocos días. Había sorprendido con su velocidad y fuerza, casi ni habían visto lo que sucedió en su primera pelea. Además, se trataba de uno de los pocos zoomorfos libres que competían en el Wrestling y a más de un aficionado le encantaría poder poseer un ejemplar así, sería la envidia de cualquiera. Pero eso estaba lejos de suceder, pues Sonic no iba a dejar dominarse por nada ni por nadie. Él era libre como el viento y se encargaría de que esto siguiera siendo así.

Se encontraba ya en el gimnasio de aquel enorme pabellón y se asomó fuera para comprobar si ella ya había llegado. Las chicas se sentaban en primera fila y vio que no lo habían dejado solo. Sonrió al ver que esta vez Amy se sentaba sin que Shadow se encontrase a su alrededor.

¿Nervioso?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Para nada- dijo despreocupado mirando al equidna- No soy ningún principiante.

¡Ja!, qué chulito eres- dijo sonriendo- Pero ese trozo de carne que te tocó la otra vez no es nada comparado con lo que te espera.

¿Lo dices por ti?- elevó una ceja.

Na, me refiero a varios que hay aquí que podrían darte una paliza como sigas babeando por la de la escayola. Se nota a la legua que te mueres por estar con ella…

Mira quién fue a hablar- dijo serio-, se te iban los ojos detrás del escote de mi amiga Rouge.

Así que se llama Rouge- dijo cruzando los brazos- Bueno, más raro sería que se me fueran los ojos detrás tuya. Además, tengo muchas admiradoras, así que no tengo necesidad de babear por nadie.

En serio- dijo Sonic aburrido- háztelo mirar.

¿Qué?

Nada, olvídalo. _(Idiota)_

Justo en ese momento empezaron a anunciar a los participantes para combatir. El primero de ellos sería Knuckles contra otro zoomorfo de aspecto lobuno. Éste hizo crujir sus nudillos y sonrió a Sonic quien lo miraba sin inmutarse.

Aprende, niño- dijo Knuckles- Verás a un verdadero experto en Wrestling.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está que no lo veo?- dijo mirando alrededor buscando.

¡Juro que cuando te tenga enfrente no tendré misericordia contigo, capullo!

¡No me digas! ¿En serio?- dijo sonriente- ¡Buena suerte, entonces!

El equidna salió al ring echando chispas y le empezó un tic en el ojo. Aquel incordiante erizo lo estaba empezando a cansar. Cuando lo cogiera lo iba a dejar en tan mal estado que tendrían que despegarlo con una pala de la lona del cuadrilátero.

La gente empezó a gritar histérica al verlo aparecer y corearon al unísono el nombre de Knuckles. Éste ni siquiera sonreía, mucho menos tras perder la pelea verbal que tuvo con Sonic. Por su parte, el lobo no parecía percatarse del malhumor del equidna y ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la lucha. Cuando sonó la campana, el lobo se adelantó a atacar el primero. Pero con agilidad, Knuckles lo esquivó saltando alto y pateándole la espalda en la caída. Su contrincante se volvió furioso al ver que ni siquiera había descruzado las manos en el pecho y parecía ausente como si estuviese recordando la lista de la compra. Knuckles ni siquiera necesitaba concentrarse para luchar contra ese pobre tipo. El lobo aulló con rabia y se lanzó de nuevo con un ataque que consistía en mover rápidamente sus puños, pero el equidna era más hábil y conseguía esquivarlos sin apenas despeinarse las púas. Estaba empezando a cansarlo de verdad todo aquello, no valía la pena dar aquel lamentable espectáculo cuando se notaba que era sólo un principiante. Eso sí, cuando cogiese al erizo por banda…

¡Imbécil!- dijo propinándole tal puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo subir un palmo del suelo, resonó un crack y tuvieron que llevarse al lobo en camilla con rotura de mandíbula.

Knuckles miró desconcertado como se lo llevaban. No le gustaba hacerle daño a los débiles, pero aquel erizo engreído lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Debía concentrarse más y no dejar que le afectara tanto, sino podía ser el fin de su carrera deportiva.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban eufóricas con el combate que acababan de presenciar. Rouge estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo por poder verlo al fin pelear en directo, era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Sólo le bastó un golpe para derribarlo y mandarlo al hospital.

¿No es el ser más genial de este planeta?

Sí, sí…- dijo Blaze- Ya veremos lo que hace cuando tenga a Sonic delante.

Bueno,- dijo poniendo la murciélago las manos en las caderas- supongamos que Sonic llega a la final con Knuckles. Lo siento mucho pero yo me quedo con el equidna. Ha ganado durante todos estos años y el erizo no es que no sepa luchar, pero no tiene nada que hacer contra él. ¡Es un profesional y Sonic un principiante! ¡Seamos realistas!

¡Eres una traidora!- le gritó la gata- ¿A que sí, Amy?

Pero Amy no las estaba escuchando, se había quedado observando atentamente a la tribuna presidencial. Como siempre, estaban Eggman y el señor McGregor con algunas de las personalidades del gobierno. Nunca se perdían ese tipo de actos, pues era el deporte más popular de aquel mundo. También se fijó en que Shadow estaba allí sentado como el fiel lacayo que es y permanecía inmutable ante los combates. Sintió que la miraba un instante y se volvió ruborizada sintiendo el corazón acelerado. Aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que pasó la otra noche.

¿Amy?- repitió Rouge- La Tierra a Amy, ¿me escuchas?

¿Qué?- dijo ruborizada- Sí, claro.

Pues entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?

¿Sobre qué?- dijo parpadeando- Puede que no las haya escuchado.

Sonic saldrá ahora- dijo Blaze- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Miró hacia arriba curioseando para ver qué estuvo observando Amy con tanto detenimiento.

¡Genial!, ya van a salir- dijo apurada.

Creo que te escondes algo muy gordo, perra- dijo Blaze- ¡Qué mala amiga eres!

De verdad que no sé de qué me hablan- dijo volviéndose al ring cuando anunciaron los nombres.

Nos lo vas a contar en casa- dijo Rouge- Ahora veamos el combate.

La chica suspiró pesadamente. No tendría más remedio que decirles la verdad aunque sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando les contase sobre su cita con Shadow.

Por su parte, Sonic se encontraba ya encima de la lona. Su contrincante esta vez no era humano, pues le había tocado una especie bastante peculiar que se hacía llamar Scorpion. Efectivamente, era un escorpión en toda regla y parecía un tipo peligroso. Había mandado a más de uno a la enfermería y sabían que escondía un arma secreta mortal al final de su cola, pero por suerte nunca tuvieron que lamentar males mayores. Se les había advertido a los participantes que nadie podría matar, dado que muchos eran esclavos y las sumas de dinero en indemnizaciones eran tan enormes, que hicieron que los combates se volviesen menos mortíferos.

Sonic vio en los ojos de Scorpion un brillo lacerante y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Parecía que estaba preparándose para algo, pero no podía echarse atrás ahora que era el último combate antes de las semifinales. Ya sólo quedarían ocho participantes y él tenía que estar entre ellos, realmente necesitaba ese diamante como fuera. Esa era la clave para regresar a su mundo y volver con los suyos. Echaba mucho de menos a Tails, el verdadero Knuckles, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine… y a Sally. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que había comenzado la lucha cuando tuvo que esquivar por escasos centímetros los puños de acero del escorpión que hicieron temblar la moqueta. Aquel tipo iba muy en serio con lo de luchar, no como el musculitos de la otra vez. Knuckles tenía razón, aquello había sido un juego de niños con respecto a lo que le esperaba más adelante; pero por nada del mundo se iba a dejar vencer. Esquivó con agilidad otro ataque dando un gran salto de espaldas y lanzándose hacia él a toda velocidad. El escorpión salió disparado en dirección contraria y rebotó pesadamente en el suelo, pues Sonic había conseguido alcanzarle y cogerle desprevenido. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y miró hacia la tribuna presidencial. Se puso en defensa para encarar a Sonic nuevamente e irguió su cola amenazante. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero a Amy le dio un vuelco el corazón sin saber por qué. De pronto, Scorpion empezó a atacar a Sonic a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarlo con el aguijón envenenado. Por mucho que le avisasen los jueces de que aquello era una técnica ilegal, el zoomorfo no paraba de tratar de picar al erizo. Sonic no podía ver nada más como intentaba matarlo enfrente de la multitud y lo esquivaba por centímetros. Si no hacía algo rápido moriría envenenado por su picadura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no le quedaba más remedio que contraatacar para salvar la vida, era el escorpión o él. Giró sobre sí mismo para formar una bola de púas amenazante y ante el asombro de todos, se lanzó contra la cola de Scorpion como una sierra y le amputó el extremo arrebatándole así el aguijón venenoso. Por desgracia, no calculó del todo bien y le rozó por escasos milímetros en un brazo, aunque sólo había sido un pequeño rasguño. Sonic se incorporó cubierto por la sangre de su oponente, jadeando por el esfuerzo de atravesar la carne y viendo con repulsión como éste se desangraba en medio del cuadrilátero. En aquel momento se sentía un monstruo. Jamás en la vida había hecho algo semejante, sólo había luchado contra badnik pero aquello lo superaba. Se llevaron rápidamente al escorpión al hospital y Sonic fue finalmente declarado ganador de aquel combate que había dejado a todos con la boca abierta.

Cuando todo terminó y se había duchado para quitarse de encima la sangre de Scorpion, Sonic fue a reunirse con las chicas que lo esperaban en uno de los laterales de las gradas. Tanto Blaze como Rouge lo saludaron con alegría, pero Amy lo miraba preocupada pues había sentido mucho miedo por él. Sabía que algo iba a pasarle, lo llevaba presintiendo desde esa misma mañana.

Ha sido una pelea increíble- dijo Blaze- ¡Ya estás en semifinales!

Gracias- dijo sonriendo- La verdad es que no las tenía todas conmigo.

Fue bastante difícil ese tipo- dijo Rouge molesta- ¡Será tramposo!

Eh, por suerte pude acabar con él.

Y ha sido maravilloso- dijo una voz masculina que los hizo girarse a todos a la vez.

Ante ellos tenían nada menos que a Eggman en persona para darle la enhorabuena a Sonic. Éste le extendía la mano para que se la estrechase, pero el erizo la miró con desprecio y vio como todos los demás inclinaban sus cabezas sumisamente ante aquel hombre enorme con pinta militar. No era como el de su dimensión, este Eggman no parecía tan inepto.

Gracias- dijo serio Sonic- Aunque no sé por qué me dio la impresión de que intentaba matarme a toda costa. Los jueces tampoco hicieron mucho por detener el combate.

¿Crees acaso que el Wrestling está amañado?- rio Eggman- ¿Por qué deshacernos de un luchador en particular con todos los que participan?

Eso es totalmente absurdo- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él- Todos tienen las mismas oportunidades para alcanzar el título de campeón.

Ante ellos salió una zoomorfa de cabellera pelirroja y bellos ojos azules que se clavaron en los de Sonic haciendo que éste se quedara en estado de shock al verla.

¡Sally!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Amy y Sonic.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados al ver que la conocían y ésta miró sorprendida a los dos erizos. Sonrió coquetamente y se acercó lentamente sin apartar la mirada de Sonic quien se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Era idéntica a la de su mundo, aunque sabía que no era ella.

Oleadas de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente de los días vividos junto a Sally en su querida Knothole. Las veces que habían luchado juntos por salvar a Mobius de la destrucción de Eggman, las veces que la había rescatado de sus garras, las veces que casi la perdió y sus reencuentros… aquellos besos que habían compartido tantas veces juntos cuando estaban en su mundo.

Sentía mucho calor en aquel momento, no sabía por qué pero estaba empezando a sentirse raro. Estaba sudando y sintió que le picaba el brazo. Tampoco podía ver con mucha claridad, se le nublaba la vista y vio como Sally se acercaba para ponerse enfrente de él muy cerca.

No he parado de animarte en todo el tiempo, ¿lo sabías?

Yo…- dijo ruborizado.

Desde que te vi supe que eras un campeón y no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

De verdad, yo…

Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que la ardilla le rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello para juntar sus labios con los suyos ante la mirada atónita de las chicas del club, especialmente la de Amy que no podía articular palabra o moverse siquiera del sitio. Sobre todo cuando vio que éste rodeaba su cintura para profundizar más en el beso. Aquello fue un duro golpe para su corazón, no podía ser verdad que la estuviera besando de aquella forma como si la amase.

Cuando se separaron Sonic temblaba y se encontraba débil. La ardilla lo miró asustada y vio como el erizo caía de rodillas. En ese momento, Amy reaccionó rápidamente y recordó el combate; habían conseguido herir a Sonic. Rápidamente los alertó para que llamaran a las asistencias sanitarias.

¡Sonic!- le gritó llorando- Por favor, ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Amy…me encuentro mal.

¿Dónde te hirió?

Sonic le mostró el brazo que tenía una mancha azulada bastante fea. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Amy le pidió a Rouge la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo y ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás le hizo un corte y empezó a succionar el veneno con la boca hasta que empezó a salir la sangre limpia. Los sanitarios llegaron rápidamente donde estaban y estabilizaron al erizo que se encontraba bastante mal. Amy estaba manchada de la sangre de Sonic y se abrazaba a Rouge quien la consolaba lo mejor que podía, al ver como éste era trasladado de urgencia.

Horas más tarde, supieron que Sonic había sido enviado a observación para ver su evolución, pues habían tardado en reaccionar y tenían que haber ido mucho antes al hospital. Sin embargo, los doctores parecían optimistas con respecto a la salud del paciente y vieron mejoras en las constantes vitales del erizo. Seguramente saldría de esa, sobre todo gracias a la rápida actuación de Amy quien había succionado gran parte del veneno y no se había extendido más.

Sin saber lo que sería de él, tuvieron que volver al club y avisar al señor Martin de que Sonic se encontraba ingresado. Nadie más se podía quedar con él aunque le insistieran a los médicos. Amy se encerró en su habitación para poder desahogarse con tranquilidad. Aquella noche no pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y rezó para que Sonic se recuperase lo antes posible.

**Bueno, pues les dejo por esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos prontito. Saludos.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA y Archie comic.

Hicieron falta más de tres días para que Sonic saliese de peligro. Había estado muy cerca de morir por culpa de aquella picadura de escorpión pero, por fortuna, el erizo era mucho más fuerte de lo que se pensaban y pronto se empezó a encontrar bien. En esos momentos se encontraba convaleciente todavía en una cama de hospital. Por su parte, Amy podría al fin ir a verlo pues no se le había permitido la entrada hasta ese día. Estaba deseosa de poder volver a verle y, sobre todo, de contarle que ya pronto le quitarían la pesada escayola pues sus huesos habían ensamblado muy bien.

Cuando llegó al hospital, preguntó directamente en la recepción qué habitación era la de Sonic. Al principio no quisieron contestarle, pues muchos fans del erizo, gracias a su participación en el Wrestling, se habían enterado de su desgraciado accidente y estaban deseosos de verlo también. Pero Amy les explicó que era una amiga íntima y que podrían llamar incluso para cerciorarse de que esto era así. Al final, Amy consiguió el pase y fue acompañada hasta su planta. De hecho, le ofrecieron una silla de ruedas para moverse más cómodamente por el recinto hospitalario. Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba ubicada la habitación de Sonic, se le cortó la respiración en seco. No podía ser verdad que precisamente él estuviese allí delante de su puerta. Shadow estaba parado de brazos cruzados como haciendo guardia y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Ambos se miraron seriamente y oyeron unas risas desde el interior de la habitación. Amy permaneció callada durante unos segundos para después dirigirse a Shadow.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Ambos insistieron en que viniésemos a ver a ese amiguito tuyo- dijo serio sin apenas inmutarse- Yo que tú me daría por vencida, no tienes nada que hacer contra Sally.

¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Shadow?- dijo algo ruborizada- ¿Ganarme en qué?

Ya sabes- dijo con una sonrisa cínica-, sé que ardes en deseos de estar con ese idiota.

En serio, eres tan cínico como tu dueño. Es mi amigo y lo animo, eso es todo.

Por supuesto, pero espero que no sea sólo un farol para hacerte la dura delante mía.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa mucho si me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos?

Shadow la miró seriamente y permaneció callado, para luego decir despreocupadamente que no le importaba lo que hiciese con su vida. Lo que pasara entre ellos no era de su incumbencia. Por su parte, Amy pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Cuando entró, se encontró a Sonic tumbado sobre la cama aún con un gotero y monitorizado para ver sus constantes vitales, pero con mucha mejor cara que cuando ingresó. Y, por desgracia, no estaba solo. Sally estaba allí con él charlando tan tranquilamente entre risas. Pero, ¿qué pretendía esa? Por su parte, la cara de Sonic se iluminó al verla entrar por las puertas y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se había enterado de todo lo que sucedió aquel día. Si no hubiese sido por Amy…

¡Amy!- dijo contento-, pensé que nunca vendrías a verme.

En verdad, vine cada día para saber cómo te encontrabas. Por fin hoy me han dejado verte.

¿Cómo es eso?- dijo intrigado- Hace dos días que estoy aquí en la planta, no fue tan grave.

Amy tragó pesadamente y miró de soslayo a la ardilla quien la miraba también de reojo.

¡Qué hermosas flores, Amy!- dijo ésta haciéndola sobresaltar- Yo también traje unas.

Sí, me he dado cuenta del enorme ramo que adorna la habitación. Como siempre son divinas, por supuesto. Todo lo mejor viniendo de la familia McGregor.

Shadow se encargó del arreglo, se le da muy bien. ¿Te gustaron sus flores, por cierto?

¿Qué?- dijo desconcertada- ¿Cómo que suyas?

¿Acaso no te dijo que eran suyas?- dijo con una sonrisita- Nunca antes pidió permiso para asuntos propios; pero a mí no me la pega, llevo mucho tiempo conviviendo con él y cuando regresó lo interrogué. Estuvieron paseando por el parque todo el día, ¿cierto?

¿Y eso qué tiene de especial?- dijo roja- Me dijo que fue idea de su patrón.

Vaya, no sabía que fuese tan tímido- dijo riendo-; pero la idea fue suya.

Bueno, aun así no tiene nada de malo.

Amy- dijo al fin Sonic- ¿Son para mí?

Con el interrogatorio ni siquiera se había acordado del regalo que tenía para el erizo. Había pasado por una floristería para comprar una pequeña maceta con unas lindas flores llamadas Iris. Le parecieron muy apropiadas y pensaba que darían un toque de color a la habitación, pero viendo el bonito ramo que adornaba la mesa próxima a Sonic…

Pensé que te gustarían- dijo levantándose para acercarse hasta la cama a entregárselas.

Son geniales- dijo acercándoselas a la nariz- y huelen estupendamente. Muchas gracias.

De nada, es sólo un pequeño detalle.

Además, son azules como yo- dijo riendo- ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí en la orilla de la cama?, estarás más cómoda que de pie con esa pesada escayola.

Te agradezco el ofrecimiento- dijo tomando asiento- Dámelas, las pondré en la ventana para que les dé el sol. Y con respecto a que son azules, es pura casualidad. La verdad es que me las recomendó la florista por su bonito significado.

¿Y qué significan?- preguntó intrigado.

Significan valor, esperanza y buenas noticias.

¡Qué bonito!- dijo Sally-, hay que ver todo lo que puede encerrar en sí una cosa tan pequeña.

Pequeña o no me encantan- dijo Sonic tomando la mano de Amy más próxima a él- Muchas gracias, por tus ánimos, pero sobre todo por haberme salvado la vida. Si no llega a ser por ti, yo…

Ésta sintió como apretaba su mano, al tiempo que fueron interrumpidos por Shadow quien entró sin avisar haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo al comenzar a hablar. Le pidió a Sally que saliese un momento pues su jefe tenía que hablar con ella. Ambos pidieron disculpas y dejaron a solas a los dos erizos. Sonic se quedó mirando la puerta por donde salió Sally y emitió un leve suspiro.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Amy intrigada.

Verás- dijo acariciando el dorso de su mano-, el señor McGregor me ha hecho un ofrecimiento.

¿Qué clase de ofrecimiento?- dijo tragando pesadamente.

Quiere que me recupere en su casa- dijo algo avergonzado- Sally insistió mucho y…

¡¿Les has dicho que sí?!- dijo alterada sobresaltando a Sonic- Dime que no es cierto.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

¡Sonic!- dijo disgustada- ¡Tú no les conoces! ¡No son de fiar!

Es por Sally, ¿verdad?- dijo con una medio sonrisa- ¿De qué se conocen?

Eso no te incumbe para nada- dijo seria- Sólo te puedo advertir que no te fíes de ella.

Si no me das una razón mejor, no veo por qué tendría que desconfiar. Hasta ahora ha sido muy atenta conmigo y ha estado cuidando de mí estos días. Es una chica fantástica y divertida, me recuerda mucho a la Sally de mi mundo.

Entonces, ¿es que existe otra Sally?- dijo preocupada- Dime la verdad, esa Sally y tú, ¿qué relación tenían en su mundo?

Yo…- se ruborizó intensamente-, no puedo negar que no tuviésemos algo más que una simple amistad. Si te digo la verdad la quería mucho e incluso pienso que éramos novios, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasáramos discutiendo.

Ahora empiezo a comprender muchas cosas- dijo deprimida- Pero tienes que saber que ella no es la misma que tú conociste alguna vez.

Pues entonces dime todo lo que sabes de ella- dijo serio- ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ella?

Amy sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Realmente no quería volver a revivir aquellos días, pero tampoco que Sonic cometiera una estupidez por negarse a hablar. Tenía que contarle toda la verdad.

Muy bien- asintió decidida- te lo diré todo.

Sería de gran ayuda.

Sally y yo crecimos en un orfanato juntas, fuimos abandonadas al nacer como muchos otros niños zoomorfos, pues la mayoría de las de nuestra raza se dedican a la prostitución. No somos deseados por nadie, sólo somos un accidente y nada más. Siempre tuvimos muchas necesidades y una enorme falta de cariño en nuestras vidas, pero juntas compensábamos esa carencia. Ella siempre me defendió ante los demás niños, pues era un poco mayor que yo. Además, siempre fui delicada de salud en mi infancia y enfermaba con facilidad, sobre todo por la mala alimentación. Se podría decir que éramos felices en nuestra miseria porque nos teníamos la una a la otra. Sin embargo, al cumplir los quince años pasó algo que nos distanciaría para siempre. Una tarde, vino una persona muy influyente al orfanato buscando una dama de compañía. Como éramos las más adultas, nos hicieron llamar a ambas para que echara un vistazo por si era lo que estaba buscando. Nunca olvidaré ese día- dijo nerviosa- Como te puedes imaginar, el señor McGregor se paró ante nosotras para inspeccionarnos de arriba abajo, sondeándonos con su mirada implacable. Yo no podía dejar de temblar de miedo, pues no sabría cómo explicar lo que me hacía sentir en aquel momento. Me tomó de la cara y me miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para comentar que le parecía una chica muy bonita y que ya tenía otro erizo en la familia, que ambos nos llevaríamos bien. Casi me eché a llorar delante de él y entonces fue cuando Sally habló diciendo que no perdiese el tiempo conmigo, que era una cría que no sabía nada de la vida. La miró y se rio por su descaro, ella no parecía tan asustada como yo. De hecho, desde que lo vio parecía como si le gustase- dijo recordando- Así que al final se decidió por Sally, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en localizarme en mi "nuevo empleo". Sólo una semana después de que ella se marchara de allí fui vendida al burdel de Scourge, pues no podían mantenerme más, era demasiado mayor para permanecer en el orfanato. Así que me compró para su padre, quien resultó ser un hombre maravilloso al que le debo mucho.

Si eso es cierto, no veo motivos para que te caiga mal- dijo seriamente- ¡Te salvó de ese hombre!

Ella cambió mucho- dijo apenada- Se volvió engreída, cínica y me compadecía. No había nada más que verla vestida con esos hermosos trajes, había engordado pues ya no pasaba necesidades, estaba realmente bella mientras que yo… mírame. Scourge se lo queda todo para él, no ha cambiado y no piensa en sus chicas. Sólo somos mercancía y nada más.

Te juro que…

No puedes hacer nada- dijo suspirando-, le ampara la ley. Fuimos vendidas y eso no lo podemos cambiar aunque nos duela. Sólo si alguien viniese y quisiera pagar por nosotras lo que pidiese Scourge entonces seríamos liberadas del contrato.

Para volver a ser esclavas y quién sabe si de algo peor.

Ambos permanecieron callados por unos momentos y después habló Sonic de nuevo.

No creo que haya ningún peligro en que me quede unos días allí. Además, quiero volver con Martin- dijo sonriendo-, me cae muy bien y me dio un buen empleo. Hemos hablado sobre ello y está de acuerdo en que los gastos de medicación los pague el señor McGregor. Martin no podría costearlos y quiero recuperarme lo antes posible para estar listo para volver a luchar.

¿Seguro que sólo es eso?- dijo con tristeza- ¿Qué no es porque te recuerda a ella?

¿Acaso eso te molestaría?

Supongo que no- dijo mirándolo-, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. El señor McGregor no es de fiar como ya te dije, siempre quiere sacar algo de todo. Nunca da nada a cambio de nada, lo conozco desde hace años. No sé qué estará tramando, pero no debe ser algo bueno.

Lo siento, pero quiero seguir mi instinto y sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

¡Sólo sabes que te gusta Sally! ¡Estás obsesionado con ella y crees que es la que conociste en tu mundo! ¡Qué ambos están destinados y son almas gemelas que después de mucho tiempo se reencuentran para volver a estar juntos! ¡Eso no va a pasar!

No me digas lo que siento o no siento, ¡tú no me conoces!- dijo enfadado- ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos?! ¡Estás cegada por los celos y no ves más allá de tus narices!

Te he aguantado suficiente- dijo poniéndose en pie para irse- ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana!

Sonic no pudo resistirlo más y la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca para retenerla a su lado. La eriza se volvió sorprendida al notar como la estaba agarrando y éste aprovechó para atraerla hacia sí abrazándola con fuerza. Ambos empezaron un forcejeo para ella tratar de escapar mientras que Sonic le intentaba explicar que estaba equivocada en todo. Que no iba a consentir que se fuera sin saber la verdad, pero Amy no lo escuchaba por la rabia que sentía de saber que a pesar de contarle su historia él seguía empeñado en irse con Sally. No necesitaba sus explicaciones, sólo necesitaba irse muy lejos de allí para volver a rehacer su vida. En esos momentos no quería saber nada del erizo.

Eso no es muy caballeroso de tu parte- dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos- Suéltala.

No te metas en esto, Shadow- dijo Sonic serio- Esto es entre Amy y yo.

Shadow tiene razón- dijo el señor McGregor seguido de Sally- No es de caballeros retener a una dama contra su voluntad. ¿Estás bien, Amy?

Sí, señor- dijo agachando la cabeza en una inclinación- Además, yo ya me iba.

Nosotros también, por casualidad- dijo sonriendo- Acaban de dar el alta a tu amigo Sonic.

Me alegro.

Quiero decir, podemos llevarte si quieres.

Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí- dijo con seriedad.

Se te ha endurecido el corazón todos estos años, querida Amy- dijo mirándola- Ya no pareces la niña asustadiza que conocí… Sabes, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas de mi casa.

Se… se lo agradezco- dijo algo temblorosa-, pero estoy bien.

Ya lo veo- dijo al tiempo que la sondeaba con la mirada-, aunque sigues algo delgada. La vida no te trata como te mereces, y es una lástima porque yo podría solucionar eso.

Ya se lo he dicho, me encuentro perfectamente- dijo mirando a Sally directamente- Tengo buenas amigas que compensan todo lo demás.

Claro.

Con permiso, tengo que irme- dijo volviéndose para salir a toda prisa.

Desde la habitación pudo escuchar como Sonic la llamaba por su nombre, pero no se paró para volverse. Quería irse de allí lo antes posible para olvidarse de que existía, pues por mucho que le hubiese dicho, por mucho que le insistiera en que el señor McGregor era de todo menos honesto en sus intenciones no le había hecho ningún caso. Si prefería seguir sus instintos no podía hacer nada en contra de su voluntad, sólo lo sentía por el pobre señor Martin quien seguramente se quedaría sin la ayuda de Sonic, pues todo aquel que entraba en la casa de los McGregor jamás volvía a salir. Aquello le hizo sentir un enorme nudo en la boca del estómago. Ojalá estuviese equivocada y todo saliera como él esperaba, pero… sus intuiciones pocas veces fallaban. ¿Qué es lo que querrían de Sonic? ¿Por qué Sally tuvo que fijarse en él? ¿Por qué no la había escuchado cuando sólo trataba de ayudarle? Miró por última vez hacia atrás para contemplar el enorme edificio gris y sintió que esa sería la última vez que volvería a ver a Sonic. La enorme brecha que se había abierto entre ellos era ya demasiado grande.

**¿Qué sucederá con Sonic en la mansión McGregor? Saludos y hasta el próximo jueves. Bye!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA y Archie comic.

El paisaje que podía contemplar Sonic a través de la ventanilla de aquel majestuoso coche no le llamaba especialmente la atención, a pesar de la exuberancia de los frondosos árboles, el cuidado césped que brillaba a la luz del sol y las amplias y limpias aceras de aquella urbanización de lujo. Todas las casas parecían tener el mismo aspecto pulcro, de tejados de terracota rojo y fachadas blancas como la nieve. Todo se veía hermoso pero sin vida, pues las calles estaban solitarias; todos metidos en sus casas como si fuesen fortificaciones que resguardasen su intimidad.

Sonic no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en el hospital. Realmente no parecían tan malas personas como había dicho Amy. La conversación era agradable y fluida entre Sally y el señor McGregor. Por su parte, Shadow permanecía sentado a su lado callado y serio mirando hacia el frente sin molestarlo. Aún se sentía algo debilitado, pero con un par de días creía poder estar de vuelta en la tienda de Martin. Lo echaba mucho de menos a pesar del duro trabajo, pero sobre todo quería recuperarse para estar en plena forma para los siguientes combates de Wrestling. De momento, se le había dado un parón de dos semanas para que los participantes se pusiesen en forma y se recuperasen de las últimas rondas y estar en igualdad de oportunidades. Así que por ese lado le había venido bien ya que todavía no se encontraba al cien por cien de sus capacidades.

Sally se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios para indicarle que habían llegado a su hogar. Sonic le devolvió el gesto y miró con atención donde entraban. Nunca antes había visto un sitio tan enorme como ese. Aquello era una mansión impresionante y tuvo que retener un silbido de admiración ante la cara de Shadow quien lo miraba con una sonrisita extraña en el rostro. Cuando avanzaron por el ancho pavimento pudo contemplar enormes árboles flanqueando la entrada a la gran mansión. Llegaron hasta una enorme extensión de terreno adornada con hermosas flores, estatuas de mármol y una imponente fuente en su centro coronando aquel maravilloso paisaje. La fachada tenía tres cuerpos y varias plantas con infinidad de ventanas. Por supuesto, combinaba con las demás casas de la zona con sus muros blancos y techos rojos. Al oeste, le comentó Sally, había una enorme piscina y canchas deportivas; al este un bonito cenador donde podría descansar tranquilamente mientras almorzaban o cenaban al aire libre y al sur había un gran jardín botánico ya que al señor McGregor le encantaba cultivar plantas exóticas de todo tipo. De hecho, le encantaba todo lo exótico…

Sonic bajó al fin del auto y no pudo evitar estirarse y respirar profundamente el aire limpio de aquel paraíso terrenal. Desde hacía una semana no había salido a la calle y echaba de menos poder correr libremente a altas velocidades, aunque en ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para poder hacerlo tampoco; pero al menos había conseguido que lo desenchufaran de todas esas horribles máquinas de hospital, pues ya se sentía un androide más de Eggman. Sally lo miró alegremente y se le acercó para ofrecerle su brazo para caminar juntos.

Vamos a llevarte dentro de la casa para que puedas acomodarte y ver tu nueva habitación.

No hacía falta tantas molestias- dijo Sonic- La verdad es que no soy muy exigente.

Pero ahora eres nuestro invitado- dijo McGregor-, no podemos permitir que te sientas incómodo en nuestra casa. Más tarde podrás conocer al resto de la familia, pero ahora deberías descansar un rato. Ha sido un largo viaje y sentirás que te duele todo después de la inactividad.

Es exactamente como me siento- dijo con una media sonrisa-, aunque me recupero rápido.

No hay prisa, así que relájate y disfruta de la compañía- dijo mirando a Sally.

No supo por qué pero aquello parecía tener un doble sentido para ambos, ya que sonrieron mientras se miraban; pero seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas causadas por la charla con Amy.

Fueron recibidos por el resto del personal de la casa. Shadow era quien daba las órdenes y se encargaba de la administración, todos parecían temerle nada más verle. Para Sonic no era de extrañar conociendo a este nuevo Shadow, pues por lo poco que había podido hablar se le notaba introvertido, egocéntrico y cínico. No es que el Shadow de su realidad fuese mucho mejor, pero al menos de vez en cuando ayudaba en la batalla; aunque sólo si con ello sacaba algo de provecho. Tampoco es que le importase mucho más saber nada de esa realidad. Él debía volver a su mundo y cuanto antes mejor. Lo sentiría mucho por los buenos amigos que había hecho, pero aquel no era su lugar. Tal vez lo fuese si Amy no fuese tan cabezota y confiara más en él…

¿Sonic?- dijo Sally sacándolo de sus pensamiento- ¿Quieres ver tu habitación?

Sí, claro- dijo serio.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Perfectamente, vamos.

Ambos avanzaron por un largo pasillo hasta que pararon frente a una enorme puerta de madera lacada en color blanco. Sally abrió la puerta lentamente para dejarlo pasar y se quedó impresionado con lo que vio. En medio de aquella habitación había una cama gigantesca de diseño victoriano, una gran pantalla de televisión, un aseo particular y un enorme balcón que daba hacia la zona este de la casa donde podía contemplarse el hermoso cenador del que le habló Sally. Era una maravilla y no pudo evitar salir al exterior para admirar la increíble vista desde su balcón. Sonrió animadamente y se sintió renovado, aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que llegó a ese mundo. Nada parecía tan horrible y malvado desde que se encontraba en casa de los McGregor. Amy no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo, tenía que contarle las maravillas de vivir en una casa como esa. Seguramente estaría mucho mejor que cuidando de ese hombre o incluso… Sonic agachó las orejas con pesadumbre, no quería ni pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar con quince años solamente. Si no dejaba de pensar en ella le iba a hervir la sangre, pues no podía hacer nada.

Te has quedado muy serio de repente- dijo Sally mirándolo seriamente- ¿Acaso no te gusta tu habitación?

Me encanta- dijo mirándola-, sólo no llego a comprender por qué Amy tiene una opinión tan mala del señor McGregor.

Bueno, seguramente es porque no fue elegida por un hombre tan generoso y yo sí. Siempre fue una envidiosa, ¿sabes? Cuando estábamos en el orfanato casi siempre le tenía que ceder todo lo mejor pues era el ojito derecho de los cuidadores. Pobrecita Amy, no la hagas llorar me decían. Era tan tierna con esa carita de no haber roto nunca un plato, pero no creas… Amy es bastante buena en lo suyo.

¿A qué te refieres?

No te hagas el tonto conmigo- dijo riendo- Se vende a cualquiera y seguramente ustedes…

¡De eso nada!- dijo ruborizado- Jamás me ha insinuado nada o quizás al principio sí, pero luego no… no sé… es algo confuso de explicar.

Está jugando contigo, haciendo que pienses en ella para después cazarte como una mosca en su red. Sonic- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-, ella siempre ha sido así. La conozco desde pequeñita y sólo quiere atención. Cuando consiga lo que quiere de ti, te abandonará por otro.

Eso es asunto mío- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

Sally le devolvió la mirada para después volverse y decirle que cenarían esa noche en el jardín. Mientras podría salir a tomar el aire hasta entonces, siempre que no saliese de los muros de la casa. Era lo suficientemente amplia para no molestar a los demás vecinos. Sonic no le contestó y sólo asintió.

Cuando estuvo solo, salió del dormitorio para ir directamente al jardín pues en aquella casa se sentía nuevamente prisionero; algo bastante irónico ya que no era precisamente pequeña. Pegó unas cuantas carreras para estirar las piernas y después se quedó contemplando los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la mansión McGregor. Podía sentir como el calor del sol le desentumecía los músculos y lo reconfortaban. Cerró los ojos para sentir la suave brisa que corría aunque no fue lo único que sintió. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia abajo para contemplar una pequeña pelota que dio en su pierna. La recogió- ¿Puedes lanzarla?- dijo una voz infantil. Sonic no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos, aquel era… o al menos parecía él.

¿Puedes lanzarla?- dijo con voz monótona el pequeño zorro de dos colas.

Sí- dijo pasándola por el aire.

Tú eres nuevo- dijo seriamente- ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿Habilidad?

El señor McGregor te compró, ¿no?

No, yo estoy invitado.

¡Ja!, claro- dijo chasqueando la lengua- Desde lejos parecías más inteligente.

¿Cómo dices?- dijo ofendido.

Mira, sólo trae a especies únicas y valiosas a su casa. Yo por ejemplo poseo dos colas, Shadow es realmente fuerte y Sally…tiene que ser muy buena en la cama porque la verdad no le veo nada en especial- dijo pensativo.

¡¿Qué?!

Le gustan las rarezas, sabes- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo- Tú no pareces nada especial tampoco.

Corro a velocidad supersónica- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

¡Tails! ¡Vamos a jugar!- le gritó un niño de apenas cinco años.

¡Ya voy!- dijo suspirando- ¡Qué pesado!

¿Quién es?

El hijo del señor McGregor, Víctor. Es un niño malcriado que no hace nada más que incordiar todo el santo día, pues yo me encargo de cuidarlo y jugar con él.

¿Eres su niñera?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- Vaya, eso sí que es aprovechar tu inteligencia.

¡TAILS!

Por cierto, me llamo Sonic- dijo levantando su mano para que se la estrechara, pero únicamente la miró con seriedad y después se volvió para seguir andando.

Sonic se quedó pasmado al ver que pasaba de él. La verdad que no era como su mejor amigo, el chico parecía realmente amargado de la vida. ¿Y qué era todo aquello sobre las habilidades? Tenía que saber más al respecto y lo siguió de cerca para no perderlo de vista.

¡Hey! ¡Espera!

¿Qué quieres ahora?, estoy trabajando.

Lo sé, pero me preguntaba…- dijo mirándolo atentamente- ¿Eres capaz de crear cosas?

Tails miró hacia todos lados y agarró a Sonic del brazo para ir detrás de un árbol cercano. Parecía realmente sorprendido por la pregunta del erizo.

¡¿Cómo diantres sabes eso?!

Es una larga historia.

Nadie lo sabe en la casa- dijo apurado- ¡Sí lo supiera el amo sería mi ruina!

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

¡Está loco por la tecnología! ¡No ha salido a su padre afortunadamente!

¿Afortunadamente?

No sabes dónde has ido a parar, Sonic- dijo preocupado- ¡Jura que no se lo dirás a nadie!

Me estás lastimando- Tails lo tenía agarrado de los brazos con fuerza.

Lo siento- dijo separándose de él- No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Sonic lo vio alejarse para reunirse con su pequeño amo. La actitud de Tails le había dejado realmente desconcertado y parecía preocupado e incluso asustado. Se frotó los brazos por la presión que había ejercido sobre ellos, no sabía que el pequeño zorro tuviese tanta fuerza.

No lo volvió a ver durante ese día y tras una cena amena con Sally, el señor McGregor y su bella esposa, se sentía muy cansado. Era bastante extraño pero le pesaba todos los músculos del cuerpo, aunque lo más seguro era que todavía siguiera algo convaleciente después de pasar tanto tiempo metido en una cama de hospital. Cuando se recostó en la cama todo empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. La sentía embotada como si tuviese un gran vacío en ella, pero durante aquel maravilloso día se había encontrado muy bien. Todo permanecía a oscuras cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente y miró hacia el pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba. No comprendía por qué Sally estaba en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche, pero ni siquiera le salían las palabras de lo agotado que se sentía. Ésta se acercó hasta él y Sonic pudo observar que sólo vestía un fino camisón.

¿Qué estás…?- calló al ver que Sally subía lentamente sobre su cama para mirarlo divertida desde lo alto- ¿Sally?

Shhhh- siseó para acallarlo- No digas nada, no lo estropeemos.

¿Qué?- dijo confuso notando como avanzaba hacia él- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No creo que deba explicarte de qué va la cosa, eres lo suficientemente mayor.

Sonic tragó pesadamente y le dio un empujón al notar que se subía sobre sus caderas. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él y lo que era peor, por qué de repente se sentía tan mareado.

¿Me habéis drogado?- le grito- ¡Confiesa!

No es más que un relajante para que colabores.

¿Colaborar?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿En qué si se puede saber?

Sería una verdadera lástima no aprovechar la genética que posees- dijo una voz masculina penetrante que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

¿Genética? ¿De qué hablan?- en la mente de Sonic se hizo por fin la luz- ¡¿A caso se creen que soy un animal?! ¡¿Una especie de caballo de carreras semental?!

¿Por qué te alteras tanto?- dijo tranquilamente- Siéntete honrado de haber sido elegido para formar parte de esta familia. Serán unos especímenes preciosos cuando nazcan.

¡Están todos enfermos en este mundo!- dijo asqueado- Me largo de aquí ahora mismo.

No lo quieras hacer difícil, Sonic- dijo serio- No quiero encadenarte, es una pena estropear ese pelaje azul cobalto tan bonito.

Amy estaba en lo cierto, no eran de fiar- dijo susurrante- Siempre quieren algo a cambio… ella tenía razón y yo no la creí.

Qué lástima- dijo el hombre mirándolo con diversión-, pero es demasiado tarde. Ahora estás aquí atrapado dentro de esta casa y harás todo lo que yo te ordene.

De eso nada.

Shadow- chasqueó los dedos- Trae el collar de control.

Sonic se alertó cuando vio a éste dirigirse hacia él con el artefacto que les permitiría controlar su voluntad a base de descargas. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para luchar aunque fuera por última vez. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se lanzó hacia la puerta impelido para derribar a Shadow y correr en cualquier dirección lejos de esos psicópatas. No podía apenas tirar de su cuerpo y daba tumbos, hasta que llegó a una especie de despacho y se vio acorralado por el erizo negro quien lo miraba con diversión perversa. Aquello era el fin, no sería capaz de abandonar nunca aquella casa…

Shadow se acercó hacia él lentamente disfrutando del momento, pues ahora estaba bajo su merced.

Ahora harás todo lo que yo te ordene- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada al tiempo que acercaba el collar hasta su cuello, pero entonces…- ¡Arrrrg!

El erizo empezó a sacudirse entre fuertes descargas. Sonic no podía nada más que mirarlo desconcertado por este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, hasta que detrás de uno de los sillones le pareció ver por unos instantes un pelaje pelirrojo- ¡Tails!- pensó agradecido para sus adentros. No iba a desaprovechar esa situación de desconcierto y reunió sus últimas fuerzas para girar y saltar por la ventana haciéndose unos cuantos cortes.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la enorme mansión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sonic había logrado escapar justo a tiempo y se dirigió raudo hacia la ciudad cuando ya era noche cerrada. Se sentía morir, agotado y ensangrentado por los cristales que le habían hecho pequeños cortes aquí y allá. No sabía dónde ir, ¿qué pasaba si iban a buscarlo a la tienda de Martin? Estaba realmente desesperado. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le guiaron a un callejón que le era muy familiar. Desde allí podía ver la ventana de Amy y estaba abierta por el calor de aquella noche templada. Miró a su alrededor y trepó como pudo hasta el alfeizar para contemplarla dormir tranquilamente. No tenía derecho a estar allí pero al menos quería estar seguro de que ella estaba bien. Le sobrevino un fuerte mareo y calló pesadamente hacia delante haciendo sobresaltar a la eriza rosa que se asustó al comprobar que había alguien en su habitación. Sin pensarlo convocó un enorme martillo para atacarlo cuando se paró en seco al comprobar que no era otro que Sonic. Lo miró preocupada y vio los múltiples cortes que tenía por su cuerpo, entonces comprendió que tuvo que haber escapado de las garras de los McGregor. Como pudo lo subió a su cama para que pudiese descansar pues parecía agotado. Cuando despertara podrían aclarar las cosas y saber lo que sucedió realmente en esa casa.

**Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo lunes. Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios, los aprecio. Saludos.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

Apenas pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando Sonic parpadeó para mirar confuso hacia el techo de aquella habitación. Claramente no se encontraba en la mansión de los McGregor pero tampoco en su buhardilla en la tienda de Martin. Aún se sentía un poco aletargado, no sabía si por la droga o por la falta de ejercicio. Se giró sobre uno de sus costados y se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar a Amy durmiendo a su lado. Ésta se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y dormía aun plácidamente a pesar de la mala postura. Miró hacia la pequeña mesita que estaba junto a la cama y vio muchas gasas manchadas con sangre, unas pequeñas pinzas de depilación y un cuenco lleno de trocitos de cristal ensangrentados. Sonic comprendió que la eriza se había dedicado aquella noche a extraérselos de su cuerpo mientras dormía. Se sentía un miserable por todo lo que la hacía pasar últimamente, ni siquiera tenía derecho a que se preocupase por él.

Éste no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza, lo que provocó que Amy abriera lentamente los ojos para quedarse fija en los del erizo. Bosteó pesadamente y miró confusa a su alrededor. Le dolía todo después de pasar la noche sentada en el suelo.

¿Qué hora es?- dijo bostezando nuevamente.

No lo sé- dijo avergonzado- Amy, ¿por qué…?

¿Por qué?-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para poder estirar la espalda- Necesito desayudar.

¡No! ¿Por qué me has ayudado después de cómo me comporté en el hospital?

Amy lo miró con seriedad y pegó un suspiro para, acto seguido, sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

¿Crees que podría dejarte malherido en mi habitación? No soy tan mala como aparento.

Ni lo eres ni lo aparentas- dijo sentándose a su lado- Tú tenías razón.

¿En qué?- lo miró atentamente.

Sí que querían algo de mí.

¿El qué?- preguntó intrigada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se ruborizó intensamente y no sabía si era buena idea contarle esas cosas.

Querían que Sally y yo…- tragó pesadamente-, engendráramos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué pasó?

¡Me negué!, y después escapé por la ventana como pude.

Te negaste…- sonrió- ¿Eso significa que ella no te gusta?

¡No te pongas tan contenta!- dijo rojo- Y no, no es como la Sally de mi mundo.

Me alegra que te dieses cuenta a tiempo- dijo emocionada- No quería perderte como amigo.

En esa casa están todos locos. ¡Jamás volveré allí en la vida!- dijo apenado- De hecho, ¿dónde iré ahora? Me da miedo volver con Martin por si vuelven a por mí, no quiero causarle problemas al pobre anciano. Aunque estoy conviviendo con él, no soy de su propiedad; por tanto no podría reclamar nada. Me he podido dar cuenta de lo poderosos que son los McGregor.

Ya te lo advertí- suspiró- Quizás se nos venga algo a la mente mientras desayunamos, me muero de hambre.

De acuerdo.

Ambos bajaron hasta la pequeña cocina donde se encontraban Blaze y Rouge sentadas ajenas al visitante nocturno. Cuando lo vieron se pusieron en pie para lanzarse a abrazarlo ante la cara atónita de Amy quien no se podía creer el descaro de esas dos. Ni siquiera le habían dado los buenos días como cada mañana. Ésta se fue a calentar un poco de leche para el desayuno mientras las otras dos se dedicaban a hablar con el erizo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Blaze- ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?

Ayer- dijo mirándolas sonriente- ¿Cómo han estado por aquí, chicas?

Como siempre- dijo Rouge moviendo la mano- No paran las visitas, tú ya me entiendes.

Por lo demás, Scourge ahora se comporta más civilizadamente con nosotras- añadió Blaze.

¿Y eso? ¿A qué se refieren?

Las chicas nos hemos reunido para hacer una cooperativa por nuestros derechos y entre todas le hemos puesto las pilas a ese cretino. Al menos ahora comemos un poco mejor y tenemos un día de descanso a la semana.

Eso suena genial.

Siéntense ya a la mesa- dijo Amy seria- Se les va a enfriar el desayuno.

¡Gracias, peque!- dijo Rouge- ¡Cómo me gusta que lo prepares tú!

Claro, porque a mí no se me queman las tostadas, ¿verdad?

Exacto- dijo llevándose una a la boca- Además, por las mañanas no soy persona, necesito varias horas y unos cuantos cafés para ponerme en marcha.

¡Qué cara más dura!- dijo mirándola de reojo- En fin, tampoco me importa mucho.

¿Y dinos?- dijo Blaze- ¿Cuándo has llegado? No te hemos visto pasar.

Vine anoche.

¡¿Cómo?!- gritaron ambas para mirar inquisitivamente a Amy- ¿Nos disculpas?

Ambas cogieron de los brazos a Amy para sacarla fuera de la cocina ante el desconcierto de Sonic y de la propia Amy quien llevaba aún una tostada en la boca.

¡¿Qué es eso de que estaba aquí desde anoche?! ¡¿Dónde ha dormido?!

En mi cama, obviamente.

¡Hey!, ¿por qué no nos has dicho nada?- dijo Blaze- ¿Pensabas callarte y no contarle a tus amigas lo que hicieron anoche?

¡No pienso contarles mis intimidades!- dijo roja- Además, ¿acaso no han visto los cortes y rasguños que tiene por el cuerpo?

No sabía que te iban ese tipo de juegos, rosita- dijo Rouge.

¡No! ¡No se los hice yo!- suspiró- Se fue con Sally.

¡¿Estuvo con Sally?!- gritaron ambas.

¡Esa zorra!- dijo Rouge- ¡La que vino con ese hombre horrible!

¿Ella le hizo eso?

No, tuvo que escapar de esa casa y vino en la noche tratando de huir. Estaba en muy mal estado, por cierto- dijo Amy apenada- Se lo traté de advertir pero no me hizo el menor caso. Ahora no sabe dónde se va a quedar porque tiene miedo de que regresen a buscarlo.

¿Por qué no se queda contigo?- dijo Blaze pensativa- Ahora que Scourge no puede entrar a nuestras habitaciones nunca descubrirá que está allí. No creo que lo fueran a buscar en tu cuarto.

No le gusta permanecer encerrado y tampoco puede ocultarse eternamente. Tal vez si…

¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- preguntó Rouge.

Creo que ya sé dónde podemos acudir.

Sonic miraba a Amy con cara de no entender qué diantres hacían parados allí. Ir precisamente a aquella casa era como meterse en la boca del lobo. Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido una idea tan descabellada como aquello. Se giró para ver la enorme fachada de ladrillo, cubierta con una gran enredadera, cristales plomados con vidrieras de colores y un enorme portón de madera maciza. Amy parecía estar la mar de contenta por su genialidad, pero a Sonic siguió pareciéndole una auténtica locura. Suspiró pesadamente y se rascó detrás de la oreja.

¿No crees que el primer lugar donde mirará será precisamente aquí?

¿Y?- dijo sonriente- Si hay un sitio seguro es precisamente éste, Sonic.

¡La casa de tu jefe!- gritó alterado- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

Para nada- negó- Su padre tiene la autoridad suficiente para hacer que desista de querer ponerte las manos encima. Así que podemos buscar su ayuda y sé que comprenderá la situación perfectamente.

Si tú lo dices…

La eriza tocó la campanilla de la puerta y esta se abrió para dejar mostrar al señor McGregor padre. Estaba muy sorprendido de verlos allí, sobre todo porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Amy tras el accidente. Se alegró muchísimo por su inesperada visita y los hizo pasar inmediatamente. Sonic la ayudó a caminar pues todavía llevaba la pesada escayola. Ambos fueron conducidos por éste hasta la sala de estar donde se acomodaron en un amplio sofá y fueron atendidos por el propio dueño de la casa. Se encontraba bastante bien conservado para su edad; aunque Amy nunca se lo hubiese preguntado, pero seguramente estaría sobre los sesenta años.

Mi querida niña- dijo sonriente-, no te esperaba y mucho menos a tu amigo. Por cierto, cada vez que nos encontramos te veo herido. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

Se trata de algo grave, profesor- habló Amy- Temo que su hijo anda haciendo de las suyas.

¿Víctor?- dijo serio- ¿Qué hizo esta vez ese condenado?

Trató de secuestrar a Sonic.

¿Secuestrarte?- lo miró sorprendido- ¿Y se puede saber el motivo?

Cree que soy un espécimen único.

¿Y lo eres?- lo observó atentamente- Me pareces un erizo más.

Es por sus habilidades, profesor- dijo preocupada Amy- Lo vio luchar en el Wrestling; pudo comprobar lo rápido y fuerte que es.

No me digas… ¿cómo aquella vez?

¿Aquella vez?- preguntó extrañado Sonic.

Amy era apenas una chiquilla- dijo recordando-, sobre unos doce o trece años. Fuimos a su orfanato en Navidades para hacer obras de caridad, hay que ayudar a los que son menos favorecidos. No sé por qué pero Amy se asustó por algo y de pronto… ¡puf!, convocó un martillo de la nada. Fue algo que nos impresionó a todos, una habilidad magnífica.

Entonces, sabía lo que estaba buscando- dijo serio Sonic- ¡No fue casualidad que fuera allí después a buscarte! ¡Siempre estuvo detrás de ti!

Lo sé, pero el profesor no dejará que me pase nada malo- dijo tranquila- ¡Por eso le ruego que proteja también a Sonic de su hijo! ¡No permita que se lo lleve a su casa!

¿Y cómo podría hacer eso, Amy?- dijo apenado- Ya sabes que no me gustan los esclavos. Encadenaros a esos horribles collares de tortura me parte el alma.

¡No tiene por qué! ¿No podría apadrinarlo aunque no conviviese con usted?

Éste se llevó la mano al mentón y se quedó muy pensativo. Amy y Sonic lo miraron con nerviosismo, si eso no daba resultado no sabían qué más podrían hacer para mantener al erizo a salvo.

Podría apadrinarte como tu promotor de Wrestling, aunque odie ese deporte con todo mi ser. Es bárbaro e inhumano.

¡Gracias!- dijo Sonic contento- Entonces, podría volver con Martin sin temor a que me lleven.

¡Muchas gracias, profesor!- dijo abrazándolo- Aunque mientras eso sucede y arregla los papeles, ¿qué pasará con Sonic?

Si quiere puede quedarse como invitado mío por unos días.

No, yo…- dijo avergonzado- No sé qué decir.

Sonic, no seas tonto- dijo Amy- No encontrarás mejor sitio para estar y permanecerás a salvo hasta que solucionemos tu situación. No sabes lo persistente que puede llegar a ser y si te coge otra vez…

Eso no va a suceder- dijo serio- Me engañó una vez, pero ahora que lo conozco bien no me volverá a pillar desprevenido.

Bueno, no quiero que se te haga tarde- dijo McGregor- ¿Por qué no la acompañas hasta el club?

Tiene razón, te llevaré antes de que se haga de noche.

Ten- dijo mostrándole una llave- Para que puedas abrir después, yo estaré en mi despacho y seguramente no oiga bien la puerta. Ya estoy algo mayor y muchas veces no me entero de nada.

No diga eso- dijo Amy-, usted todavía es muy joven.

Gracias, querida- dijo sonriéndola- Espero que pronto puedas regresar al trabajo.

La semana que viene ya podré andar sin la escayola. Estoy un poco cansada después de un mes.

Ambos fueron despedidos en la puerta por el señor McGregor que pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos la increíble velocidad a la que se refería Amy. Ese chico podía pasar de 0 a 100 en cuestión de segundos. Ahora que lo tendría bajo su techo, podría desvelar muchos de los misterios que se cernían sobre el erizo de color azul. Se metió para dentro para seguir revisando unos importantes papeles que lo llevaban intranquilizando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Por su parte, Sonic y Amy llegaron a la puerta trasera del callejón en cuestión de unos minutos. La verdad es que la eriza rosa se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a las carreras supersónicas de éste. Cuando descendió de los brazos de Sonic se quedó muy callada y seria. Ahora que el erizo se encontraba bien y a salvo seguramente ya no la necesitaría para nada más. Se estaba también acostumbrando a que después de ayudarlo se largara y pasara cierto tiempo sin saber nada de él, pero era parte de su personalidad pensaba.

Bien, supongo que ya te marchas- dijo mirándolo.

Creo que no sería muy correcto abusar de la hospitalidad del señor McGregor, no quiero llegar tarde y molestar.

Claro, tienes razón.

Oye, Amy- dijo serio- Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

No es necesario…

¡No!- le interrumpió- Desde que llegué a este mundo me has tendido siempre la mano a pesar de no saber nada de mí. Siempre has confiado sin cuestionarte ninguna de mis palabras; estando ahí para ayudarme en mi camino de regreso a casa y advirtiéndome de todo lo que es malo en esta tierra hostil. Vine buscando a mi amiga Amy, pero no la encontré…

Lo siento, ahí yo no…

Encontré a una persona mucho mejor- dijo tomándola de las manos- Si consiguiera regresar a mi mundo, a mi tiempo… ¡lo que sea! ¿Vendrías conmigo?

¿Qué?- lo miró sorprendida- ¿Irme contigo? ¿Va en serio?

Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

Pero, ¿qué dirían tus amigos? ¿Y tu novia?

Seguramente te recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Son todos muy buenos chicos y estarán felices de volver a ver a Amy… a otra Amy.

No sé, ya sabes que las chicas me necesitan aquí- dijo apenada- ¿Cómo las iba a abandonar?

¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en los demás y eliges lo que tú quieres para ti por una vez?

Porque eso es muy egoísta de mi parte- dijo con tristeza- Sólo me iría si mi mundo se arreglase y fuese al menos la mitad de bueno que el tuyo. Pero eso es algo que nunca pasará, así que…

Me estás diciendo que eso es un "no".

Te estoy haciendo ver la realidad, Sonic- dijo separándose de él- Trata de entender que mi hogar está aquí, con mis mejores amigas. No será el mejor de los mundos, pero es lo que conozco.

Bien, si lograse cambiar la realidad, ¿vendrías conmigo?

Seguramente…

Entonces me conformo con eso- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo para dejar a Amy sola y muy confusa, pues ni siquiera le había dejado terminar la frase.

**Ya pronto llegan las semifinales de Wrestling y Sonic se encuentra en plena forma. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Salvará al mundo de Amy como prometió? Nos vemos el próximo jueves.**

**Saludos.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a una nueva edición de World Wild Wrestling! Donde nuestros participantes han llegado a las semifinales tras pasar duras pruebas de habilidad, combate y fuerza bruta. El evento está patrocinado por las archiconocidas empresas OVITronics S.A. y con la presencia de nuestro amado líder, el Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik quien es un gran seguidor del show. Les habla su locutor favorito, Johnny Mentero, y acompañado por su gran colaborador Unai Nomás. Sé que estarán impacientes por ver a los semifinalistas de esta temporada, quienes se han enfrentado a duros rivales durante las últimas jornadas. Sólo los más cualificados y físicamente preparados lograrán alzarse con el título de campeón mundial, ¡el Diamante Chaos!; además del honor de recibirlo de manos de nuestro querido líder, el ganador será recompensado con… ¡un millón de mobiolares! ¿Veremos a un nuevo ganador o seguirá conservando el título el hasta ahora imbatido campeón, Knuckles? ¡Lo veremos muy pronto!, pero por el momento estos son los ocho clasificados:

En primer lugar, venido de lejanas tierras, tenemos a un maestro en artes marciales. Nos estamos refiriendo a… ¡Bao the Panda!, quien sólo ha perdido dos de sus veinte combates en esta temporada, tal vez tenga posibilidades de alzarse con el título, así que ¡cuidado Knuckles! En segundo lugar, uno de los favoritos al título por su sigilo felino y sus garras de acero, nos referimos a… ¡Kumal the Tiger! En tercer lugar, el único humano que ha sido capaz de llegar hasta las semifinales, demos todo nuestro apoyo a… ¡Jack Levesque! El cuarto semifinalista es un chico bastante tímido y muy reservado, pero que no duda en usar sus peculiares habilidades para ganar, no es otro que… ¡Silver the Hedgehog! Y nos vamos acercando a los últimos luchadores. En quinta posición tenemos al más vil sobre la lona, no importa el método sino llevarse la victoria, él es… ¡Krait the Snake! En sexta y séptima posición tenemos a dos jóvenes participantes que han logrado pasar una dura repesca. Como bien saben, se les da la oportunidad de pasar las tres últimas rondas peleando contra los más capaces durante todo el Wrestling, así que el mérito por llegar hasta aquí es doble. Demos un fuerte aplauso a ¡Bill the Lizard y Sonic the Hedgehog! Y finalmente el que todos ustedes esperaban… ¡Knuckles the Echidna!

¡Estos son los ocho luchadores que durante esta semana pelearán por el título de campeón demostrando sobre el ring quién de ellos es el mejor y más fuerte sobre la faz de esta tierra! Ahora les dejamos con unos anuncios de nuestros sponsors y a la vuelta comenzarán los primeros combates. Durante la pausa se van a hacer las parejas, así que… ¡No se levanten de sus asientos!

Amy no dejaba de mirar nerviosa para todos lados. Muy pronto comenzarían los combates y Sonic saldría a luchar con aquellos tipos tan fuertes; ahora sí que no era un juego y temía que se lastimase en serio. La última vez, se llevó ingresado una semana en el hospital por culpa del veneno de aquel escorpión malnacido. Sólo rezaba para que no sufriera otro accidente más ahora que se había recuperado del todo. Por su parte, ella también había sido liberada al fin de la pesada escayola y apenas se notaba una fina cicatriz en la pierna por la operación, pero era todo un alivio para Amy no tener que andar con las muletas. A su lado se encontraban, como era ya habitual, Blaze y Rouge, quienes no paraban de parlotear sobre quién sería el ganador de ese año. Sin embargo, lo que más les llamaba la atención era lo guapos que eran algunos de los participantes. La eriza no pudo más que rodar los ojos y resoplar por la nariz.

Te noto un poco tensa, rosita- dijo Rouge- Deberías disfrutar del espectáculo.

No puedo hacer eso, estoy preocupada por Sonic- suspiró- Ya viste lo que le pasó la última vez.

Eso no ocurrirá ahora, tranquila- intervino Blaze- Todo saldrá bien.

Por cierto,- dijo con una sonrisita en los labios Rouge- ¿cómo es que la señorita "decente" se ha vestido de una forma tan provocativa?

¿Provocativa?- dijo alzando la ceja- ¿A qué llamas tú provocativa?

No sé… esa minifalda y ese chaleco ajustado… ¡sin olvidar esos magníficos tacones!- dijo babeando- ¿Me los vas a prestar?

¡Jo! ¡No, que siempre terminas quedándote todas mis cosas!

¡Vamos, Amy, te juro que los voy a devolver!

¡Se siente!- dijo riendo- Estos me los ha regalado Sonic para celebrar que por fin me han quitado la escayola. Dice que no tengo que ocultar mis piernas aunque me haya quedado una pequeña cicatriz. ¿No es un cielo?

Yo más bien creo que se siente algo culpable por lo de tu accidente y no sabía cómo compensarte.

¡Envidiosa!- dijo echándole una mirada asesina a Blaze- Lo que pasa es que Sonic no te hace el más mínimo caso y estás celosa.

¡¿Celosa yo?! -gritó- Si no te lo he quitado antes es porque me das pena, eres demasiado tímida con los chicos. ¡Deberías haberte metido a monja!

¿Ah, sí?- dijo poniendo la eriza las manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Quieres apostar algo?

¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- intervino Rouge-, ya basta de dar el espectáculo. Si quieren puedo decirles a los organizadores que serán ustedes las que se peguen en medio del cuadrilátero en vez de los chicos, seguro que subirían la audiencia al verlas.

Ambas se sentaron y miraron de nuevo hacia el ring para no discutir. Suerte que Rouge se había sentado en medio de ambas y pudo contenerlas que sino…

Mientras, Sonic estaba detrás del escenario esperando para el sorteo que le daría su primer contrincante. Aún le quedarían dos rondas más para alcanzar el diamante, pero se acercaba a buen ritmo hacia él. Por suerte, ahora estaba más tranquilo tras ser apadrinado por el señor McGregor quien le había facilitado mucho la preparación durante el tiempo que permaneció en su casa. Tenía que reconocer que era un hombre bastante amable y considerado, no le extrañaba nada que Amy lo apreciara como a un padre. Sin embargo, le parecían muy raras todas las preguntas que le hizo estando en aquella impresionante mansión: ¿Qué velocidad podía alcanzar? ¿Si había más casos en su familia? ¿Si se sentía extraño o cansado? ¿Qué opinaba de la sociedad? ¿Si creía en la magia? Seguramente el hombre era algo excéntrico y curioso, así que tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia al asunto. Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el brazo lastimándolo un poco.

¡Hey!, creí que te habías retirado tras el accidente- dijo Knuckles- Has tenido suerte de salir con vida de aquel combate. Sé de lo que es capaz ese tipo, no aquí… sino en las calles.

Que amigos más simpáticos te buscas- dijo estrechando los ojos.

¡Ese cretino no era mi amigo!- dijo ofuscado- Ya intentó el año pasado hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque le paré los pies; pero no de la forma tan salvaje como tú. ¡Eso fue asqueroso!

Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo con un escalofrío- Si vieras para limpiarme la sangre seca de las púas…

¡Atención!- dijo uno de los encargados- ¡Vamos a hacer el sorteo! ¡Acercaos todos hasta aquí!

Suerte- dijo Knuckles-, la vas a necesitar novato.

Lo mismo te digo, musculitos.

Se acercaron con los demás hasta una urna opaca que contenía varias bolas en su interior, unas de color dorado y otras de color negro. Quien cogiera las de color dorado tendría derecho a elegir a su contrincante en el siguiente sorteo para estar en igualdad de oportunidades. Uno por uno fueron sacando las bolitas de la caja y Sonic pudo comprobar que era uno de los afortunados que elegirían contrincante. Los cuatro que quedaban tuvieron que esperar para ver con quién les tocaba, y tras sacar el número 4, Sonic comprobó que le lucharía contra Kumal the Tiger. Aquello parecía pura ironía, ¿se pensaban que iban a jugar al ratón y al gato? Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y esperar a que le llegase su turno para luchar. Por su parte, las demás parejas fueron formadas por: Bao vs Knuckles; Silver vs Levesque y Krait vs Bill. Se anunciaron por megafonía los nombres de las parejas y todos se pusieron en pie para aclamar a los participantes que salieron al ring para ser presentados uno por uno. Después se retiraron para dar comienzo al espectáculo. Los primeros en hacerlo serían Silver y Levesque; a continuación Bill y Krait, seguidos por Knuckles y Bao, y por último Sonic y Kumal.

Los contrincantes ya estaban preparados en el cuadrilátero cuando sonó al fin la campana y Levesque sonrió al ver al joven erizo permanecer serio sin apenas inmutarse. Como se les tenía prohibido observar durante los combates, excepto en las repescas, no sabían las técnicas del otro, por lo que era más difícil saber cómo iba a reaccionar el rival y tenían que concentrarse al máximo para no caer en las tres últimas rondas y así hacerse con la victoria. Levesque fue el primero en atacar, el cual era un hábil luchador de Kick Boxing; pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su oponente había levantado una barrera invisible en torno a él y no podía llegar hasta el erizo. No le hizo falta levantar ni un solo dedo para acabar con Levesque, pues dejaba que se agotara físicamente tratando de patearlo sin llegar nunca a tocarle. Por último, sólo tenía que darle un pequeño empujón para que cayera exhausto en la lona. Todas las chicas corearon su nombre entusiasmadas y Rouge no pudo evitar hablarle al oído a Blaze.

Sí no te hace caso Sonic, siempre puedes intentarlo con ese otro.

No está mal, pero a lo mejor a Amy le convendría un chico tímido como ella.

¿Quién sabe?, porque no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá en todo el combate- dijo Rouge con una risita- Me pregunto, ¿a cuál de nosotras estaría mirando?

Sé que esos dos reptiles no son mucho de su agrado pero,- comentó Amy- ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de chicos? Quiero ver el espectáculo y así no me entero de nada.

No te pongas así, peque- dijo la murciélago- que sólo estamos comentando lo guapos que son.

¿No se cansan de los hombres?

¡No!- dijeron alegremente las dos.

Vamos, Amy, desde que Scourge no te visita, diría que estás algo tensa- dijo Blaze en voz baja- Hay en el club unos chicos monísimos y muy simpáticos que vienen los sábados. ¿Por qué no te apuntas la próxima vez?

¡Deja de decir esas cosas en público!- dijo muy ruborizada- ¡No quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro! ¡Me van a hacer morir de la vergüenza!

Sí, lo que pasa es que se está reservando para el príncipe azul, ¿cierto, Amy?- dijo mirándola Rouge y haciendo que a ésta le ardiera la cara.

Ha… ganado Krait- dijo con la voz entrecortada la eriza volviéndose al ring- Ahora debería salir Knuckles según los presentadores.

¡Sí!- gritó Rouge- ¡Ánimo, Knuckles!

Todo el mundo se puso en pie para aclamar el actual campeón de Wrestling, aunque Knuckles permanecía concentrado mirando a su oponente quien parecía tan disciplinado como él. Bao estaba con los ojos cerrados en actitud abstraída mientras se preparaba para la lucha. Cuando sonó la campana, Bao se lanzó contra Knuckles increíblemente rápido con lo que pilló desprevenido al equidna quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciéndole dar varias vueltas de campana. La gente gritó asombrada porque casi nadie era capaz de tocarle, pero Bao era un gran contrincante para Knuckles quien escupió un poco de sangre y se la limpió con el antebrazo. Sonrió descaradamente al ver que el oso había conseguido acercarse a él cuando tenía la guardia baja, pero hizo crujir sus nudillos y eso era síntoma de que estaba listo para luchar en serio. Ambos chocaron con fuerza en medio del ring dando patadas y puñetazos a toda velocidad. Estaban bastante igualados en fuerza y destreza, le estaba costando acabar con el panda. Los dos se separaron y se fueron cada uno a una esquina con las respiraciones entrecortadas. A Knuckles no le gustaba perder, había sido el campeón todos estos años seguidos y disfrutaba de la fama y su libertad. No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara lo que tanto le costó conseguir. Bao se asustó al ver su cara, pues Knuckles concentró toda su energía en su brazo derecho y con un grito impresionante dio un golpe en el suelo del cuadrilátero, creando una gran onda expansiva que lo partió en dos y, de paso, derribó al oso sin apenas tocarlo físicamente. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta viendo el destrozo que había dejado en el ring. Sonó la campana al fin proclamándolo vencedor de esa ronda; dando paso al último combate que enfrentaría a Sonic contra Kumal.

Cuando salieron estos a su llamada, se quedaron pasmados y sin saber qué pretendían que hicieran en aquel desastre; pero eran normas del espectáculo luchar aunque fuera en las peores condiciones. Se subieron a lo que quedaba de ring y se pusieron cara a cara para empezar el combate. Sonó la campana que anunciaba que podían empezar a luchar y Sonic vio como el tigre comenzaba a moverse con movimientos sigilosos, concentrados y estudiados. Kumal saltó sobre Sonic quien lo esquivó con agilidad y se subió a uno de los postes que había en las esquinas. Lo miró con atención y parpadeó de forma cómica- ¡Ay, bribón!, no es sitio para hacerme el "salto del tigre"- dijo haciendo que el público se riera a carcajada limpia.- ¡¿Te crees que esto es un circo, payaso?!- le gritó Kumal. -¡Cierto!, si lo hubiese sabido me hubiera traído el aro para que lo saltaras en llamas, eso habría estado genial. ¡Wow!- dijo Sonic esquivándolo por los pelos- ¡Qué poco sentido del humor! ¡Vamos, gatito, gatito, gatito! Kumal estaba que se subía por las paredes al ver que Sonic estaba insultándolo delante de todo el mundo. Se lanzó a por él y consiguió darle un zarpazo que le rozo el pecho haciéndolo sangrar un poco pero no de gravedad. La cosa se estaba poniendo bastante interesante, pues el erizo había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas y lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas; pero por más que corriese Sonic era mucho más rápido que él y no conseguía nada más que cansarse. Al final, el erizo azulado se cansó de jugar con el pobre tigre que estaba medio mareado por las carreras y saltos que tenía que pegar por toda la lona destrozada. Sonic giró sobre sí mismo para atacarlo finalmente con un spin dash y derribarlo, cayendo al suelo cuan largo era el tigre. Todos se pusieron en pie para aclamar a Sonic quien había pasado a la siguiente fase eliminatoria.

Después de asearse un poco, fue a reunirse con las chicas que lo esperaban como siempre para volver juntos y tomar algo. Las saludó alegremente cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás.

¡Ah, eres tú!- dijo mirando al equidna- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quiero que hablemos antes de que te vayas.

¿Sobre qué?- lo miró con interés.

No puedo decírtelo aquí- dijo mirando a las chicas de soslayo-, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

¿En privado?

¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y tomamos algo?

Rouge miró a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados y después le habló algo al oído de Amy.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo alterada Amy- ¡¿Estás segura?!

¡Y tanto!- dijo enfadada- ¡Se huele desde lejos!

¿Sucede algo, Rouge?- preguntó Sonic con curiosidad.

Nada, nada…- dijo volviéndose- ¡Diviértanse los dos!

¡No!- gritó Amy- Sonic, ¿no vienes con nosotras?

La verdad es que sí que me apetece ir con Knuckles- dijo mirándola apurado- Estoy curioso por saber lo que quiere contarme, la verdad. ¿Importaría mucho que no las acompaño esta vez a cenar?

¡Oh, no, Sonic…!- dijo angustiada Amy.

¡Genial!- dijo despidiéndose de las tres- ¡Las veré mañana sin falta! ¡Buenas noches!

¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Por Dios! ¡No me des ese disgusto!- dijo Amy viendo con la boca abierta como ambos se marchaban de allí juntos charlando tan alegremente- ¡¿Por quéeee tienes que ser así?!

**¿Qué será eso tan importante que quiere contarle Knuckles que sólo puede ser en privado? ¿Qué le ha contado Rouge que está Amy tan angustiada? Les deseo buen fin de semana. Saludos.**


End file.
